Defy the Wild Universe II : Back from ashes
by Lawnon
Summary: La Rébellion, ancienne Coalition des Neuf nommée ainsi depuis la réduction drastique de ses effectifs, ploie face aux forces du Titan Fou. Lorsqu'un plan décisif pour les deux camps préparé depuis près d'un an est enfin en mesure d'entrer en jeu, les risques ne sont plus considérés et l'action privilégiée pour triompher, à tout prix [Thorki, suite de "DWU : Coalition"]
1. Álfheim

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous !

Pour lire cette fiction, je rappelle qu'il faut avoir lu « Defy the Wild Universe I : Coalition », car elle en est la suite directe.

Pour les revenants de DWU I (qui rêvent tous de voir l'Autre se faire ratatiner à l'état de confiture d'alien)… Re-bienvenue à bord ! Je suis ravie de vous compter une nouvelle fois dans mon petit navire Thorki. Je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture !

**Sachez que dans cette partie II le rating M réside aussi bien dans la violence que le lemon, attention vos cerveaux :3**

Je vous conseille pour le premier passage du chapitre « Bedroom Hymns », et notez que les paroles n'ont strictement aucun rapport avec la scène, c'est simplement une question de rythme, et, en l'occurrence, celui-ci convient assez bien dans le principe « effréné ».

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Álfheim**

* * *

Au beau milieu des flammes d'un enfer sans nom, blessures ouvertes et asphyxie par une fumée noire et épaisse peuvent aisément triompher de la conscience d'un humain. Mais pas celle d'un dieu, du moins, pas encore. Pas avant que ses crocs empoisonnés et vengeurs ne se soient plantés dans l'échine de ses plus grands ennemis.

Un poing s'abattit sur le sol et un vague gémissement retentit, les doigts arachnéens s'accrochant à la terre sèche et âpre de ce qui fut autrefois une forêt elfique. Les muscles se bandèrent en un effort soudain, brisant la branche d'un saule ancien tombée sur le corps meurtri, le bois éclatant en un sifflement d'air désagréable, craquant sous la chaleur du feu qui consumait son écorce et son essence.

Le dieu se releva en un râle de douleur et tituba un instant, se rattrapant contre un arbre qui, sous son corps s'affaissant progressivement, s'effondra à son tour, réduisant le dieu à la position agenouillée, qui lui permit au moins de guetter la moindre bouffée de dioxygène à proximité du sol.

Puis, il fut brutalement tiré de sa torpeur par des tremblements titanesques qui se répercutèrent du sol jusqu'à son corps, lui procurant un étrange malaise avant qu'il ne soit arraché à la fournaise qui dévorait précédemment ses poumons. Il lui fallut bien des minutes pour récupérer, mais son esprit vif se reconcentra bien vite sur la bataille qui avait lieu, et il réalisa soudainement où il se trouvait. Ou plutôt, sur le dos de quel animal venu le chercher il était assis.

« Skergir ! Trouve Thor ! »

Sur cet ordre, le dieu bondit en arrière et laissa la créature de Jötunheim poursuivre sa course, se réceptionnant sur ses jambes qui ployèrent un instant, plus faibles que d'ordinaire. Il s'appuya sur sa paume gauche au sol, accroupi et furtif, profitant d'être maintenant éloigné de l'incendie pour capter la moindre information et analyser la situation.

Il perçut un cri, un cri à son nom.

Loki.

Un grondement résonna dans sa poitrine alors qu'il entamait une course effrénée, localisant l'appel. Ses pupilles dilatées sondaient, l'adrénaline circulait dans son sang à un élan inhumain, lui faisant perdre conscience de toute faiblesse, de toute blessure, son instinct ciblant l'attaque acharnée jusqu'à la mort de l'adversaire. Quand il vit le dit adversaire, face à Fandral et Sif, blessés, un profond sifflement franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il bondissait sur le dos de l'immonde monture loup pour asséner à son cavalier un coup mémorable, une longue entaille déchirant son flanc gauche, faisant gicler le sang en quantité effrayante et emplissant l'air d'une écœurante senteur. La seconde d'après néanmoins, Loki fut projeté d'une ruade contre le tronc d'un arbre, brisant l'une de ses omoplates dans un craquement audible qui lui arracha le grincement d'un cri difficilement retenu.

Le canidé dévoila des crocs écarlates et poisseux, son échine tremblant en un grognement sourd avant de déployer son animosité en une charge décisive qui, sans l'intervention de Fandral qui poussa le dieu de la Malice sur le côté, aurait été fatale.

Le loup se retourna vers le blond, prêt à en découdre, mais anticipant une quelconque offensive, Loki sollicita son attention et lança sa dague dans l'une de ses pattes. Il se précipita sur lui avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, et d'une glissade, récupéra la lame en passant sous la créature qu'il trancha tout du long, cette dernière s'écroulant sans mal l'instant d'après.

Le brun était épuisé par tant d'heures de combat depuis les attaques perpétrées le matin par les alliés du Titan Fou, un joyeux mélange de peuples plus étranges les autres et dont les Nornes elles-mêmes n'avaient aucune idée de la provenance, et pour cette raison, il ne refusa pas le bras de l'épéiste blond qui l'aida à se relever. Autrefois, ils auraient peut-être pu s'extasier sur la façon dont ils – surtout Loki – s'étaient débarrassés d'une bête aussi imposante. Mais aujourd'hui ne serait pas le témoin de réjouissances aussi futiles, tout comme beaucoup des mois qui avaient suivi le début du conflit.

Le dieu de la Malice se pencha sur Sif, dont la mâchoire se contractait de douleur. Sa hanche était traversée par une lame métallique fine et longue, qui avait éclaté l'os autour. Les muscles aux alentours de la blessure convulsaient, expulsant l'hémoglobine, mais à un rythme lent fort heureusement pour la guerrière qui semblait déjà dans un état bien trop critique.

« Thor… », commença-t-elle, vite interrompue par Fandral qui lui intima de ne rien tenter, ni dire. L'inquiétude était clairement visible sur les trais du guerrier qui dévisageait avec crainte et horreur mêlées la plaie suintante. Loki sectionna d'abord les parties de l'arme qui ressortaient de la blessure pour ne pas l'encombrer quand il la refermerait provisoirement le temps d'amener la déesse au palais de Freyr, ce après quoi ils devraient la remettre aux guérisseurs qui se chargeraient plus en profondeur de son cas, bien qu'il soit certain que son état l'empêche de participer à toute autre bataille pendant plusieurs mois, les os de son bassin ainsi disloqués à droite.

La main du magicien s'enduit de magie noire qui pénétra sous la plaie, refermant de l'intérieur la peau, et s'assurant de ne pas la brûler grâce à sa magie d'origine, qui formait un rempart vert entre les tissus et l'énergie sombre. Bien vite, Loki fut exténué par cette manœuvre. Il ne maîtrisait pas encore parfaitement le fait de concilier les deux magies, le processus demandant alors une focalisation fatigante et totale de son cerveau sur la moindre de ses actions et pensées.

« Loki ? », s'enquit Fandral, remarquant que le brun haletait et que ses paupières papillonnaient, luttant pour rester éveillé. Il leva sa paume en un signe pour le rassurer, se redressant en s'efforçant de ne pas vaciller. Sa tête lui tournait mais son regard était déterminé quand il le braqua sur l'épéiste : « Ramène-la au palais, je pars à la recherche de Thor. »

Fandral hocha la tête et Loki disparut entre les arbres, courant à allure soutenue en s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt d'Álfheim. Il ignorait où se trouvait le dieu du Tonnerre, mais il demeurait sûrement assez proche, puisqu'ils avaient été tous deux déployés dans la même zone et face à la même unité d'ennemis. Loki espérait que ces derniers avaient pour la plupart péri, car il sentait ses forces l'abandonner à mesure qu'il recherchait son Hirð. Mais nous savons tous que Loki a une malchance absolument monstrueuse, en particulier quand la situation a encore la possibilité de devenir plus chaotique qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Ô douce vie du dieu du Chaos.

Encore une fois, il avait été balayé de plein fouet par le poids d'un adversaire avec une satanée figure d'alien dont il n'avait strictement aucune idée de la race. Il fallut plusieurs dizaines de secondes, après avoir roulé le long du flanc d'une colline, agrippé à son ennemi et guettant la moindre occasion de le tuer, avant que Loki ne puisse enfin prendre le dessus et asséner un coup de genou dans son thorax. Plaquant l'alien violemment au sol sur le ventre, il lui brisa la nuque pour l'achever et se laissa tomber sur le côté, complétement vidé, sa respiration erratique et sifflante.

Quand il se releva enfin, seul un bras passé rapidement sous ses épaules le soutint avant qu'il ne s'écroule à nouveau.

« Force pas, petit prince. »

L'intéressé lâcha un léger rire en rouvrant les yeux, se laissant aider.

« Ai-je jamais été aussi heureux de te voir, Zailren ? »

Ce dernier ricana et Loki sentit une légère tape sur sa tête qui le fit grimacer tant l'esprit pouvait quelquefois le prendre pour un enfant lorsqu'il le réprimandait ainsi.

« Nan, j'crois pas. », confirma-t-il en détaillant les alentours, commençant à marcher en laissant le Jötunn s'appuyer sur lui « Bon, on va chercher ton grand blond sinon tu vas nous faire une syncope. »

…Mais va-t-il la fermer ?

_« Nan, petit prince, navré. »_

Loki en aurait presque oublié cette imbécile de voix.

_« Ma voix est très belle et mélodieuse, merci. »_

Le dieu leva les yeux au ciel. Un jour, peut-être, il trouverait le moyen de se débarrasser de l'esprit, qui en plus d'être intenable violait sans scrupule la seule barrière qui lui restait face au monde extérieur : ses propres pensées, tordues ou non. C'était vexant, pour un manipulateur, d'être percé à jour comme cela, et Loki en aurait ragé. Sans compter qu'il entendait les pensées de Zailren qui ne cessait de bavasser mentalement.

Et _ça,_ c'était _cent fois pire_.

-XXXXX-

Bruce fut servi quand il vit revenir Loki, Zailren, et Skergir qui portait Thor sur son dos. Ils étaient tous blessés, plus ou moins gravement, Zailren ayant juste besoin de restaurer sa magie et Loki soutenant qu'il s'occuperait d'abord de Skergir, et que le dieu du Tonnerre, à moitié conscient, serait donc le premier à passer entre les pattes du scientifique midgardien et des elfes soigneurs qui l'assistaient. L'avantage dans cet échange de connaissances était que Banner diagnostiquait plus aisément les problèmes de leurs patients, tandis que les elfes avaient plus de solutions que lui pour les traiter, créant une assez bonne cohésion au sein de cette guerre.

Loki guida Skergir dans un coin de l'immense salle du palais de Freyr pour s'occuper d'une plaie béante sur son épaule gauche. Après en avoir tant usé, il ne pouvait se servir de magie, mais concocta un élixir tout en prenant des nouvelles du champ de bataille auprès de Gerd. Ainsi, il connut l'état de Sif, incapable de se déplacer à cause de sa hanche comme il l'avait présumé, et de Fandral qui totalisait seulement des blessures légères qui guériraient. Le Roi des elfes, quant à lui, n'était pas encore rentré et la nuit commençait à tomber, inquiétant sûrement son épouse Jötunn qui ne le montrait absolument pas. Gerd était fière, calme, logique et pragmatique, lui rendant un certain côté froid, si bien que son comportement vis-à-vis de l'absence de Freyr pouvait sembler très détaché.

Un peu comme Skergir –même s'il n'aurait jamais comparé la Géante avec la créature sans risquer de recevoir un coup de poing de la taille de sa tête– ils étaient tous deux terrifiants, et pourtant, la monture de Loki avait le caractère d'un chiot, surtout avec son propriétaire et Thor. Quant à Zailren…ne parlons pas du bout de fesse qu'il a perdu depuis une altercation avec la bête, il déteste qu'on lui rappelle ce genre de "dommage collatéral" comme Loki avait si bien nommé l'événement.

Le dieu du Chaos flatta un instant l'encolure de Skergir qui poussa un grondement satisfait, arrachant un sourire à Loki. Comment pouvait-on être aussi effrayant et se comporter de manière aussi…adorable ?

Quand il avait posé la question à Thor, celui-ci lui avait rétorqué que « cette attitude est de toute façon aussi commune aux Jötunns qu'à Skergir apparement », ce après quoi Loki avait officiellement décidé qu'il allait le tuer d'une atroce manière. Mais ça, c'était avant de se retrouver à faire des bisous en s'emmerdant mutuellement comme des adolescents. S'il avait su pendant son invasion de Midgard qu'il deviendrait si « bisounours », comme dirait Stark, il en aurait probablement pleuré roulé en boule par terre. C'était toute son éthique qui partait en lambeaux avec cet imbécile de blond.

Le Roi des elfes rentra enfin. Donc revenons à nos Skerg-…hm, moutons.

Un soupir las échappa des lèvres du Vane, une attitude assez inhabituelle de sa part qui alerta Loki qui lui fit face, le détaillant. Freyr sourit légèrement, lui indiquant de ne pas se soucier de son état, fiévreux et fatigué. Le dieu de la Malice se releva tout de même, revenant vers leurs compagnons d'armes en sa compagnie. Il en profita pour aller vérifier l'état de Thor, allongé sur un canapé, encore soigné par Banner, mais qui avait au moins le chic d'avoir repris conscience.

Loki se pencha vers lui en posant une main contre sa joue, un sourire de chat aux lèvres :

« Malheur, tu es encore vivant. »

Le dieu du Tonnerre lâcha un petit rire amusé tout en se prêtant aux plaisanteries sarcastiques de son frère :

« Par les Nornes, j'espérais que tu ne me retrouverais pas et que je pourrais pactiser avec l'ennemi. »

Il fut accueilli par une tape sur le front et le Jötunn commença à s'éloigner, vite interrompu par la demande suppliante d'un verre d'eau. Le magicien se retourna, et réfléchit un long moment, oh, un si long moment pour la gorge asséché du pauvre dieu blond, mais daigna finalement s'exécuter. Il entendait déjà Stark hurler « bisounours ! » dans sa tête. Il en avait déjà assez avec Zailren sans qu'il n'ait besoin de la version originale starkienne pour l'importuner, et la distance à laquelle se situait actuellement l'ingénieur ne changeait pourtant rien à l'omniprésence qu'il dégageait et parvenait à faire durer dans l'esprit des gens dont il cassait les pieds.

Loki s'accroupit en face du canapé et tendit une coupe remplie d'eau à Thor, qui se redressa avec une légère difficulté en position assise, ce après quoi Loki s'empara de la place qu'il avait libérée tout en observant les quelques blessures du blond. Celui-ci termina son verre puis, l'air de rien, se rallongea, la tête sur les genoux de Loki dont les yeux brillèrent d'une lueur espiègle à ce geste. Néanmoins, il ne dit rien et rejeta le cou en arrière, appuyant son crâne contre le dossier du canapé, les yeux clos.

En ce moment, les deux dieux ne se croisaient plus beaucoup. Les instants où ils étaient seuls et assez en forme pour avoir la motivation de parler étaient rare, et les batailles les harassaient tellement – même Thor, et c'est dire – qu'ils n'éprouvaient plus réellement l'envie d'échanger longuement. Pour l'instant, ils étaient les meneurs d'armées qui peinaient à repousser l'ennemi, et cette situation les empêchait de considérer qu'ils avaient une vie en dehors de la guerre, et malgré le fait qu'ils auraient préféré s'y adonner, la possibilité ne se présentait pas. Alors durant leur temps imparti de pause ils restaient silencieux, mais toujours assez proches, qu'importe si cela pouvait déranger qui que ce soit, chose peu probable puisque depuis le temps la relation des deux Ases avait largement été acceptée par leur entourage. Enfin, sur ce point, il restait Odin, mais celui-ci demeurait dans son Sommeil depuis sa retransformation en humain. Loki avait expliqué que ce repos était sûrement dû à son éloignement de Gungnir pendant les dernières années, ce qui paraissait plutôt plausible, donc Thor n'avait pas protesté bien qu'il eut sur le coup l'envie de reprocher cela à Loki.

Bruce s'assit, se frottant un instant le visage dans ses mains. Lui aussi avait participé, en tant que Hulk, aux batailles d'Álfheim, et ces incessants conflits le menaient à bout.

« De combien pensez-vous que nous ayons avancé ? », demanda-t-il soudainement, espérant réellement une réponse satisfaisante car il craquerait sûrement dans le cas contraire.

« Peu. », siffla Loki, agacé par ce constat « Leur nombre est encore conséquent dans les terres abritées par les murailles et le fleuve d'Isclen, et il va être compliqué de les atteindre là-bas sans nous exposer. De plus, il semble que les soldats de Thanos qui ont déjà la main mise sur Asgard vont venir renforcer leurs troupes ici. »

« L'étau se resserre, si je résume. »

Loki le regarda droit dans les yeux. Oui, c'était une évidence, leur fin arriverait d'ici peu si les choses ne bougeaient pas, et il était inutile de le souligner.

« Sauf si nous pouvons mettre en place la Dernière Détonation. »

Le dieu de la Malice abaissa son regard vers Thor, fronçant les sourcils quant à la proposition du blond.

« Elle ne dépend pas de nous, et pour le moment il n'existe aucun moyen de la mettre en place. »

« Il semblerait que ce soit désormais possible, Loki. », fit la voix de Freyr derrière eux, qui s'approchait avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres « Un messager vient tout juste de m'informer que Tony Stark est parvenu au vaisseau du Titan Fou il y a quelques heures. »

-XXXXX-

« Clint Barton. L'heure est venue. », souffla une voix dans le dos de l'archer, reprenant en constatant qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce « La Rébellion nécessite ta présence. »

Assis sur une chaise de manière apathique, le Vengeur observait la forme qui se dessinait sous les draps d'un lit de soin de Vanaheim. Démoralisé, des cernes immenses sous les yeux et le regard vide, plus rien ne demeurait de son acharnement passé, de cette combativité qui avait provoqué la victoire lors de plusieurs altercations avec l'ennemi. Il réagit à peine, ne tournant pas la tête vers l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui.

« D'habitude ce n'est pas toi qui vient dans ce Royaume pour donner les nouvelles du front, Loki. », dit-il seulement, un ton complétement neutre et dénué d'intérêt « Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour la Dernière Détonation. »

« Cette opération sera notre salut, Barton. »

« Et je le redis : vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. »

Le dieu siffla, absolument pas satisfait de cette réponse, et apparemment bien décidé à motiver son interlocuteur.

« Peux-tu prétendre être un Avengers en baissant les bras ainsi ? Le monde est sous tes pieds, se fissurant, prêt à s'écrouler, et ta seule préoccupation est de t'occuper d'un seul habitant d'Yggdrasil en abandonnant à la mort les autres ? Si c'est le cas alors tu es l'un des pires d'entre nous, Barton, pour t'accrocher misérablement à cette humaine. Elle a failli, a été blessée gravement, et ce n'est que son problème. »

L'humain s'était levé avec précipitation en attrapant le col de Loki, ses yeux furieux de douleur et de peine quand il cracha :

« Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?! Je ne serais rien à vos côtés, rien de plus ou de moins. Il existe tellement d'autres tireurs si c'est ce dont vous avez besoin, alors fous-moi la paix ! »

Il voulut se rasseoir, mais en fut empêché par la poigne violente de Loki sur son bras.

« Est-ce que tu souhaites cela ? », grinça le dieu « T'enfermer comme un lâche à veiller une femme au bord de la mort ? »

« Je ne la laisserai pas ! »

« C'est déjà ce que tu fais, Barton ! », cria Loki en le plaquant contre le mur de la chambre « Tu dis que Natasha Romanoff a tout fait pour toi, mais rester à ses côtés tout le long de son coma ne fait que gâcher les efforts qu'elle a pu faire. Tu te perds dans cette contemplation inutile et puérile en appliquant ta vision pessimiste au monde, en l'abandonnant aux démons qu'elle a tenté de combattre au péril de sa vie. Tu laisses tomber ce pour quoi elle est maintenant entre la vie et la mort. C'est méprisable. »

« Je ne vais pas la laisser ici égoïstement pour aller visiter le monde ou le sauver ! Il y a peu de personnes nécessaires pour effectuer la Dernière Détonation, alors pourquoi moi ? Je serai là quand elle se réveillera, et lorsque le monde aura changé, c'est avec elle que je le découvrirai, et avec personne d'autre. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Loki. Tu n'en es pas capable. », ajouta-t-il avec agressivité, sa voix tremblant en une tonalité grave et haineuse.

Le brun ricana amèrement :

« Non, c'est toi qui ne saisis pas la chose. Penses-tu qu'il te suffît de penser comme un enfant en prétendant rester à ses côtés pour la soutenir, pour, lorsqu'elle reprendra conscience, ne pas avoir un pas d'avance sur la connaissance du monde qui sera bâti après notre victoire ? » Il fit une pause, s'approchant un peu plus de l'archer quand il reprit : « Quand tu sortiras d'ici, Barton, avec ou sans elle, tu comprendras que le monde est laid et ingrat, injuste, sanglant et détruit, victoire ou non. Tu comprendras que ton univers ne sera plus, qu'il ne sera plus jamais, et que le bonheur n'existe pas dans les terres ravagées par les batailles. Le monde que nous érigerons n'appartiendra qu'aux générations futures, qui peu à peu oublieront la haine et la mort. Jamais il ne sera nôtre car nous aurons trop vu la souffrance. Jamais tu ne pourras dire le "redécouvrir" aux côtés de ton humaine car il n'y aura rien de beau à y voir. Seulement la désolation que nous essayerons d'apaiser. »

Barton était silencieux devant la douleur du dieu, devant ce regard hanté qui avait traversé les siècles. Il le sentait, dans ces lumières vertes trop vives embrasant ses iris : ce qu'il y cachait était lacéré par l'emprise folle du temps et de la guerre.

« C'est notre rôle, Barton. Le seul service que tu peux rendre à Natasha Romanoff est d'apprendre à voir l'horreur pour la soutenir plus tard, calmer le dégoût qu'elle aura en constatant les dégâts, pour l'empêcher de culpabiliser de n'avoir pas pu participer aux batailles qui ont suivi son coma, ou pour ne pas se sentir responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Rogers. »

Barton frémit violemment.

« Ce n'était pas sa faute. », glapit-il.

« Qu'importe. C'est ce qu'elle pensera, toute sa vie. Tu dois sortir d'ici pour être en mesure de t'habituer à la vision qu'offre la fin d'une guerre et ses pertes, pour ne pas tomber lorsqu'elle aura besoin que tu la rattrape. »

Clint baissa les yeux. Le dieu avait raison, c'était certain, et égoïste de sa part de faire autrement que de se battre avec ses alliés, même s'il pensait bien faire en veillant sur la jeune femme. Loki sourit alors, un peu plus doux.

« Viens avec moi, oisillon, et Thanos mourra, ce cauchemar cessera. », souffla-t-il en s'écartant de lui « Il n'en sera pas autrement. »

-XXXXX-

_Voici donc le premier chapitre de la seconde partie, un peu plus court que le reste probablement. Pour les explications, ne vous en faites pas, elles viendront dans le prochain._

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, même brièvement, c'est toujours agréable :D !_


	2. La Dernière Détonation et l'Œillère

xxx

_« Stark, tu dois savoir ce qu'est de se rendre sur le vaisseau de Thano- »_

_« Nan ça va, merci pour l'histoire Reindeer Games. », coupa le milliardaire, un verre d'alcool à la main, ignorant les paroles de l'homme qui faisait les cent pas dans son dos « Je ne vais pas laisser tomber alors que Steve est mort à cause de ce salaud. »_

_« Tu ne reverras peut-être jamais la lumière. », le prévint le dieu en s'approchant de l'ingénieur, qui agita la main en un geste de pure désinvolture en haussant les épaules :_

_« Hey, mourir je m'y suis préparé depuis le début de cette guerre. C'est un miracle que je sois encore en vie. »_

_Un long silence glaça la peau de l'Homme de Fer, lui procurant une étrange sueur froide quant aux deux pupilles braquées sur sa nuque, alors que le dieu faisait un dernier pas, en un ultime avertissement :_

_« Je ne parlais pas de la mort, Anthony Stark. »_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La Dernière Détonation et l'Œillère**

* * *

« Ami Barton… », salua Thor, presque avec gêne en posant une main sur son épaule, un sourire triste au visage quand il enlaça son camarade « J'ignorais si tu allais finalement venir. »

Clint se serra contre le dieu, se rendant compte à cet instant à quel point il n'avait plus connu le contact de quiconque depuis bien longtemps, puis redressa la tête, une lueur de détermination et de défi brillant dans ses yeux.

« C'était une obligation. Ce n'est pas pour moi que je le fais. »

Thor et Loki échangèrent un regard, le dieu de la Malice affichant un sourire doux à cette remarque. Cette simple phrase éveillait en eux les souvenirs de Svartalfheim, et bien que la trahison de Loki ne soit pas une chose dont Thor aimait se rappeler, il savait que les "dernières paroles" du brun avaient été sincères. Il avait été pourtant dur de l'accepter et la méfiance avait régné pendant plusieurs semaines avant que cela ne soit possible.

« Zailren, il est temps d'y aller. », avertit Loki en se tournant vers Banner qui venait vers eux, un coffre et un étrange compartiment circulaire comportant six poignets à la main. Bruce lui tendit le coffre, asgardien d'après les runes qui le parsemait, et le Jötunn illumina sa main d'une lueur verte tout en faisant apparaître Gungnir. Il murmura ensuite quelques paroles d'ancien elfique que seuls les habitants d'Álfheim les entourant saisirent, et le coffre se déverrouilla après quelques secondes, laissant apparaître le Tesseract.

Freyr qui avait assisté à la scène s'approcha d'eux et posa une main sur l'épaule du Roi d'Asgard et son Hirð, ce dernier quelque peu étonné puisque le Vane lui manifestait rarement de l'affection, bien qu'il ne soit pas pour autant irrespectueux envers lui.

« Il serait ridicule de vous adresser simplement un vœu de bonne chance, mais sachez que jamais Yggdrasil n'oubliera ceci, qu'importe l'issue de cette opération. », sourit Freyr, alors qu'à son tour son confrère magicien Jötunn apposait une paume contre son épaule.

« Qu'aucun de vous ne soit blessé en notre absence, mon ami. », souhaita Loki, serrant un moment sa poigne sur le Roi d'Álfheim avant de se tourner vers les participants de la Dernière Détonation. Le Tesseract était à présent dans son compartiment, et les deux dieux nordiques, Zailren, Banner et Clint saisirent les poignets qui les reliaient au cube.

-XXXXX-

Depuis le traité de la Coalition des Neuf, 2 ans se sont écoulés. Il n'a fallu que 6 mois après le traité pour que la guerre commence, les forces du Titan Fou se concentrant sur Midgard en premier lieu. En effet, le monde des humains constituait un point stratégique puisque, contrairement aux 8 autres Royaumes, celui-ci existait dans la dimension de l'Arbre de Vie tout comme celle de la Voie Lactée et des galaxies qui l'entouraient. Midgard était donc un portail entre cet univers et Yggdrasil qu'il était nécessaire de conquérir. Seuls 20% de ses habitants ont survécu à l'offensive des aliens. Parmi les victimes, Steve Rogers, décédé, et Natasha Romanoff, ayant pris part au même affrontement, pendant lequel un traumatisme crânien fit perdre connaissance à la jeune femme qui sombra dans le coma.

Le reste des Midgardiens fut réparti entre Asgard et Vanaheim. Ainsi, Natasha, Clint, Maria Hill et Nick Fury se rendirent à Vanaheim, tandis que Banner, Stark et Pepper demeuraient avec Thor et Loki dans la cité des dieux.

Vanaheim et Asgard restèrent en constante communication, sollicitèrent les autres Royaumes qui se défendirent chacun les uns les autres avec bravoure, hormis les Géants de Feu de Muspellheim qui n'effectuaient que de brèves apparitions pour défendre leur propre terre.

Puis, une attaque plus violente fit tomber Asgard, et les aliens, à défaut de faire beaucoup de morts, chassèrent complétement les survivants qui furent accueillis par le Roi Freyr à Álfheim, lui-même ayant perdu la Prêtresse Muriell ainsi qu'un nombre conséquent de mages combattants elfes.

Nidavellir, Jötunheim, Vanaheim, et Álfheim furent touchés mais pas administrés par l'ennemi.

La Coalition en était à environ 30% de pertes. Leurs adversaires en était au même stade, ainsi, les forces des deux camps se valaient, ne donnant l'avantage à aucun, rongeant peu à peu chacune des armées.

De ce fait, à Álfheim, un plan fut proposé. Nommé la Dernière Détonation, il devait signer la victoire quasiment assurée de la Rébellion en cas de réussite. L'objectif à atteindre : poser une bombe nucléaire au sein du vaisseau du Titan Fou en s'y téléportant grâce au Tesseract. Le seul problème résidant dans l'invisibilité radar de ce vaisseau, rendant impossible une téléportation tant que la Rébellion ne connaîtrait pas son emplacement exact.

Dans ces conditions, Stark se porta volontaire pour voler un vaisseau ennemi et voyager à travers l'espace pour atteindre celui du Titan Fou. Arrivé là-bas, il devrait se faire capturer par ce dernier. Avant son départ, la Rébellion implanta dans son réacteur Ark la pierre du sceptre relié au Tesseract, afin de pouvoir exploiter le lien entre cette pierre et le cube.

Ainsi, Loki, Thor, Zailren, Bruce et Clint seraient directement envoyés à l'emplacement de la pierre, c'est-à-dire dans la cellule de l'Homme de fer.*

-XXXXX-

Il fallut une trentaine de secondes pour que les yeux des nouveaux arrivants s'habituent à l'obscurité du lieu, tandis qu'à peine quelques instants plus tôt ils étaient aveuglés par l'éclat bleu vif du cube cosmique. Sonnés par une telle distance traversée, ils s'appuyèrent où ils pouvaient, en sueur, une terrible envie de vomir les prenant et un vertige les empêchant de penser posément ou communiquer entre eux.

Ils clignèrent des yeux plusieurs fois, tentant d'affiner leur vision qui se faisait progressivement plus claire. Bruce plissa les paupières pour apercevoir une forme humaine, sous une mince couverture, allongée à même le métal d'une plaque au-dessus du sol, incrustée dans le mur de la pièce. La silhouette demeurait immobile, et Thor le stoppa quand il voulut s'en approcher. C'était bien Stark, la lueur bleuté se reflétant sur le mur auquel il faisait face bien trop caractéristique, mais Loki l'avait prévenu : l'humain ne serait peut-être plus complétement lui-même sur le coup, car s'il s'était écoulé 2 jours sur Álfheim, ici le temps en plus d'être décalé avait dû paraître bien plus long au milliardaire.

Le dieu de la Malice, par ailleurs, ne désapprouva pas l'initiative de son frère, renchérissant en soufflant :

« Vous devriez aller installer la bombe, Banner. Zailren et Thor vous couvriront pendant que Barton et moi nous occupons de vous amener Stark et reprenons le Tesseract pour que nous puissions partir directement après. »

Il se retourna vers eux, et donna au scientifique, à l'esprit et au dieu l'apparence des aliens qu'ils avaient pu croiser au cours de la guerre. Banner ne semblait pas savoir exactement sur quel pied danser, réticent à laisser son ami ici, mais il n'avait d'autres choix étant donné qu'il était le seul à pouvoir installer une telle arme sur le vaisseau. Ils finirent par se diriger vers la porte, Thor se saisissant de son marteau, prêt à la défoncer. Il s'approcha néanmoins une dernière fois de Loki pour déposer un baiser tendre sur son front, légèrement inquiet.

« Sois prudent. »

Loki ricana doucement, un mince sourire aux lèvres quand il embrassa celles du blond brièvement :

« Non...Toi, sois prudent. »

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois, avec une certaine appréhension. Loki pouvait sentir la présence de Thanos partout, comme une ombre sur leurs épaules, oppressante et étouffante, un vent glacial qui glissait le long de sa peau et de sa colonne vertébrale en une caresse mortelle.

Après avoir fait disparaître Mjölnir, la bombe et le Tesseract des yeux de tout le monde, sauf ceux du le petit groupe, l'opération débuta. Banner, Zailren et Thor partirent calmement, comme s'ils étaient membres à part entière de l'équipage du vaisseau sous leur nouvelle apparence trompeuse. Le dieu de la Malice compléta le subterfuge par une nouvelle illusion de la porte parfaitement fermée, alors qu'elle avait été enfoncée par le marteau du blond, puis ajouta un sort ne permettant à aucun son de sortir de la pièce.

Clint et lui détaillèrent pendant plusieurs secondes leur allié, toujours allongé, et sans doute complétement exténué et usé pour être à ce point assoupi.

« Il y a une très forte odeur de sang. », fit remarquer l'archer, pas sûr de savoir s'il voulait savoir pourquoi. Loki dut le remarquer car il se contenta de lui lancer un regard neutre et diriger une magie verte vers l'ingénieur qui gémit légèrement, toujours dos à eux.

« Je vais le calmer avant de tenter une quelconque approche. », expliqua Loki, tandis que sa magie s'enroulait avec douceur autour du Vengeur, détendant les muscles et s'insinuant dans son cerveau pour l'apaiser, telle une sorte de drogue « Je pense que tu devrais te charger de lui parler en premier, après tout, même s'il est resté à Asgard et Álfheim plusieurs mois je ne le connais pas assez bien. »

Clint l'approuva d'un hochement de tête et tira l'épaule de Tony pour qu'il se retrouve sur le dos, face à eux. L'ingénieur frémit et ses paupières commencèrent à s'ouvrir. Une longue balafre barrait son visage jusqu'à son cou, couvert d'hématomes, et l'oiseau put bien voir dans son regard qu'il n'aspirait qu'à dégager la main sur son épaule, tout en s'en empêchant de le faire puisqu'il était conscient que Clint ne lui voulait rien de mal.

Loki attira alors l'attention de Tony en se dirigeant vers eux.

« Stark ? »

« Ouais je vais bien Rodolphe, merci. », cracha-t-il sur un ton sec, un regard où se lisait clairement le reproche, et qui mit Loki relativement mal à l'aise. Le temps et la guerre, le fait d'être un bon stratège et de ne plus être soupçonné de traîtrise, avaient quelque peu limité ce genre d'expressions haineuses, même si les Avengers étaient, dans le cas contraire, les premiers à témoigner d'une telle animosité.

« Je t'en en avais prévenu. », lui rappela le dieu en s'approchant, captant sans problème le mouvement de recul du milliardaire qui lui fit plisser les yeux de contrariété « Nous devons y aller, Stark. Tu peux te lever ? »

Tony essaya mais dut bien vite s'appuyer sur Clint qui eut le réflexe de le rattraper. Loki les regarda un instant, pensif, et un fluide vert mêlé de noir s'échappa de sa paume pour soigner une plaie à demi refermée sur l'abdomen de l'humain. Il sortit ensuite deux dagues en observant au dehors, dissipant son illusion et commençant à s'aventurer dans le couloir alors que plusieurs grondements sourds et tremblements survenaient, ébranlant quelque peu leur capacité à garder l'équilibre.

« C'est nécessaire de changer de forme alors que les autres sont apparemment déjà découverts et en train de se battre ? », demanda Clint alors que Loki appliquait une illusion sur chacun d'eux.

« Beuh…J'ai la peau verte là. », grommela Tony en fronçant le nez alors qu'il prenait l'apparence d'un Skrull.

Loki ne leur accorda pas un regard alors qu'il regardait autour d'eux, se dirigeant tous trois vers la signature magique de Mjölnir que le frère de son détenteur pouvait aisément détecter. Il daigna néanmoins leur répondre :

« Puisqu'ils ont été repérés, raison de plus. L'attention ne sera pas concentrée sur nous et nous ne serons pas reconnus. De plus, que Stark soit blessé rend la chose encore plus crédible puisqu'un combat a actuellement lieu. »

« Mis à part le fait qu'on se dirige vers ce combat, et non dans le sens inverse. », grogna Tony.

Loki tourna la tête vers eux avec un sourire espiègle, une condescendance évidente envers les occupants de ce vaisseau :

« Personne ne remarquera ce genre de détails. » Il perdit son expression enjouée et fronça des sourcils tout en poursuivant leur chemin « En revanche, il faut nous dépêcher. Il est éventuellement possible que Thanos se mêle à la fête. »

« Comment ça "éventuellement possible" ? », tiqua Clint.

La langue de Loki claqua dans l'air, avec une moue contrariée :

« On nomme Thanos l'Amant de la Mort, et ce n'est pas qu'une image, sachez-le. Il veut être traité en égal par la Mort, et pour ce faire, celle-ci lui donna l'objectif de tuer la moitié des peuples de l'Univers. »

Les humains étaient un peu sceptiques, ça n'avait pas de logique pour eux. Rien que devoir considérer la Mort comme une entité réelle…

« Quand tu dis la Mort…Tu parles de Héla ? »

Loki cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de lâcher un petit rire. L'idée saugrenue de sa fille…amante de Thanos…était à la fois révulsante et désopilante.

« Bien sûr que non. Héla est la gardienne des morts d'Yggdrasil, pas la Mort elle-même. », expliqua-t-il avec un sourire, puis enchaîna sur le Titan Fou à nouveau : « Quoi qu'il en soit, Thanos doit tuer massivement. Que ce soit son camp ou non, son objectif n'est pas la victoire, mais que nos deux armées se déchirent jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint le but fixé par son amante. Il ne craint pas non plus de mourir dans l'explosion que nous allons provoquer, car la Mort lui a refusé toute entrée dans son Royaume, de ce fait, il est parfaitement immortel. Ce n'est pas réellement contre lui que nous luttons, mais contre les peuples qu'il a soulevés face à nous. Eventuellement, il se présenterait pour me faire payer d'avoir mis en retard son plan en échouant sur votre planète. »

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'un groupe d'ennemis passa à côté d'eux, et une secousse plus puissante agita le vaisseau, manquant de faire chuter Stark. Une explosion suivit, non loin. Ils hâtèrent le pas pour se retrouver finalement dans la salle du générateur. La bombe était déjà installée et les autres, en plein combat, n'attendaient plus qu'eux.

Thor vola vers eux en attrapant Stark qui geignit misérablement, puis consentit que l'initiative du blond n'était pas mauvaise en constatant que plusieurs de ses blessures s'étaient rouvertes. Loki et Clint, quant à eux, sprintèrent tandis que le dieu redonnait une forme ordinaire à tout le monde et faisant apparaître entre ses mains le Tesseract.

Zailren bondit sur un alien qui attentait à la vie de son Maître avec un feulement animal, ses pupilles complétement dilatées et ses membres tremblant de colère. Il devenait d'une agressivité au-delà des mots quand c'était Loki qui était en danger, à cause du sámr hǫr. Bien sûr il avait déjà démontré cet effet notamment quand il avait tué de sang-froid Dworkïn, l'ancien Roi des Nains, mais ce comportement demeurait impressionnant.

Retenant leurs ennemis tant bien que mal, les membres de la Rébellion reculèrent peu à peu jusqu'à attraper les poignets qui les reliaient au cube cosmique. Loki hésita un instant avant de l'enclencher. Thor le pressa, si bien qu'il s'exécuta et les ramena tous à Álfheim. Mais il l'avait senti : l'Autre n'avait pas été à bord du vaisseau de Thanos et survivrait donc.

Pour le moment.

-XXXXX-

« A l'heure qu'il est, les leaders des armées de Thanos sont morts, et une partie de ses troupes qu'il gardait en renfort également. », conclut Freyr, le petit groupe revenu sous l'accueil chaleureux de Pepper et maintenant assit sur les canapés de la pièce, complétement épuisés, et blessés pour la plupart « Il ne reste plus qu'à se débarrasser de l'Autre et des aliens déjà à Yggdrasil, si je comprends bien. »

Thor hocha la tête à la place de Loki, somnolant presque sur son épaule. Il avait perdu trop de magie. Mais le principal était ce que leur réussite avait engendré : en effet, il n'y aurait plus d'autres offensives extérieures, la Dernière Détonation ayant éliminé et divisé les armées du Titan Fou. Il ne restait donc plus qu'à affronter les armées encore présentes dans les Neuf Royaumes, et ils seraient tranquilles pour quelques millénaires avant que Thanos ne puisse réengager ce genre de guerre.

Pourtant, cela demeurait ardu. Même s'ils étaient proches de la victoire, il faudrait reconquérir Asgard et Midgard, une chose loin d'être simple.

Loki entendit un ricanement, et bizarrement, il comprit immédiatement qu'il lui était adressé.

« Un petit remontant ? », proposa Freyr, tout sourire, et Loki soupira lourdement en se serrant un peu plus contre Thor :

« Non, je crois que je vais juste aller me reposer. »

« Ouais, euh…moi aussi. », fit Tony en baillant, une certaine nervosité dans ses gestes traduisant néanmoins la tension qui l'habitait après son séjour chez le Titan Fou. Loki jeta un coup d'œil vers lui. Bien qu'il ait passé un peu de temps avec le milliardaire sur Asgard, il ne pouvait pas prétendre le connaître réellement ni même le considérer comme un ami. Malgré cela, il se sentait étrangement proche de son mal-être. Après tout, il avait vécu le même emprisonnement, et était le seul dans la pièce à pouvoir comprendre son horreur. Aujourd'hui encore, il lui arrivait d'être hanté par cette période de sa vie sous forme de cauchemars que son frère apaisait sans poser de question, et Loki lui en était infiniment reconnaissant. Probablement, un jour, il lui parlerait, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt pour cela maintenant.

Le dieu de la Malice se leva après Tony qui se laissa guider par Pepper, puis rejoignit les quartiers que Freyr avait attribués à Thor et lui-même, se recroquevillant dans la chaleur des draps de leur lit en un petit souffle de contentement.

Quelques heures plus tard, il en aurait ronronné de plaisir quand deux bras sortirent de son dos pour l'enlacer, tandis que la douce présence du blond qui avait collé son torse contre son dos l'envahissait.

« Tu vas bien ? », s'assura le dieu du Tonnerre, Loki se redressant en réponse pour s'appuyer sur ses coudes, le ventre contre la literie, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Ne t'en fais pas. », murmura le brun, en comprenant qu'il était soucieux par rapport à la mission qu'ils avaient dû mener sur un vaisseau semblable à celui de sa détention par les Chitauris et l'Autre « Je suis juste fatigué. »

Thor rit légèrement en l'attirant sur lui « Est-ce un moyen de me dire de m'endormir sans tenter de balader mes mains où il ne faut pas ? »

Avec un ricanement, l'autre mordilla la peau de son cou « Exactement. Décidément, tu fais des progrès en perspicacité. », railla-t-il avant de laisser sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de son compagnon en sifflant plaintivement « Thooor ? »

« Ouiiiii ? », répondit le blond sur un même ton, tout sourire.

« J'ai mal au dos. », ronronna le brun « Et si ta perspicacité est au point… »

« …Alors je devrais comprendre que tu veux un massage. », termina le blond en échangeant leurs places, puis laissant Loki se mettre sur le ventre avec un immense sourire que le guerrier tenta de gommer en l'embrassant, tentative bien vaine lorsqu'il retrouva exactement la même expression quelques secondes plus tard.

Thor commença par les muscles de sa nuque, qu'il savait constamment tendus à l'extrême chez Loki, ayant remarqué les petites pressions régulières qu'il y appliquait pour soulager la douleur, puis descendit sur ses épaules où le brun poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir. Thor était plutôt doué, et ce depuis toujours, contrairement à ce que son air bourru laissait penser.

Lorsque Thor ne put résister à l'envie de titiller la nuque du brun du bout des lèvres, ce dernier rit légèrement en rappelant les règles du jour :

« Ne pas "tenter de balader tes mains où il ne faut pas", Odinson. »

« Ce ne sont pas mes mains. », argumenta le blond, arrachant un rire amusé à Loki qui se retourna pour l'attirer contre lui, posant l'extrémité de ses doigts sur les lèvres trop téméraires.

« Pas touche, dépravée créature. N'as-tu donc aucune manière ? »

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Thor ne s'étonnait plus des surnoms moqueurs que Loki lui donnait parfois. Il avait toujours été joueur, prêt à se lancer dans des défis, même immatures, tant qu'il appréciait un tant soit peu la personne d'en face. Il ne possédait pas le titre de dieu de la Malice pour rien.

« Aucune. », confirma Thor en passant doucement une main sur le ventre de Loki, sans toutefois l'intention d'aller plus loin, comprenant bel et bien que le Jötunn n'aurait pas une telle patience ce soir. Il était toujours un peu fébrile, malgré l'attention que lui consacrait le blond pour le détourner de ses sombres pensées, et sa propre volonté de les ignorer.

-XXXXX-

« Hey, Rodolphe », accueillit Stark en levant son verre, accoudé sur une large table du salon de Freyr « Je ne suis donc pas le seul à ne pas fermer l'œil. Un verre ? »

« Avec plaisir, Stark. », soupira le dieu, s'asseyant à côté du milliardaire en acceptant le verre d'hydromel, ne prenant même plus la peine d'avertir l'humain sur sa concentration bien plus forte en alcool que toutes les autres boissons midgardiennes. Il lui avait dit au moins cinq cent fois.

« Je peux regarder quelque chose ? », demanda soudainement Loki.

« Euh…Ouais, vas-y. », accorda Stark, sursautant carrément lorsque le magicien posa une main recouverte de magie noire sur son épaule, avant qu'il ne comprenne la raison de ce geste « Tu veux voir si on n'aura pas un Zailren numéro deux ? »

Loki sourit et retira sa main « Fort heureusement, non . » Il se releva ensuite, regardant aux alentours, l'air de chercher quelque chose, puis Tony se racla la gorge, signifiant qu'il n'osait pas vraiment demander quelque chose.

« Tu…es resté combien de temps, là-bas ? »

Loki plissa les paupières « Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le loisir de compter, mais plusieurs mois, je suppose. » Puis, il changea complétement de sujet « Tu ne sens pas quelque chose de particulier, Stark ? Je n'ai pas été guidé ici par manque de sommeil…il y a une sorte de…présence. »

Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Le dieu avait vraiment l'air hagard, comme lorsqu'il tentait de localiser une source de magie.

« Non…Pas vraiment. », mentit Tony, un malaise grandissant qu'il mettait sur le coup de l'influence psychologique.

Pourtant, un tourbillon de magie qui commençait à se former devant eux deux le convint du contraire. Encore plus quand une voix s'éleva de l'entité inconnue :

« Loki, Anthony Stark… Roi d'Asgard et Homme de Fer, approchez. »

Le cœur de Loki fit un raté.

« Je reconnaîtrais cette voix entre mille… », souffla-t-il, en s'approchant, son trouble apparent « Frigga…comment est-ce possible ? »

Le tourbillon s'agita, et un rire s'éleva :

« Il n'est rien d'impossible, particulièrement quand la menace est proche. »

Ce fut à Stark de se lever soudainement, se rangeant à côté de Loki en observant la masse magique glisser dans l'air un peu plus près d'eux.

« Steve ! », sourit-il comme un bienheureux « A vrai dire, je ne comprends rien à ce bordel, mais ça fait un bien fou d'entendre ta voix ! »

« Le Walhalla est accessible aux grands guerriers, Anthony Stark. Steve Rogers est l'un d'eux. », confia avec douceur la mère du magicien de la pièce, ce dernier ému mais aussi coupable en se remémorant toutes les excuses qu'il aurait voulu formuler avant qu'il ne soit séparé de Frigga par la mort. Pourtant, avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la magie le contraint au silence.

« Je ne peux rester ici dans le but de derniers adieux, mon fils, j'en suis désolée. Le Walhalla a reçu des Nornes une prophétie que nous nous devons de vous transmettre. »

* * *

_« A la chute de l'__Œillère_ _ des enfers, les âmes déchues à la vue nouvelle draineront le poison d'Yggdrasil. »_

* * *

_*** Par rapport à cette tactique (si vous n'avez pas bien saisi), souvenez-vous, dans Avengers. Loki utilise le sceptre des Chitauris pour se téléporter à l'emplacement du Tesseract. La pierre sur le sceptre et le cube sont reliés, ils sont « les deux côtés d'un passage », comme décrit Clint.**_

Il y a une petite référence à un film/livre dans ce chapitre…voyons si vous allez la trouver !

Hm...Sinon, ouiiiii, j'ai tué Steve, j'ai torturé Tony, balancé Nat' dans le coma... *s'éloigne à petipas* Mais sachez que je n'ai pas vraiment aimé débattre sur "qui prendrait quoi dans la gueule", et que Amanda a failli me convaincre de garder Steve en vie tellement elle avait l'air désespérée des dégâts XD ! De toute façon, malheureusement, je n'aurais pas pu être réaliste sans cette bonne dose de sang et de victimes.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Je remercie en passant tous ceux qui laissent des reviews (anonymes, je ne peux le faire autrement, donc un gros MERCI ici !), elles sont une source de motivation monstrueuse sans laquelle je n'avancerais pas autant :D

Note : En cas d'une quelconque idée pour la prophétie, privilégiez les PM ;)


	3. Souverainté

**Chapitre 3 : Souveraineté**

* * *

Un fin rayon de soleil illuminait les draps quand Loki ouvrit les yeux, s'étirant en un bâillement fatigué. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi sans aucun repos, son sommeil troublé par les événements de cette nuit, la prophétie qu'elle avait apporté, et bien entendu, son entrevue avec Frigga.

Il se retourna dans les bras de Thor pour le regarder, tandis qu'il était toujours assoupi. Il devrait le mettre au courant de la prophétie. Il n'était en revanche pas sûr de lui parler de leur mère. Cela pouvait sembler étrange, mais Loki supportait mal l'idée d'avoir été le seul à l'entendre. Il avait pu voir au cours des années que son frère culpabilisait de la mort de la déesse, tout comme cela avait été son cas lorsqu'il avait appris cet événement.

De la même façon avec laquelle il avait maudit l'idée de ne pas le convier à la cérémonie en l'honneur de Frigga, il soupçonnait que Thor n'apprécierait pas qu'il ait été l'unique appelé par la magie pour être guidé vers Stark afin qu'ils prennent connaissance de la prophétie quand bien même l'absence de facultés magiques chez le dieu du Tonnerre expliquait ceci.

Il entortilla une mèche blonde tout en réfléchissant, remarquant à peine les deux orbes bleus qui se posèrent sur lui quelques secondes plus tard.

« Préoccupé ? », murmura d'une voix rauque le dieu du Tonnerre, vautré dans les draps de telle façon que les sons étouffés par l'oreiller se percevaient à peine. Loki dévia son regard vert jusqu'à croiser le sien, son visage affichant une parfaite neutralité qui caractérisait l'état dans lequel il était plongé lors d'intenses réflexions.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et se redressa en tailleur, ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, puis répondit enfin :

« Un peu. Mais il me faudrait tout le monde pour entamer un tel sujet. »

Il se leva, seulement vêtu d'un bas, et commença à enfiler une tunique qu'il recouvrit d'une armure d'un claquement de doigts désinvolte, puis se retourna vers le blond et s'accroupit au bord du lit. Loki afficha un léger sourire et lui donna une pichenette sur le nez, dans une fausse sévérité.

« Cesse de somnoler et accompagne-moi. »

Thor s'étira. Paresseusement.

« Hmmmm…. »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et lui attrapa le bras pour le traîner par terre comme on le ferait avec un chat qui n'accepte pas la laisse « Debout, Odinson. »

En réponse, le blond grogna des paroles inintelligibles en Asgardien et alla se vêtir dans leur salle de bain pendant que son amant l'attendait, appuyé contre un mur. Quand il sortit, il fut à peine accueillit par un regard et passa en conséquence un bras autour de la taille de Loki, l'attirant plus près, mais ne lui demanda rien de plus. Après tout, qui pouvait affirmer qu'il répondrait différemment des autres fois à propos de ce qui le tourmentait ?

Ils descendirent dans le hall où Zailren était déjà avachi sur un canapé à côté de Pepper et Tony, sa tête au-dessus de leurs épaules en une position absolument indiscrète d'observation des papiers que manipulait l'humain.

« Tony. », salua Thor en arrivant. Loki s'était décollé de lui et alla se servir parmi les vivres disposés sur une table plus loin.

« Hey, pikachu. », répondit Stark, commençant à discuter tranquillement avec Thor alors que son frère les regardait de loin, toujours un peu perdu mais étrangement de bonne humeur.

Il ne comptait plus les fois où il s'était senti de la sorte, relaxé, observant calmement les conversations de chacun sans s'agacer, comme il avait parfois pu le faire en présence des guerriers de Thor, lorsque sa présence semblait fantomatique. Au contraire, il prenait depuis quelque temps un réel plaisir à ne pas prendre part aux choses et se contenter de détailler la situation. De plus, Thor n'était jamais long à venir prendre de ses nouvelles quand bien même il ne demandait rien à personne, et c'était un progrès immense dans leur relation. Thor avait appris, tout comme lui, de leurs nouveaux statuts, qu'il soit question de ceux officiels ou de ceux qu'ils avaient instaurés entre eux. Ils avaient à la fois gagné en maturité dans les liens qu'ils entretenaient tout comme dans la gestion d'un poste de pouvoir. Loki n'avait jamais expérimenté un tel sentiment que celui d'être à sa place, une place accepté par un entourage qu'il appréciait. Il comptait dedans bien des personnes, qu'il considérait sans mal comme des compagnons d'armes. Sif et les 3 guerriers avaient peu à peu commencé à en faire partie, mais moins vite que les Avengers.

Cela aurait pu paraître étonnant, mais il avait vite trouvé leur compagnie distrayante. Après tout, il ne les connaissait que par le conflit qui les avait opposés sur Midgard, et non personnellement. Il n'avait jamais rien eu à leur reprocher de profond, contrairement aux Asgardiens. Et puis, il s'était plu la première fois à mener une bataille qu'il avait parfois prise comme un jeu, importunant l'ennemi par ses fourberies en savourant chaque petite pique qui faisait mouche.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un regard insistant de Stark, désirant sans doute informer tout ce beau monde à propos de la prophétie qu'ils avaient reçue. Ce fut avec une légère lassitude que le dieu hocha la tête, prenant place sur le canapé aux côtés de Thor.

Après avoir réuni les haut-placés du fragment de la Rébellion qui combattait à Álfheim, commençant par Freyr, ils entamèrent les explications. A la fin de ces dernières, sans que Loki n'ait mentionné Frigga, tous restèrent relativement silencieux, dans une incompréhension presque comique de la prophétie. Une sorte de « euuuuh… » général, qui dura un long moment avant que Bruce ne conclut que, peut-être et pour le moment, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre les tenants et aboutissants de la prédiction, ce après quoi tout le monde retourna vaquer à ses occupations, comme si le scientifique venait tout juste de leur fournir l'excuse leur permettant de foutre la paix à leur neurones malmenés par le charabia ininterprétable qu'on leur avait fourgué entre les pattes.

Finalement, le dieu de la Malice se retrouva paisiblement blotti contre son frère, somnolant, profitant des rares instants depuis des mois où ils pouvaient vivre une journée sans attaques. Il ne regrettait pas de ce fait l'idée de la Dernière Détonation, même si la guerre ne s'achèverait pas de sitôt. Il ne perdrait donc pas une miette des moments de paix dont ils disposaient.

_« Moi aussi je veux un câlin. »_, résonna une voix boudeuse dans sa tête.

Loki rouvrit un œil, toisant Zailren assis en face d'eux avec une fantastique moue sur le visage. Il l'ignora royalement en ajustant son front sur son coussin à tête blonde, s'installant plus confortablement.

_« Je veux un câlin ! »_

Loki se contenta de soupirer lourdement. Qu'il aille embêter un autre que lui !

_« Maîîîîîîîîître ! »_

Le dit Maître se redressa brusquement, faisant sursauter Thor qui s'était endormi lorsqu'il envoya un coussin sur l'esprit. Celui-ci gronda comme un gosse en réponse, rejetant sur le côté les projectiles à coups de poing désordonnés.

Ce fut dans ce contexte que le pauvre Roi des elfes découvrit ses camarades – et l'usage déplorable de ses coussins hors de prix, nom d'une oreille coupée !

« Hm… Si les deux Asgardiens, ou presque, pouvaient porter attention aux derniers événements… », commença le Vane, sa voix incertaine stoppant immédiatement Loki qui ne le prenait pas souvent à user d'une telle tonalité.

Quand il croisa son regard, il oscillait entre le trouble et une colère retenue.

« Odin se réveille. », annonça-t-il simplement, détournant les yeux en un signe se voulant désintéressé mais plutôt symbolique de sa révulsion pour l'ancien Roi d'Asgard.

« Bon ben puisque c'est comme ça, je vais faire un câlin à Odin ! », fanfaronna Zailren en se levant, provoquant les réactions plus que choquées des deux frères qui bondirent presque sur lui, au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque, en criant un « NOOOON ! » de désespoir profond. L'image du Père-de-toute-chose enlacé par Zailren était _horrible_. Après s'être pris les pieds dans le tapis, ils se retrouvèrent les trois par terre, les Asgardiens purement paniqués et Zailren hurlant de rire – il précisa tout de même que d'accord ou non, il aurait son câlin Odinesque un jour.

Lorsqu'enfin la cacophonie générale cessa, sous le regard atterré de Freyr, le Roi d'Asgard et son Hirð purent se relever, époussetant leurs habits et fichant à la porte l'esprit qui boudait théâtralement. Une fois fait, Thor reporta son attention sur le brun et hésita un instant avant de partir en avant tout en l'informant :

« J'y vais en premier, rejoins-moi quand tu le souhaites. »

Loki marqua son approbation d'un bref signe de tête, puis s'approcha de Freyr, celui-ci toujours empreint d'une certaine animosité.

« Je suis navré de devoir t'imposer la présence d'Odin. », souffla le dieu du Chaos, s'arrêtant quand il passa à côté du Vane. Ce dernier sourit, essayant de se détendre un peu.

« Je me doute que tu n'es pas complétement ravi qu'il séjourne ici également, étant donné que, tout comme moi, tu connais le fait d'être un Prince emmené loin de son Royaume pour être dressé tel que le Père-de-toute-chose le souhaite. »

Il avait craché ces mots avec une agressivité qu'il tâchait de contenir. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Freyr avait été un Prince de Vanaheim, fils de Njörd et futur Roi. Odin en avait décidé autrement lorsqu'il avait asservi une partie de Vanaheim, celle-ci ne devant l'arrêt de cette conquête uniquement par le don de son héritier qui serait placé sur le trône d'Álfheim et sous les ordres d'Odin. Ainsi, la paix avec Vanaheim aurait été conclue, Freyr un Roi pantin unissant deux Royaumes parmi les plus puissants. Mais les choses s'étaient déroulées tout autrement, puisque, dans le secret, le Prince arraché à son Royaume avait tant proclamé d'alliances avec les ennemis du Père-de-toute-chose et œuvré pour rendre les elfes plus puissants, qu'Asgard ne fut plus capable de contenir la puissance d'Álfheim qui retrouva son indépendance perdue. Freyr en était devenu un Roi puissant et respecté, et également talentueux stratège.

Il enchaîna avec plus de contrôle sur ses émotions :

« Je méprise Odin mais s'il en va de votre volonté de le garder en vie, je n'interférerai en aucun cas. Mais sache également qu'en cas de danger je ne lui viendrai pas en aide et le laisserai mourir sans problème aucun. Il est de votre rôle seul d'assurer sa protection. »

« Nous nous comprenons bien là-dessus. », assura Loki, en accord total avec les décisions du souverain « La vie d'Odin ne dépend que de Thor et moi, et non de la Rébellion. »

Freyr sourit étrangement mais ne répondit pas, laissant Loki s'éclipser pour aller retrouver son frère.

-XXXXX-

« Combien de temps s'est écoulé ? »

« Neuf ans en tout, Père. », le renseigna Thor, s'empressant d'ajouter alors que l'expression d'Odin se muait en une sincère surprise : « Je veux dire…cela fait 9 ans que vous n'êtes pas dans un état ordinaire, soit transformé en corbeau, soit dans le Sommeil… »

Un froncement de sourcil caractéristique tordit les trais de l'ancien souverain en un air sévère, voire colérique.

« Loki… »

« Est présent. », déclara celui-ci, s'avançant dans la pièce, avec un calme aussi déconcertant que la neutralité de son ton. Mine de rien, il s'était préparé psychologiquement – et stratégiquement – à une telle entrevue. Il se plaça face à Odin, aucun des deux n'hésitant avant de planter leurs pupilles les unes dans les autres. Un silence pesant s'installa, brisé par le Père-de-toute-chose auquel le dieu de la Malice laissait pleinement le loisir de prendre des initiatives :

« Comment oses-tu te représenter ainsi… »

Loki eut un sourire sincèrement amusé, ne pouvant se retenir de le narguer quelque peu :

« Mais là est ma place, Odin. En tant que Roi. Et Thor en tant que mon Hirð. »

L'autre se leva brusquement de la couche sur laquelle il se tenait jusque-là assis, scandalisé :

« Comment cela, _Hirð_ ? Ce n'est pas une place pour un héritier légitime Loki, et j'aimerais comprendre la nature de la mascarade que tu as orchestrée ! »

Loki entama une marche circulaire autour de son interlocuteur. Il savait sa place plus haute que celle du Père-de-toute-chose, donc selon lui, il n'existait aucune raison de s'emporter. Il n'avait plus à se soucier de l'avis de ce vieillard et ferait ce qu'il souhaitait. Il le lui expliqua, sur un ton narquois et cassant, sans toutefois être agressif, comme un professeur arguant dans le but que son élève se sente stupide après sa tirade :

« Ce monde n'est plus le vôtre, Odin. Vous êtes à Álfheim, au beau milieu d'une guerre menée face aux armées de Thanos, dirigée par la Rébellion dont Thor et moi sommes les principaux instigateurs et dirigeants. Nous avons la reconnaissance et la loyauté éternelle de toute la Rébellion, tandis qu'à part les Asgardiens, vous êtes en grande partie haï par les peuples d'Yggdrasil. Vous ne devez qu'à nous seuls votre survie. Vous n'êtes plus le Roi d'Asgard, ni le possesseur de Gungnir, ni le Père-de-toute-chose. Vous n'êtes rien, et, sachez-le, m'accuser de trahison est depuis quelques temps une tendance passée. »

« Aurais-tu oublié à qui tu t'adresses ? », rugit l'ancien Roi, révolté par le comportement de son cadet, qui ne se gêna aucunement pour enchaîner, s'étonnant que Thor se retienne à ce point pour ne pas intervenir. Il fallait que Loki tente seul de convaincre Odin, au moins en partie.

« Je m'adresse à un homme cerné par les ennemis qu'il s'est dressé durant ses années de règne, et qui aurait pour choix judicieux celui de ne pas se faire remarquer à coups de grands discours grandiloquents. Vous n'êtes plus en position de le faire. », siffla légèrement Loki, moins agacé qu'il l'aurait lui-même présumé. Il était clairement en position de force, et cela lui procurait une autorité qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire et désamorçait parfaitement la machinerie que son complexe d'infériorité poussait chaque fois à provoquer plus puissant que lui et ignorer le reste. Odin était en l'occurrence _"le reste"._

Loki continua :

« Dois-je vous rappeler que Freyr est Roi de ces lieux ? Autant que vous le détestez, il vous rend parfaitement la pareille, donc tenez-vous à carreau. »

« Cela n'explique aucunement vos rangs respectifs. », gronda sèchement Odin.

« J'ai refusé le titre de Roi. », précisa Thor, manquant de faire s'étrangle son père :

« Pardon ? »

« C'est une trop longue histoire. », abrégea le blond en agitant la main en une mimique désintéressée « Mais sachez que Loki a raison sur la situation. Je vous suggère d'aller le constater par vous-même. Nous ne signalerons à personne votre réveil pour le moment, et il serait avisé que vous gardiez tout aussi secret ce fait. »

Odin les fixa longuement. Il n'en revenait pas. Son fils pouvait-il être si aveugle sur les intentions du magicien ? Il devait pourtant savoir qu'il était indigne de toute confiance, c'était évident.

Loki sembla capter ses pensées car un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Odin serait bien forcé de voir les choses en face au bout d'un moment : les rôles s'étaient inversés, et celui qui n'avait pas sa place dans l'équation n'était plus le dieu du Chaos. Et dire qu'il restait encore à l'informer de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Thor… Avec un peu de chance, le Père-de-toute-chose mourrait d'une crise cardiaque.

« Thor, Loki ! »

Tony débarqua, essoufflé, et excessivement anxieux, si bien qu'il fit à peine attention à Odin. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, s'appuyant contre le mur.

« Les hommes de Thanos à Asgard… Ils ont attaqué Jötunheim… »

Le Jötunn de la pièce sentit une colère vive embraser ses veines, et Thor ainsi qu'Odin posèrent immédiatement leurs yeux sur lui, conscients de son animosité. Freyr arriva également, sans plus s'occuper de l'ancien Roi d'Asgard.

« Même Heimdall à Vanaheim ne peut voir ce qu'il s'y passe exactement. », informa Freyr, une expression nerveuse et agacée par ce fait « Il semblerait que Býleistr nous cache le déroulement des événements…Je pense qu'il refuse que nous intervenions. »

Loki s'apprêta à sortir, arrêté par le Roi d'Álfheim d'une main sur le torse.

« Ne cherche pas à briser son sort d'invisibilité. »

« Vas-tu donc laisser Jötunheim être assiégée, Freyr ? », cracha le brun.

« La colère t'aveugle, Loki. », murmura doucement le Vane.

Le concerné attrapa le poignet de Freyr et se dégagea brusquement de sa prise en feulant :

« Qu'importe la colère, tu ne peux nier qu'on ne peut abandonner Jötunheim à l'ennemi ! »

« Tout comme tu ne peux nier que notre pouvoir est très faible là-bas, Loki. », tenta à son tour Thor, s'approchant de son cadet, désolé « Nous perdrions beaucoup. »

« Mon pouvoir n'est pas faible sur ce Royaume, Odinson. », siffla le Géant des glaces, retrouvant une acidité dans ses paroles qui les avait quittées depuis longtemps.

« Y aller seul est irresponsable. Fais confiance à Helblindi et Býleistr, Loki. Tu ne peux rien maintenant. Si la situation doit tourner à leur désavantage, tu auras du mal à l'empêcher. »

Le Jötunn fronça le nez avec fureur mais ne daigna pas répondre, se contentant de sortir pour faire les cent pas dans la salle commune, focalisant la moindre de ses pensées sur la terre de glace. Zailren avait l'air tout aussi énervé, affecté par la tension qui émanait de son Maître, mais se concentra rapidement sur les autres individus qui avaient suivi le dieu brun, s'attardant plus particulièrement sur le Père-de-toute-chose. Celui-ci également remarqua l'esprit, plissant les yeux suite à cette découverte.

« De la magie noire… », fit-il, pensif. En réponse, Zailren se leva et éclata d'un rire froid en s'approchant de l'ancien Roi.

« Ouais, coucou à toi aussi, papi ! »

« Père…Je crois qu'il est nécessaire de vous présenter Zailren, un esprit noir lié à Loki. », expliqua Thor, surveillant l'entité qui regardait Odin sous toutes ses coutures, un semblant de lueur haineuse brillant dans ses pupilles. Le dieu du Tonnerre oubliait presque la connaissance totale de l'esprit sur la vie de Loki et ses sentiments, par conséquent il n'était pas si étonnant qu'il se montre froid avec Odin. En revanche, le blond ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi Zailren se rangeait du côté de Loki constamment, puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas normalement d'un effet du sámr hǫr. L'esprit ne devait avoir pour seul but que de préserver la vie de son Maître, mais de là à agir en copiant les principes de Loki… Ce n'était pas une obligation. Thor ne pouvait pas non plus dire que l'esprit s'était attaché à eux. Il n'était que contrôlé, et le dieu de la Foudre acceptait mal l'idée aussi saugrenue d'un être né de la magie noire éprouvant ce genre de sentiments. Pour lui, Zailren jouait constamment au chat et à la souris, sans s'impliquer émotionnellement.

Mais cette fois-ci, il avait un doute devant l'agressivité évidente dont il témoignait envers son Père. Il se ralliait complétement aux instincts de Loki, comme prêt à égorger son interlocuteur s'il se montrait désagréable.

De son côté, Odin était de plus en plus perplexe et ébahi par toutes les erreurs commises en son absence. Il ne pouvait accepter que les choses se passent de la sorte, en accordant une confiance aveugle à des êtres aussi fourbes que le dieu de la Malice et une espèce de joyeux allumé rageur dicté par ce même dieu. Le Père-de-toute-chose était véritablement catastrophé par un tel niveau d'inconscience, si bien qu'il lâcha un sourire désabusé et purement méprisant.

« Je ne sais plus comment j'en suis arrivé à penser qu'un de vous deux pouvait être digne du trône. »

Loki se tendit avec animosité et braqua son regard sur lui, retenant une réplique cinglante, la magie l'entourant se contentant de s'agiter, invisible, autour de lui, mais réveillant assez l'esprit qui réagit immédiatement aux sentiments que cette magie laissait transparaître.

« Loki est meilleur Roi que jamais vous n'auriez pu l'être ! », vociféra Zailren, les muscles tendus, et qu'importe s'il pensait réellement ce qui franchissait ses lèvres.

Thor posa une main sévère sur l'épaule de l'esprit pour le calmer, mais il ne fit que se braquer immédiatement :

« Cet enfoiré ne mérite même pas la vie. », grinça Zailren, ses pupilles brillantes de colère « Vous ne pouvez pas- »

« Zailren… », l'apaisa Loki, derrière lui, serrant son avant-bras d'une main en un geste qui traduisait également un léger avertissement « Sors. »

Une fois fait, Odin relança encore les hostilités :

« Vous avez peine à le contrôler, dites-moi. »

« Aucunement. », clarifia Loki « Zailren réagit à mes pensées aussi bien qu'à mes émotions et les exprime donc comme je le ferais si je n'étais pas obligé de vous garder en vie. »

Thor s'apprêtait à apaiser doucement son frère, quand un groupe de mages elfes rentrèrent dans la pièce, oiseaux de mauvaise augure selon les sentiments qu'ils affichaient librement, dévoilant clairement l'ampleur de la situation.

« Le Roi Helblindi a été tué. »

-XXXXX-

Thor se souvenait bien des immenses arbres séculaires d'Álfheim, dont les impressionnantes branches basses avaient permis à Loki et lui de venir s'asseoir faire une pause quand, plus jeunes, ils allaient visiter les contrées des elfes. Sur l'un de ces arbres, seulement quelques mètres au-dessus de lui, le dieu de la Foudre ne fut pas surpris de trouver son frère assis, une jambe repliée, l'autre pendant dans le vide.

Il réagit à peine lorsque Thor se hissa à ses côtés, sur une branche voisine, légèrement surélevée par rapport à la sienne. Un long silence demeura, seulement troublé par le bruissement des feuillages agités par le vent.

« Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens. », lâcha finalement le magicien, sur un ton traînant et quelque peu découragé qui alarma le blond, ce dernier ne se contentant plus de sa place et descendant vers la branche de Loki qui lui laissa une place derrière lui pour qu'il appuie son dos sur le torse de son aîné. Thor commença à caresser les cheveux ébène d'une main, passant son bras libre autour de la taille du Jötunn qui se cala un peu plus contre lui en fermant les yeux.

« Je suis désolé. », chuchota le blond contre son oreille, et Loki sourit tristement.

« Je ne suis pas… Je ne sais pas si je suis peiné ou non. Je me sens juste… » Il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant sur les mots à choisir « Je me sens juste vide. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire et pourquoi les choses doivent toujours en être ainsi. »

« Tu as le droit d'être comme ça, Loki. »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. », ricana-t-il amèrement « Ai-je vraiment le droit de regretter la mort d'un représentant d'une race que j'ai haï et détruite ? J'ai tué le père de ces deux Jötunns, essayé d'annihiler toute forme de vie sur leur planète, traité de monstre ce qu'ils étaient. Puis je me suis allié à eux, sans jamais prendre la peine de leur dire que je ne pouvais me détacher du dégoût et de la réticence que j'éprouvais en leur présence. J'ai joué une mascarade, celle du Jötunn arraché à sa famille, alors que la seule vue de celle-ci m'était insupportable. Je ne suis pas un Géant des glaces dans l'âme, et j'ai été élevé pour les mépriser. Comment puis-je prétendre seulement que la mort d'Helblindi m'affecte ? Comment pourrais-je considérer cela autrement qu'une abjecte forme d'hypocrisie criante ? »

Il y avait un profond désespoir et regret dans la voix du brun qui brisa le cœur du dieu du Tonnerre. Loki déplorait d'avoir coopéré en ne cessant de prétendre et de feindre une acceptation des Jötunns qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvée. Malgré lui, Loki n'avait jamais réussi à apprécier leur race, quand bien même Thor était convaincu qu'il tenait à ses frères de sang malgré la distance qu'il plaçait entre eux.

« Tu as le droit de pleurer un frère, Loki. »

« Il n'était pas mon frère. Je ne l'ai jamais accepté en tant que tel, tu le sais. »

Thor embrassa le crâne du brun tendrement, le serrant un peu plus contre lui « Mais pouvoir le reconnaître en tant que tel, c'est ce que tu aurais voulu, même si tu en étais incapable. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Loki. Tu peux légitimement renier ta famille d'origine si tu penses que c'est le mieux à faire pour eux comme pour toi, mais tu n'es pas en droit de refuser de les pleurer simplement pour un principe. »

Loki bascula un peu plus sa tête en arrière, posant son front dans le creux du cou de Thor.

« Nous sommes tous fatigués de la mort, tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer de le cacher. », le rassura le blond.

Un silence s'installa, moins pesant que le premier, les deux dieux tentant de ne plus penser à rien. Quand ils arrivèrent presque à cet état d'insouciance, Loki en fut ramené très brusquement par une pensée désagréable et se tendit entre les bras du blond.

« Vanaheim… Je ne suis pas certain qu'il faille considérer encore ce Royaume comme sûr. »

Thor sourit doucement, et approuva d'un signe de tête.

« En effet, je pense qu'il n'existe plus d'endroit où l'on puisse être en sécurité. », dit-il, puis soufflant plus bas, affectueusement « Veux-tu les ramener à Álfheim ? Malgré les sorts que tu as placés pour les isoler de l'ennemi ? »

« Je ne serai pas tranquille tant que je ne les aurais pas sous les yeux, Thor. Jötunheim était également protégée par la magie de Býleistr. »

Sans crier gare, le blond saisit plus fermement son amant par la taille et sauta de l'arbre, retombant au sol un peu brutalement, ne laissant pas le temps au Jötunn de protester quand il s'empara de ses lèvres avec une expression béate qui aurait presque fait rouler les yeux de Loki. Il se détacha, avec un sourire immense :

« Dans ce cas, allons chercher mes neveux, Loki. »

-XXXXX-

**Commentaire auteur : **Tadaaaaammm ! Ce chapitre est bien celui qui justifie le genre « family » (pour ceux qui se demanderaient ce qu'il venait faire ici) étant donné le retour d'Odin et l'arrivée des gamins. Hm. J'ai tué Helblindi aussi, oui, ok, j'ai compris, je suis monstrueuse. Mais c'est essentiel mes amis, navrée.

Je suis un peu sceptique sur ce chapitre, je ne vous cache pas. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, que je vois ce qui va ou ne va pas !

Également, je vous annonce la publication d'un recueil de ficlets sur Thor et Loki dont l'update se fera de manière peu régulière, quand des idées me viendront à l'esprit. En l'occurrence, 2 ficlets sont déjà postées, et j'en ai encore 3 en tête à écrire (cela pourra vous faire patienter en attendant le chapitre 4).

Bon week-end et à la prochaine ! :3


	4. Lokison, Odinson, Laufeyson

**Chapitre 4 : Lokison, Odinson, Laufeyson  
**

* * *

Au bord d'une gorge traversant la forêt, Loki et Thor, en compagnie de Stark et Banner, regardèrent un instant l'eau qui coulait quelques mètres plus bas. Lorsque, enfin, Thor brisa le silence en un simple ordre, Tony glapit avec désespoir :

« Nan mais sérieux les mecs, je m'habituerai jamais à devoir sauter dans le vide, pour arriver dans un autre monde à moitié avec l'envie de gerber ! »

Le dieu de la Malice ne se formalisa pas des paroles du Midgardien et lui donna un coup dans le dos qui le fit tomber dans un cri paniqué qui cessa bien vite lorsqu'il traversa le portail.

« Loki… », soupira Bruce, dépité par l'attitude si brutale des Asgardiens à laquelle il ne s'adaptait toujours pas. Certes, Loki était un Géant des glaces, mais en plus d'être un sale gosse, il n'échappait pas au manque de finesse et à sa désinvolture typique quand on le comparait aux terriens. Les huit Royaumes autres que Midgard étaient peuplés de _grands_ malades, vraiment.

Néanmoins, le dieu du Chaos ne poussa pas le vice jusqu'à essayer d'infliger le même traitement au scientifique et au dieu de la Foudre. Malgré sa plaisanterie, il affichait une expression d'une impassibilité incroyable, complétement absorbé par ses propres pensées. Il se contenta de sauter à son tour, disparaissant sous leurs yeux sans se préoccuper de la tension froide qu'il dégageait.

Lorsque les deux autres suivirent, Loki était déjà à côté de Stark – le milliardaire se tenait le ventre, misérablement aplati par terre. Les mains pâles de Loki étaient illuminées de magies noire et verte, et il semblait se concentrer sur le chemin à prendre pour parvenir au sanctuaire de ses fils, qu'il avait cachés à Vanaheim.

« Nord-ouest. », déclara-t-il simplement en entamant la marche, en tête, et de toute évidence fébrile. Thor sourit tendrement devant ce comportement et passa une main dans son dos.

« Presque aucun ne pourrait briser ce sort, Loki. Il est composé de magie noire et de ta propre magie, une composition que je n'avais pas encore vue chez quelqu'un à part toi. Les mages utilisent une magie qui leur est propre, ou de la magie noire, jamais les deux, donc calme-toi. »

Loki sourit brièvement mais reprit assez vite une expression dure, puis lui répondit :

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de m'apprendre quoi que ce soit là-dessus. Mais j'en ai assez vu pour ne plus croire en l'acquisition totale de quoi que ce soit, à commencer par leur sécurité, mis à part concernant Jörmungandr qui ne devrait avoir aucun problème, au fond des océans terriens. »

« Putain j'avais presque oublié qu'on avait un monstre du Loch Ness chez nous. », gémit Tony en se tenant le front. Puis, il releva la tête, sa fameuse lueur curieuse brillant dans ses yeux « Au fait, à propos de gosse, vous ne voulez pas un mini-brun qui appelle la foudre ? Par contre, vous aurez beau insister, je ne serai pas le parrain. »

Le magicien du groupe sourit franchement, mais Bruce le devança dans les justifications, comme tout homme rationnel qu'il était :

« Il serait assez irresponsable d'avoir un enfant pendant une guerre comme celle-ci… »

« C'est en effet assez logique. », confirma Loki, une étincelle joueuse animant ses pupilles tandis qu'il jetait un bref regard à son frère. Après quelques secondes, celui-ci lâcha enfin :

« Raison de plus pour gagner cette guerre. »

Il arracha un haussement de sourcil ainsi qu'un rire amusé au brun. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de cela. Après tout, 3 ans dans un contexte comme le leur n'était pas idéal pour songer à ce genre de choses.

« Si pressé que ça, Thor ? »

Le ton de Loki était une espèce de ronronnement entre sa personnalité taquine et son état de contentement d'entendre cela. De toute évidence, il essayait également, en changeant de sujet, de faire abstraction de son anxiété pour la sécurité de Fenrir et Sleipnir au sein du sanctuaire dans lequel il les avait laissés. Le remarquant, Thor accentua un peu sa pression sur l'épaule du brun « Qui sait. », souffa-t-il simplement « Mais je crois bien que nous sommes arrivés. »

Loki leva le regard, constatant la véracité des propos du blond lorsqu'il aperçut une falaise de roches grisâtres recouvertes d'un lierre épais.

« Hey, dis à tes gamins de pas me bouffer, c'était limite la dernière fois avec Fen' »

En réponse, le magicien rit sombrement, ce qui effrayerait presque Tony si le grand surfeur blond n'avait pas été membre de leur petite expédition pour leur assurer une totale sécurité, bien qu'ils ne craignent plus vraiment Loki – même s'ils étaient certains qu'ils ne devraient pas prendre les choses à ce point à la légère en sa compagnie.

Peu à peu, sous l'action de Loki, la vision que leur offrait le paysage se brouilla pour laisser apparaitre…un énorme loup qui bondit sur Stark. Puis, plus posé, Sleipnir qui plongea sa large tête contre le torse de sa maman en un hennissement absolument ravi.

_« Je ne pensais pas que tu allais revenir maintenant ! »_

_« Avec tonton Tony en plus ! », renchérit Fenrir._

La télépathie avait quelque chose d'effrayant pour Stark. S'entendre appelé de la sorte l'était encore plus. Mais pour une raison vraiment obscure, les deux enfants s'étaient très vite pris d'affection pour les Avengers, si bien qu'ils passaient leur temps à leur courir après, ayant du mal à saisir le manque d'endurance des humains qui finissaient par faire les morts. Généralement, cette méthode ne marchait pas et ils se faisaient secouer comme des pruniers. Loki était vraiment un ange, en comparaison, mais il fallait dire qu'il était loin de harceler ses anciens ennemis pour jouer.

Thor enroula ses bras autour de l'encolure de Sleipnir dont les muscles frémirent d'excitation contenue, heureux de revoir tout le monde. Être enfermé depuis quelques temps pour leur propre protection, d'après leur maman, n'avait pas été la plus drôle situation qu'ils aient connue. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si ça avait été la pire non plus.

« Loki s'inquiétait, mais je vois que vous allez parfaitement bien. », sourit Thor en caressant le chanfrein de l'équidé « Nous allons vous ramener à Álfheim, il s'est produit un grand nombre d'événements pendant votre exil ici. »

_« Quoi ? »_, jappa Fenrir, détournant son attention du visage tout léchouillé de Tony, Bruce aidant ce dernier à se relever comme si une moissonneuse batteuse lui était passée sur le corps _« Des mauvaises nouvelles ? »_

« Pas toutes bonnes. », corrigea Loki, écartant les bras pour que le loup y pelotonne sa grande tête « Býleistr doit venir tout à l'heure, et pendant que nous parlerons je laisserai aux Avengers le soin de vous expliquer les derniers évènements. », continua-t-il en grattant le crâne de son fils.

_« Les Avengers ? Il n'y a pas que Tony et Bruce à Álfheim ? »_

« Plus pour longtemps. Nous allons ramener Clint et Natasha également. Odin est réveillé, il est possible qu'il puisse faire plus pour elle que nous ne le pouvons. »

Un léger grognement résonna dans la gorge du loup, ses babines se retroussant légèrement. Loki lui embrassa le haut du museau avec une tendresse exclusive à ses enfants.

« Odin ne vous fera plus rien, Fenrir. C'est chose certaine, ne t'en fais pas. », le rassura-t-il en caressant les poils hérissés de son échine « Je vais devoir vous demander d'oublier un peu le passé, et si vous en êtes incapables, évitez-le simplement. »

_« Pourquoi ? »_, gronda Fenrir, son humeur changeant du tout au tout _« Tu sais mieux que quiconque ce à quoi il nous a condamnés ! »_

« Shhh…Fenrir, les évènements précédant cette guerre ne peuvent plus y avoir de place. Il nous faut coopérer. N'ai crainte, je pourrirai tout de même la vie d'Odin. »

« Loki… », soupira Thor, même s'il devait avouer que cette perspective l'amusait.

Le loup plissa ses grands yeux mais ne dit plus rien, d'autant plus calmé lorsque la tête de son grand frère se frotta gentiment contre son flanc. Loki remercia silencieusement Sleipnir en ébouriffant doucement son toupet et sa crinière. Après tout, le grand cheval connaissait bien Odin, et ne le considérait pas un ennemi bien qu'il ait fait du mal à beaucoup de membres de leur famille, car jamais il ne s'était comporté de manière agressive avec lui. Plutôt même avec une certaine affection et compassion.

Bruce les regarda un instant, toujours autant surpris et touché par l'amour absolument adorable que portait la déité à ses enfants, puis se racla la gorge, sceptique quant à la suite logique des choses lorsque Loki demanda au canidé de changer de taille, devenant plus grand, qu'il monta sur son dos, et regarda par la suite les deux humains du groupe avec insistance.

« Tu… vas te déplacer comme ça ? », l'interrogea Bruce. Puis il désigna les deux enfants « Je vais rentrer à pied hein. »

Stark écarquilla les yeux « Ah non, Lok' ! Je monte pas là-dessus ! »

Loki rit légèrement :

« Préférez-vous monter sur Sleipnir ou rentrer dans les bras de Thor à coups de Mjölnir ? », ronronna-t-il, ravi de l'expression dépitée des deux Midgardiens « La capitale est à deux heures de marche. Si vous voulez retrouver votre ami Barton dans de brefs délais, je vous conseille de vous décider et choisir la manière la plus simple d'y parvenir. »

Il gratta gentiment le haut du crâne de Fenrir, alors que Sleipnir se dirigeait vers ses futurs passagers qui blêmirent. Il froissa du bout du nez le T-shirt de Stark au niveau de son épaule, l'air de bien s'amuser également.

« C'est ça, moque-toi Gripoil. », râla le milliardaire, avant de poser une main sur le garrot de la bête, prêt à montrer qu'il n'avait aucunement de l'expérience peur au grand désarroi de Bruce. Tony se demanda soudainement comment monter sur ce grand truc.

« Heu…C'est pas que l'machin fait deux mètres de haut mais un peu quoi… HEY ! »

Il atterrit violemment sur le dos du cheval, manquant de retomber de l'autre côté – la grosse classe, en somme. Sleipnir hennit en réponse, moqueur.

« Thor, 'spèce de viking de l'espace, préviens la prochaine fois ! »

Le blond fit un grand sourire, après avoir balancé Tony sur l'équidé, et se tourna vers Bruce qui leva les paumes devant lui en un signe défensif, priant pour ne pas être traité de la même façon. Fort heureusement pour lui, Thor avait beau ne pas craindre réellement Hulk, il faisait toujours preuve d'un peu plus de prudence avec le scientifique, et le hissa sans brusquerie. Il fit ensuite venir à lui Mjölnir, hochant brièvement la tête pour signaler à Loki qu'ils étaient tous prêts.

« Euh…Slei' ? Doucement s'il-te-plaît hein, sinon on va se casser la gueule. », fit Tony, et pour illustrer sa légère appréhension, enroula ses bras autour de Bruce devant lui qui poussa un soupir atterré. C'était n'importe quoi.

_« J'ai huit pattes. Je suis plus stable qu'aucun de vos chevaux ne pourraient l'être. »_

« Qu'aucun de nos chevaux ? », rit nerveusement Bruce « On ne se déplace pas ainsi sur Terre. »

« Trêve de bavardage. », coupa Loki, tapotant le haut de l'épaule de Fenrir « Nous y allons. »

Fenrir gronda et s'élança en avant, vite suivit par Sleipnir – au plus grand malheur des deux Midgardiens. Thor allait à une vitesse à peu près égale à la leur, surprenant Bruce et Tony qui réalisèrent alors la rapidité hallucinante des fils de Loki.

-XXXXX-

Odin passa sa main au-dessus du front de Natasha et resta quelques instants ainsi, cherchant la cause de son mal. Barton, fébrile, ne cessait de changer de jambe d'appui, conscient que si le Père-de-toute-chose ne pouvait rien, la jeune femme serait probablement perdue. Un peu plus loin, Loki regardait l'oisillon s'agiter, appuyé contre le mur à côté de Thor qui n'affichait et ne disait strictement rien.

Enfin, l'ancien Roi retira sa main et conclut :

« La cause de son mal est bien plus qu'un traumatisme, sûrement un effet secondaire des armes de l'ennemi. »

« Et comment peut-on l'annuler ? », demanda vivement Clint, s'approchant et faisant soupirer d'agacement Odin qui allait vite craquer si un mortel continuait de s'adresser à lui comme s'il y avait écrit sur son front "médecin généraliste de Midgard".

« Il faudrait plonger loin, très loin dans son esprit. »

« A quelle profondeur ? », l'interrogea Loki, se plaçant avec son frère en face d'Odin, de l'autre côté du lit de la blessée.

« Elle est comme bloquée. », expliqua Odin « Il faudrait au moins aller jusqu'au subconscient pour y déverrouiller ce qui l'empêche d'agir. »

Loki réfléchit et plissa les yeux « Je ne suis pas capable d'aller jusque-là, même avec Zailren. »

A l'entente de son nom, l'esprit collant apparut aux côtés de son maître.

« Toi, non. », souffla sérieusement Zailren « Et Odin non plus, mais vous maîtrisez tous deux la magie noire. Je connais les méthodes de l'Autre pour implanter un esprit dans un corps. Y enlever quelque chose ne peut être beaucoup plus compliqué. »

« Que proposes-tu ? », s'enquit Thor, jugeant à l'expression presque froide de l'esprit qu'il n'avait pas forcément la solution la plus plaisante en tête.

« Odin, Loki et moi possédons assez de magie noire, ensemble. Loki a de l'expérience en télépathie, et moi en l'esprit lui-même. Déduisez où je veux en venir. »

Loki et Odin se regardèrent. Le dieu brun rit, presque nerveusement si on portait assez d'attention à son attitude.

« C'est une très mauvaise idée. »

« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui. », renchérit Odin, de plus en plus désespéré par le chapeau qu'on lui faisait porter depuis son retour.

« Une fois n'est pas coutume. », ronronna Loki « Plus sérieusement, il faudrait une concentration immense pour cela…Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'aucun de nous deux puisse assez faire abstraction de l'autre pour parvenir à se focaliser sur une entrée dans un esprit aussi longue puisqu'il en faut atteindre les plus basses profondeurs. »

Barton releva la tête vers Loki, les yeux brillants d'inquiétude autant que d'une supplique désespérée.

« C'est le seul moyen, elle ne se réveillera pas sans cela. Loki, vous pouvez le tenter… »

Le dieu fixa longuement l'agent, un petite pique se plantant dans son cœur. Il connaissait ce regard, et le retrouver chez le faucon n'était absolument pas agréable. Quoi qu'il puisse penser des humains, il s'était senti proche de Clint lorsqu'il l'avait asservi grâce au Tesseract, découvrant tous les malheurs qui avaient pu se produire dans sa vie et qui rivalisaient assez avec les siens pour qu'ils puissent tous deux faire preuve d'un minimum de compassion mutuelle. Il n'aimait décidément pas ce regard, le priant de faire quelque chose pour la personne la plus chère à ses yeux.

Il plissa les siens, désolé et contrarié par la situation.

« Barton, un échec la tuerait. »

« Et l'inaction la laisserait endormie à jamais. Elle aurait voulu qu'on le tente. », affirma Clint, une rigueur retrouvée dans la voix, prêt à tenter le tout pour le tout.

Loki hocha la tête doucement, et ses pupilles dévièrent vers Odin qui fronça les sourcils en faisant remarquer :

« Cette méthode nous épuiserait. Je ne vois pas en quoi toi, ou même moi, y gagnerait quoi que ce soit au point de la tenter. »

« Elle est dans notre camp. Ce ne serait que bénéfique. », argumenta Loki.

Odin eut un sourire moqueur.

« Elle est mortelle. Son utilité n'est que limitée, ne me fais pas croire que tu ne le penses pas aussi, Loki. »

Avant que Barton n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, furieux après les paroles du dieu, Loki le devança, glacial :

« Vous ne connaissez pas cette guerre, vous ne l'avez pas vécu et n'êtes pas conscient qu'Yggdrasil a perdu près de 35% de ses habitants jusqu'à aujourd'hui, de plus, votre utilité en tant que vieillard est tout aussi discutable. », cracha le brun, sortant peu à peu de ses gonds « Il ne vous coûte rien que nous utilisions la magie noire, si ce n'est une énergie que nous retrouverons d'ici deux jours tout au plus. »

« Père, ce combat est celui de tous les habitants d'Yggdrasil. Ne vous trompez pas d'ennemi. », intervint Thor.

« Je ne vois simplement aucune raison forçant Loki à ne pas prendre le parti adverse. »

Loki soupira lourdement et contourna la table pour se placer juste en face d'Odin, une démarche assurée et déterminée qu'il adoptait plus facilement depuis qu'il gouvernait, ayant appris à imposer son autorité sans être touché par les paroles de ceux au-dessous de celle-ci. Et ce même si elles le touchaient quand même.

« Si je ne suis ni Asgardien ni Jötunn, je peux prétendre protéger ceux qui, jamais, ne m'ont fait du tort, ou ceux auxquels je tiens. », commença le dieu « Álfheim fait notamment partie des Royaumes auxquels je dois beaucoup, et j'ai de nombreux liens avec les autres qui m'apprécient plus qu'Asgard elle-même. Je ne laisserai pas de misérables et imbéciles aliens nous gouverner et nous dicter leurs lois. Appelez cela de l'orgueil ou un sincère désir d'empêcher la mort de certains, je n'en ai que faire. Acceptez simplement que jamais je n'irai me ranger auprès de créatures si abjectes. »

« Et après cette guerre ? »

Le Père-de-toute-chose pouvait comprendre la nécessité de se ranger auprès d'eux pour survivre face à Thanos et ses armées, mais une fois tout ceci fini, plus rien ne contraignait le dieu de la Malice à agir en leur faveur.

« Après cette guerre, le côté de Thor sera le mien. »

Les yeux du Père-de-toute-chose s'ouvrirent un peu plus grands, clairement surpris. Loki avait prononcé ces mots avec un aplomb à n'en pas douter, certain de sa réponse, si bien qu'il fit grandement hésiter son père adoptif. Lorsque Loki mentait, il le faisait avec plus de finesse, s'appuyant sur la vérité pour rendre les choses plus probables, mais jamais en prononçant un mensonge éhonté qui, particulièrement dans le cas d'Odin, était impossible à prendre au sérieux. Malgré ses sens lui hurlant qu'il s'agissait d'une supercherie, le Père-de-toute-chose était clairement troublé.

« Je me contenterai de cette réponse pour l'instant. », trancha-t-il finalement. Loki hocha la tête puis échangea quelques mots avec les personnes présentes et les fit sortir, gardant à ses côtés Odin et Zailren.

« Loki, tu n'utilisais jusque-là que ta propre magie pour te diriger à l'intérieur des esprits. », commença Zailren, attrapant la main de son Maître, paume contre paume « La magie noire ne sera qu'une source de puissance dans le processus. Cantonne ta magie propre à frayer le chemin, l'autre te permettra de le maintenir plus longtemps. »

« Je comprends. En revanche, tâche de garder un minimum de magie afin de ne pas avoir à venir une nouvelle fois dans mon esprit pour la restaurer. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être affaibli par ce genre de chose maintenant. »

Zailren se tortilla un peu.

« Ton escapade sur Vanaheim sans moi à déjà pompé une partie de ma magie. Je ne peux garantir de t'en donner beaucoup. »

Odin haussa un sourcil devant l'attitude de l'esprit noir. Il était étonné qu'il montre une sorte de malaise face à Loki, presque s'excusant, alors qu'il aurait dû se ficher complétement de la réussite ou non de l'opération. A bien y regarder, Odin fut certain que les magies de Loki et Zailren réagissaient entre elles, expliquant les humeurs communes qu'ils partageaient. Pourtant, Loki ne semblait pas lui-même inquiet, ou le cachait très bien, ce que l'esprit ne pouvait faire.

Loki aspira une partie de la magie de Zailren grâce au contact entre leurs mains puis le congédia, ne désirant aucunement avoir quelqu'un en plus dans cette pièce. Déjà qu'il devait coopérer avec Odin, chose loin d'être une simple promenade de santé, il n'avait pas besoin que Zailren le raille dans son coin pendant ce temps.

Il présenta son avant-bras à Odin, et ce dernier comprenant qu'il cherchait par-là à lier leurs deux magies y apposa une main en un toucher complétement inhabituel qui révulsait assez Loki. Pourtant, le contexte n'était pas propre à de telles pensées, donc il finit par s'habituer. De plus il ne savait pas réellement ce qui provoquait en lui un refus de tout contact avec son ancien "Père". Il hésitait entre la haine ou un sursaut d'orgueil, ce qui révèlerait des choses bien différentes d'une réponse à l'autre.

« Jusqu'où Mère vous a-t-elle apprit à aller* ? »

« Aussi loin que la télépathie l'exige. », répondit le Père-de-toute-chose.

« Alors je suis le plus apte à diriger. », conclut Loki, qui en plus d'exercer la magie quotidiennement, avait réussi à la maîtriser au-delà en ce qui concernait ses applications sur l'esprit.

Odin ne répondit pas, ne se formalisant pas de la constatation du brun, et se demandant plutôt pourquoi il faisait cela. Après tout, Odin savait que même s'il s'agissait de sa propre vie que de venir en aide ou non, il n'aurait probablement pas pris la chose au sérieux, têtu comme il se connaissait. Il déduisit finalement que ses raisons résidaient dans l'attitude de Loki qui l'intriguait profondément. Il voulait comprendre ses objectifs, tout comme la pente qu'il semblait avoir remonté d'après son comportement, plus posé. En fait, il s'interrogeait simplement sur le fait que Loki paraissait aller mieux. Non pas digne de confiance, mais dans un état de bien-être, comme s'il avait trouvé une place à adopter, chose à laquelle il n'était jamais parvenu à Asgard même si on aurait pu lui attribuer le rôle de conseiller de Thor qu'il suivait partout.

Loki avait grandi et n'était plus dans l'ombre de qui que ce soit. Mais demeurait-il dans sa propre ombre ? Pour le moment, Odin n'en avait aucune idée, mais fut étrangement soulagé de voir le Jötunn à ce point épanoui.

Après une bonne heure, ils réussirent plus ou moins leur manœuvre. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre et voir si l'espionne se réveillait.

-XXXXX-

« Býleistr. Il en va de ton rôle de reprendre le trône de Jötunheim. »

Loki tâchait de remettre en place les pensées de son cadet Jötunn. Dans la pièce, seuls étaient restés pour cette discussion les deux Géants, Thor et Odin, ainsi que Freyr et Stark. Le fait que Býleistr explique qu'il ne voulait reprendre le trône rendait profondément nerveux son frère biologique.

« Loki, il reste des ennemis sur Midgard, sur Asgard, et cachés un peu partout dans les Neuf Royaumes. Je ne peux pas assumer le rôle de guider toute ma planète sans en avoir l'expérience. J'ai seulement plus de cinq siècles, et je refuse de mener les miens à la mort par une mauvaise manœuvre. »

« Cinq siècles correspondent à 15 ans, ami Tony. », traduit Thor en chuchotant, afin de ne pas déranger les autres tout en ne larguant pas le milliardaire dans la conversation.

« Tu es l'héritier de Jötunheim. », posa Loki.

« Non. », gronda le plus jeune « C'est toi l'héritier, l'aîné de notre fratrie, le premier fils de Laufey. »

« Je ne peux gouverner là-bas. », trancha le dieu du Chaos, n'aimant pas du tout la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Je demeure un Asgardien, tout aussi ignorant de votre peuple, qu'importe ma réelle nature. Je ne vous connais pas et serais probablement incapable de reprendre le trône comme il se doit. »

« Existe-t-il une autre personne pour assumer cette place ? », demanda Thor, percevant très bien la réticence de Loki. Celui-ci ne disait probablement pas toutes ses raisons, omettant le fait qu'il ne supporterait pas de côtoyer des Jötunns à longueur de journée, bien qu'il ait compris depuis quelques temps qu'ils n'étaient pas les monstres décrits dans les contes.

« Gerd est la fille de Gymir, qui était très respecté. Aucun n'aurait d'objection à la voir monter sur le trône. »

Freyr, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on mentionne son épouse pour prétendante au trône, releva la tête, mais Loki le devança :

« Je m'y oppose. », dit-il calmement.

« Encore une fois, je partage l'avis de Loki. », intervint Odin, faisant sourire le magicien qui railla :

« Faites attention Odin, c'est déjà la deuxième fois. »

Freyr, quant à lui, avait plissé les yeux, intrigué.

« La position du Père-de-toute-chose sur le sujet ne m'étonne nullement, puisque nos relations n'ont jamais été excellentes. », commença le Roi d'Álfheim, avant de se tourner vers le dieu du Chaos « Néanmoins, je ne vois pas les raisons de ton refus, Loki. »

Celui-ci expliqua posément son point de vue :

« Freyr, tu es Roi des Royaumes d'Álfheim et de Vanaheim. Je ne peux laisser ton épouse devenir également souveraine de Jötunheim, et ainsi créer un duo dirigeant de trois Royaumes. Ce serait une trahison envers Asgard que d'autoriser une union si imposante. »

Le Vane renifla, se sentant quelque peu provoqué à travers ce discours, et se mit à marcher à côté de Loki, tout en l'interrogeant :

« Aurais-tu peur que je ne tente de vous asservir après cette guerre, Loki ? »

« Aucunement. », mit au point celui-ci, et chacun se taisait sans prendre part au léger conflit afin de ne pas vivifier la tension flottant déjà dans l'air « Simplement, trois Royaumes unis ne peuvent qu'imposer une pression sur tous les autres individuels, aboutissant sans mal à une peur qui les ferait plier sur tous les sujets face à vous, et conclurait à une union totale d'Yggdrasil complétement boiteuse. »

« L'union des Royaumes n'est-elle pas pour toi acquise ? »

« La Coalition des Neuf l'est. L'union définitive est impossible, tu le sais. »

Freyr ricana, puis marcha jusqu'à se poster devant le Jötunn. Un peu plus grand que lui, il vit Loki lever les yeux pour se planter dans les siens. Une légère admiration pointant, Freyr lui répondit :

« Tu n'es pas naïf, Loki Laufeyson. Ta vision des choses est claire et ta parole franche quand il s'agit de politique. Si tu demeures ainsi, tu feras un grand Roi pour Asgard, mais veille à ne pas attirer les foudres de tes propres alliés. »

« Dois-je comprendre que j'attire les tiennes ? »

« Nullement, mon ami. La conquête d'Asgard n'est pas encore dans mes plans. », ironisa-t-il « Et tu as peut-être raison, pour le moment, il n'est pas bon de souder une partie d'Yggdrasil. »

Il se tourna, mais Loki savait d'ores et déjà que cette petite altercation, malgré les dires du Vane, n'était pas avantageuse. Freyr avait toujours été dans le genre conquérant, bien que fin, un peu à la manière de Loki, et ce dernier ne savait pas exactement s'il comptait poursuivre sur ce chemin.

« Réfléchissez bien, fils de Laufey, à cette histoire de trône. », conclut-il avant de les regarder avec un grand sourire « A propos, votre prophétie n'est pas si compliquée à présent. »

Thor haussa un sourcil, et Tony prêta un peu plus l'oreille.

« A la chute de l'Œillère des enfers, les âmes déchues à la vue nouvelle draineront le poison d'Yggdrasil. », récita le Roi d'Alfheim, jaugeant les réactions de ses interlocuteurs « Songez-y par rapport aux derniers événements. Helblindi est mort. »

« Quel rapport avec… » Loki s'interrompit et écarquilla les yeux.

Non, pas "Helblindi".

« Hel-blinder. "L'Œillère de Helheim". », réalisa à son tour le dieu du Tonnerre. C'était Helblindi, l'Œillère des enfers.

Et selon la prophétie, il avait bel et bien connu la chute.

* * *

_***ce qui est dit dans ce chapitre sur Odin est véridique. Il maîtrise la magie noire, tout comme la magie en général, qui lui a été apprise par Frigga. **_

_**L'histoire de Helbindi/Hel-Blinder est également vraie. Il s'agit en effet de l'étymologie réelle de son nom, bien que cette signification ne soit jamais exploitée dans la mythologie comme je le fais.**_

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! :D

Je peux donc répondre à la question de Butterfly Blue sur la première partie, qui désirait savoir si on verrait Héla. Eh bien, je réponds par un grand voui !

Vous aurez peut-être remarqué que le rythme de publication s'est ralenti (bon, vous allez me dire, ce n'est pas comme si j'abusais en passant d'environ deux chapitres par semaine à un seul, étant donné leur longueur). Cela s'explique par plusieurs choses. Du côté concret, j'ai été souvent malade en ce moment, et donc j'ai eu pas mal de temps pour me consacrer à l'écriture, mais plus maintenant. Ensuite, personnellement, j'ai décidé de passer à ce rythme, pour pouvoir réfléchir plus longuement au contenu du chapitre, que je prends ensuite un plaisir autrement plus grand à écrire (je pense que ça se voit, du moins, je suis plus satisfaite en ce qui me concerne du résultat). Cette partie notamment est particulièrement plaisante à écrire (par exemple, Odin et Loki sont deux personnages que j'aime faire interagir et évoluer) donc je trouve plus judicieux de prendre quelques jours pour réfléchir avant de me jeter sur l'écriture à la mode Berserk.

En revanche, je vous fais part ici de petites lectures en attendant qui pourront vous faire patienter. Toujours du côté Thor, mon recueil qui s'est un peu complété depuis le dernier chapitre, et le last chapter des « Vérités que seuls les fantômes ont le plaisir d'entendre » (je vous conseille d'aller y faire un tour, c'est probablement plus travaillé que DWU elle-même et, accessoirement, me tiens beaucoup à cœur).

Note : pour ceux que cela intéresserait, 1 an midgardien correspond à 35 ans asgardiens environ :)

Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt ! :D


	5. Famille Royale

Isis Nephtys : Étant donnée la prophétie, en effet, Héla jouera un rôle (limité, vraiment) dans la guerre. Et à part ça, je te remercie de ta review, je suis contente que la fiction te plaise toujours, en espérant que ça continue en ce sens :) !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Famille Royale  
**

* * *

Lorsque Thor ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, il fut plutôt assez surpris de trouver sous sa main une masse de poils correspondant très certainement à Fenrir, qui ne s'était apparemment pas gênée pour venir lui voler son Loki en se plaçant entre les deux dieux. Celui de la Foudre caressa le canidé entre les omoplates un instant, avant que ce dernier ne relève le museau vers lui, ouvrant à plusieurs reprises ses mâchoires pour passer sa langue sur ses dents tout en regardant son oncle Thor. Ou beau-papa. Ça dépend du point de vue.

Le fils de Loki couina doucement en pressant le bout de son nez contre le cou du dieu du blond qui rit légèrement en le grattant derrière l'oreille.

« Bien dormi avec ta maman, Fenrir, à ce que je vois. »

_« Je sens comme un reproche dans ta voix. »_, grogna avec amusement le loup.

« Depuis que vous êtes là, vous vous l'accaparez.», se plaignit faussement Thor, et comme pour faire écho à ses paroles, un corps glissa sur lui et des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, lèvres étirées en un sourire malicieux bien trop caractéristique pour que Thor ne le reconnaisse pas.

« Je vous laisse établir vous-mêmes un emploi du temps des heures où vous me garderez. », ricana Loki, jouant avec une mèche blonde « Quant à moi, j'ai un planning très intéressant pour ce début de journée et…Et non, Thor, je ne parlais pas de ça. », contredit-il en croisant la lueur – outrageusement déçue – qui s'était allumée dans les yeux du blond.

« Oh, alors à quoi songeais-tu ? », demanda donc celui-ci, trouvant bien intrigante l'attitude de Loki, sous-entendant clairement : « je vais faire quelque chose de mal, et je vais adorer le faire ».

Le magicien se laissa rouler sur le dos et se redressa en position assise, ajustant ses cheveux un peu éparpillés autour de son visage, puis se leva.

« Eh bien, mon cher Thor, dois-je te rappeler que ton Père n'est au courant de rien sur nous ? »

Thor écarquilla les yeux et quitta le lit brutalement en voyant la figure absolument moqueuse du Roi. Il le voyait venir de loin, avec ses « Au fait, Odin, j'avais oublié de vous dire mais je couche avec votre fils », ce qui donnerait une situation absolument effrayante. Non, bien pire qu'effrayant. Il n'existait strictement aucun mot pour ça.

« Tu ne comptes pas… »

« Oh que si ! », ronronna le brun, passant ses bras autour du cou de son amant, une expression de pure joie aux lèvres « Allez, Thor, laisse-moi me charger de ça. »

Il avait l'air si épanoui que c'en était…inquiétant.

« Loki, tu vas faire quelque chose de vraiment, _vraiment_ mauvais. »

« _Malicieux_ mon cher, malicieux. », corrigea Loki en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres « Laisse-moi faire. Laisse-moi lui en parler. »

« Loki… »

« Fais-moi confiance. », demanda le Jötunn « Je veux voir la tête qu'il aura… », ricana-t-il ensuite.

Le dieu du Tonnerre soupira lourdement :

« Tu es diabolique. »

En réponse, le blond n'obtint qu'un sourire rayonnant avant que Loki ne file en dehors de la chambre, le laissant en compagnie de Fenrir, qui, d'après sa langue pendante, se moquait clairement de la situation ridicule dans laquelle se trouvait le grand Odinson.

-XXXXX-

« Clint… »

La Faucon sursauta brutalement et se redressa, posant ses deux mains sur le lit où était allongée Natasha. Il l'avait veillée toute la nuit et affichait un visage absolument fatigué, des cernes immenses sous ses yeux, si bien que la première réaction de la jeune femme fut de sourire légèrement. Elle sembla vouloir parler mais ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. L'archer devina que sa tête devait tourner et posa une main sur le côté de son crâne en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

« Ménage-toi, Nat'. Tu as été endormie longtemps. », murmura-t-il.

Il se retourna pour lui servir un verre qu'il posa sur la table juste à côté d'elle, avant de passer ses doigts derrière la tête de la jeune femme et l'aider progressivement afin qu'elle se redresse en position assise. Il l'assista ensuite pour qu'elle boive une gorgée d'eau pour apaiser sa gorge enrouée, mais elle ne put en avaler qu'une très faible quantité avant de refermer les yeux. Au soulèvement lent de sa poitrine, l'oiseau comprit qu'elle s'était endormie à nouveau, mais il était bien moins inquiet maintenant qu'elle avait repris connaissance.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Loki, qui avait dû passer par ici pour trouver Odin, observait la scène depuis quelques secondes derrière la vitre de la pièce. Il entra et s'annonça par un simple salut que Clint lui rendit, ce dernier le laissant poser une main recouverte de magie sur le front de la jeune femme. Il la retira après quelques instants et donna quelques nouvelles à l'archer :

« Elle est sur la bonne voie. Néanmoins, il lui faudra sans doute plusieurs jours voire semaines avant qu'elle ne se réveille complétement. »

« Je vois… » Clint sembla hésiter puis se leva, maudissant toujours autant la tête de plus qu'avait le dieu par rapport à lui « Je te dois réellement quelque chose pour ça. »

Loki eut un sourire amusé, observant Clint avec une curiosité digne d'un enfant devant un animal inconnu à ses yeux « Vous, les mortels, êtes étranges. Tout autant que votre mort vient rapidement, de simples actions comme le pardon s'effectuent à toute vitesse, comme s'il s'agissait de futilités. Dire qu'avoir sauvé cette femme te donne une dette à payer à un dieu t'ayant fait tuer les tiens est bien singulier. Oh, bien sûr, si tu veux me rendre un service, loin de moi l'idée de protester. »

Clint se renfrogna et lui tourna le dos « Maintenant que j'ai entendu ça, je crois que ça va aller, merci. »

Le dieu de la Malice ricana et partit. Il était encore assez tôt dans la matinée ; peu étaient levés mis à part les gardes de nuit, ainsi Loki avait des doutes quant à la disponibilité d'Odin, malgré le caractère quelque peu insomniaque de l'ancien Roi. Après tout, quand on prend des pauses de plusieurs mois pour dormir, on peut bien s'abstenir de quelques heures toutes les nuits. Loki se souvenait encore très vivement de ces soirées où, comptant effrayer son grand-frère, il apercevait au loin la silhouette du Père-de-toute-chose et détalait comme un lapin. A cette époque, il se pensait discret, mais après réflexion, il ne voyait pas comment Odin aurait pu le manquer. L'ancien Roi n'avait jamais protesté et l'avait laissé faire le même manège tous les soirs. Maintenant, Loki se sentait vraiment ridicule en pensant qu'il croyait semer son Père adoptif, alors qu'en réalité, ce dernier se contentait de laisser couler.

Finalement, ce fut arrivé dans la salle commune qu'il vit Odin, les mains appuyées sur la balustrade du balcon donnant vue sur les forêts d'Álfheim. Insomniaque, comme Loki l'avait pensé. Et tout autant qu'avoir eu raison fit naître sur ses lèvres un léger sourire, cette pensée le troublait au plus haut point. Lui qui rejetait Odin en le considérant comme un étranger, le connaître si bien était source de malaise. Il refusait de s'en souvenir, et pourtant, c'était ce genre de détails qui le ramenait à son passé sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Il se rappelait de la connaissance absolument infinie qu'il avait sur les habitudes, les goûts, les manies de son père adoptif, alors qu'il tentait d'attirer son attention et sa fierté. Pour cela, passer par ce qui caractérisait le Père-de-toute-chose avait été un chemin logique. Ainsi, il s'était intéressé de manière obsessionnelle à cet homme, d'une différente façon que celle employée avec Thor qu'il suivait tout simplement. Non, concernant le Père-de-toute-chose, l'attention avait été extrêmement divergente, consistant plus exactement en des actions pour lui plaire dignes de l'adoration, de la dépendance la plus malsaine aux résultats de ses efforts.

Aujourd'hui, ces souvenirs le dégoûtaient, éveillaient en lui la douloureuse pensée qu'il avait été un jour un instrument si manipulable, un misérable Jötunn rampant au pied d'un père qui ne le regardait pas, pour un simple acte d'amour qui n'était jamais venu. Et il ne pouvait haïr que d'autant plus ce qu'il avait été, révulsé par cette vision pathétique et par l'homme qui l'avait mis à ses pieds par une indifférence mordante, une ignorance qui n'avait demandé qu'à être brisée. Mais aurait-elle pu seulement, un jour, l'être ?

Le regard d'Odin était toujours passé à travers lui. Il était transparent. Complétement transparent. Pourquoi cela aurait-il pu changer alors qu'il avait tout entrepris pour régler ce problème ?

En silence, il s'approcha, s'accoudant sur la même rambarde, juste à côté d'Odin. Aucun des deux n'accorda un regard à l'autre, fixant obstinément le bleu de la nuit qui se dissipait face à l'aurore pointant.

« Je suppose que ta venue n'est pas hasardeuse. »

« Vous supposez bien. », ironisa Loki, levant les yeux au ciel devant l'évidence que pointait Odin « Vous savez, vous avez manqué les 9 dernières années. », commença-t-il, et d'après la pupille bleue terne du Père-de-toute-chose qui se posa sur lui, il devina une légère suspicion quant à ses prochaines paroles, mais aussi un intérêt un peu plus sincère. Et ça, c'était bien plus étonnant ainsi qu'embarrassant, si bien que Loki ne put réellement faire abstraction de ce détail.

Loki repoussa ces pensées, et remarquant le silence de son interlocuteur, poursuivit :

« Cela fait 3 ans que Thor est au courant de ma survie et que nous collaborons. »

Loki plissa discrètement une paupière. Lui qui avait si bien réfléchi à cette conversation, il tournait désormais autour du pot. L'attitude d'Odin ne le permettait pas de penser posément. _Cessez de me regarder comme si rien n'avait changé depuis ma chute du Bifröst, vieux fou._ Non, il n'était plus le renard malicieux transformé en corbeau naïf et doux, soumis aux lois de l'obéissance aveugle et de la soumission affective. Alors qu'Odin arrête de darder sur lui un œil qui cherche sa faille comme si un quelconque sentiment, à nouveau, aurait pu s'afficher. Comme s'il allait supplier pour quelque attention. A présent, qu'on l'écoute ou non, Loki dirait ce qu'il avait à dire et partirait. Point.

« Je remarque que, depuis tout ce temps, vous n'avez toujours pas de belle-fille…ou de gendre, sait-on jamais. », déclara-t-il soudainement, en une entrée en matière absolument tordue, mais qui lui convenait bien, après réflexion.

Odin haussa un sourcil, sceptique « Qu'insinues-tu, Loki ? Que les seuls prétendants au trône si Thor et toi mourrez seront un cheval, un loup, ou un serpent ? »

Le dieu de la Malice ricana. Non, ce n'était pas ce à quoi il faisait allusion, mais cette constatation était définitivement une nouvelle idée à cogiter.

« J'insinuais qu'il y a un prétendant à cette place. », fredonna nonchalamment Loki, triturant l'ongle de son index avec celui de son pouce.

« C'est un manque de chance pour ce prétendant que de vouloir un mariage sans possibilité d'héritier. Asgard ne le tolère pas. »

« Parce que le prétendant en question est un homme ? Je n'ai jamais dit cela. »

« Qui est-elle, donc ? »

« Je n'ai pas non plus dit que c'était un femme, Odin. »

L'ancien Roi commençait à perdre patience. Le magicien voulait le faire tourner en bourrique et avait réponse à tout. C'était loin d'être une situation supportable, et s'il avait pu le faire, il aurait puni son insolence. Néanmoins, étant donné que Loki s'était amusé maintes fois à lui rappeler son incapacité de gérer quoi que ce soit, il demeura à l'écouter.

« Hermaphrodite. Comme les Géants de Feu, de_ Glace_… »

« C'est… »

« Non, ce n'est pas Býleistr. », corrigea Loki avant qu'il n'ait le malheur de songer à l'éventualité.

« Je ne connais pas assez de Géants encore en vie pour les citer. », grinça Odin, définitivement agacé.

« Oh, je vous en prie ! », gémit faussement Loki en roulant des yeux. Son père adoptif était tellement long à la détente, c'était navrant « Vous en connaissez au moins un. »

Le dieu du Chaos se redressa. Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait presque face au fait accompli, à savoir informer Odin, il se rendait compte qu'il éprouvait des sensations bien différentes de ce que son esprit rationnel lui avait soufflé avant de venir trouver l'ancien Roi. Il aurait dû se sentir insolent, arrogant d'être décidément une plaie sans nom pour l'homme qu'il haïssait, heureux de pouvoir lui montrer qu'il décidait de sa vie, de son destin, sans avoir à consulter qui que ce soit comme s'il était enchaîné à des supérieurs ou des principes.

Mais non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il ressentait. Et il avait honte de se rendre compte, que, malgré tout, il était fébrile. Il n'avait rien à prouver ! Personne à impressionner, à rendre fier ! Il était libre. Il n'était plus le jouet jötunn avec lequel Odin élaborait ses petites planifications.

Alors pourquoi ?

Il recula, reniflant de dégoût. Il aurait voulu briser ce lien qui compressait et lacérait son cœur. Il aurait voulu geindre de son impuissance face à lui-même et ses sentiments traitres. Il aurait voulu hurler de rage. Il aurait voulu pleurer de fureur. Il aurait voulu, de toute son âme, parvenir à détester Odin, parvenir à s'accrocher à la haine plutôt qu'à l'espoir d'être enfin vu et aimé. Alors pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ?

Instinctivement, il tourna le dos et s'éloigna. Chacun de ses mouvements respirait la colère la plus sourde.

« J'ai peur de comprendre. », lâcha soudainement Odin, bien plus calmement qu'il l'aurait lui-même présumé, puisque son attention était focalisée sur la soudaine animosité du magicien.

« Je n'ai que faire de ce que vous pensez. »

C'était un grondement sourd, un feulement animal, une sorte de menace. Il avait pourtant réussi à se tenir face à Odin, calme, sans aucun problème, pendant plusieurs jours. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il craquait, pourquoi son cœur complétement retors devait à nouveau se retourner contre lui, lui montrer qu'Odin avait été un père, qu'il avait voulu le satisfaire, qu'il s'était toujours senti insignifiant devant lui, et que, au grand jamais, ces faits n'avaient changé. Tout autant qu'il avait décidé, autrefois, d'arracher la tendresse de Thor envers lui pour qu'il le méprise au lieu de l'aimer, il désirait ne plus rien ressentir en ce moment, ne plus avoir de comptes à rendre à Odin.

« Ce n'est pas digne de- », commença celui-ci, vite coupé par un éclat de rire terriblement froid :

« Cela m'importe si peu, Odin ! Et si, après tout, vous voulez être rassuré sur une histoire de rang, dites-vous qu'il est la plupart du temps au-dessus. », siffla le brun.

« Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, Loki. », soupira presque le Père-de-toute-chose, ne sachant absolument pas comment réagir face à des paroles si crues et balancées sans le moindre but.

« Bien sûr, que je ne le sais plus ! Il n'y a rien ! Rien à vous dire ! » Il criait à présent, ayant gardé assez de raison pour insonoriser la pièce grâce à sa magie. Il se retourna brutalement vers Odin « Que puis-je dire, _Père_ ? Pour que vous voyiez, compreniez, cessiez de vous enfermer dans l'ignorance en vous forçant à ne rien regarder d'autre que vos objectifs ou votre statut ! »

Il serra les dents et les poings, ne désirant que cracher la boule qui nouait sa gorge.

« C'est n'importe quoi. », posa Odin.

Il eut au moins pour effet de faire taire Loki, qui le regardait maintenant avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés, ne s'étant ni attendu à une réponse si stoïque, ni à ce genre de propos. De ce fait, sa position, bien que tendue, semblait plus attentive, plus désireuse de comprendre les raisons de telles paroles.

Odin s'approcha, mains liées dans son dos « Je n'ai rien eu le temps de dire que tu te braques et fulmines seul. Tu es impatient, impétueux. Tu n'as pas appris grand-chose depuis que nous nous sommes quittés. »

« Il est inutile de me faire part de ces pensées, je suis déjà certain que vous songez à ce genre d'idioties. Ne me faites pas l'offense de prétendre que vous avez sincèrement songé, à un quelconque instant, que j'avais changé. Cela ne vous importe pas, donc vous n'y portez aucune attention, et ne le voyez pas. Vous n'avez toujours vu que Thor. »

« Ce n'est pas ce pourquoi tu es venu ici. »

« Et vous tentez d'éviter le sujet. », ajouta Loki.

« Parce que tu désires réellement l'aborder ? », rétorqua l'autre.

Loki plissa les yeux, puis les détourna, prenant ensuite place sur l'un des canapés « Non, je ne le souhaite pas. C'est vain. »

Odin s'installa sur le canapé, juste devant celui du Jötunn « Viens-en à ce que tu voulais demander. »

« Il n'y a rien à demander. Je tenais juste à vous informer d'un fait, et je ne vous autoriserais pas à vous mettre en travers de celui-ci. »

« Je vois cela. », sourit Odin.

Loki ricana :

« Vous êtes en train de penser que ça ne durera pas. »

« Pourquoi cela durerait-il ? Tu as failli tuer Thor, as essayé d'envahir Midgard, puis es devenu Roi à son insu. »

« Et demeure _depuis trois ans_ à ses côtés, avec un attachement plus grand que de raison selon les standards d'une "relation de simple amusement" comme les Asgardiens l'appelleraient si finement. »

Ah. La voilà enfin, cette fameuse crise cardiaque qui aurait pu subvenir si le vieux dieu avait été un simple humain, et s'il n'avait pas tenté au mieux de demeurer imperturbable.

« Trois ans ? Vous n'avez donc aucune considération et vous permettez de jeter à la figure une idée aussi absurde que celle d'entretenir une telle relation ? Vous avez perdu l'esprit, et je me fiche bien de telles imbécilités. Thor fait ce qu'il souhaite, s'il s'agit d'ignominie, qu'il s'y jette donc s'il n'en a même pas conscience. »

Incrédule, Loki cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de plisser les yeux, les muscles de sa tempe gauche se contractant avec une certaine colère « Vous le laisseriez faire, même si vous pensez qu'il se déshonore ? Dois-je comprendre que vous le reniez ? »

Étrangement, les nerfs de Loki déjà à vifs s'embrasaient d'autant plus d'une telle constatation. Cela lui semblait si honteux, si immonde, de rejeter Thor, qu'il ne pouvait ni y croire ni l'accepter.

« Tu te fourvoies, Loki. », répondit de manière neutre l'ancien Roi « Il n'y a plus personne à renier, puisque mon héritage lui-même n'existe plus. Vous avez repris les rênes, vous vous en êtes emparés sans mon consentement, vous êtes un Roi et un Hirð qui tracent leur propre voie. Je ne suis plus votre souverain, donc ces affaires ne me concernent plus. »

Loki ricana et se leva, se plantant devant le Père-de-toute-chose.

« Qu'êtes-vous si vous ne demeurez pas plus longtemps un Roi ? », souffla le brun en s'accroupissant, une nouvelle fois attardé sur le frottage d'un de ses ongles tout en s'exprimant « Qu'était-ce pour vous, de nous appeler en tant que vos fils, si notre avenir ne vous importe pas une fois le trône rendu ? La vie de Thor ne vous intéresse pas, et son bonheur, son malheur, non plus ? »

Odin se pencha vers le Jötunn en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux « Savoir ce que je veux pour Thor a-t-il tant d'importance pour toi ? »

Loki s'humecta les lèvres dans une moue pensive, sans relever la tête vers son interlocuteur quand il répondit :

« Vous avez toujours fait passer vos devoirs avant votre famille. Alors, oui, je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous souhaitez puisque vous n'avez plus ces devoirs, puisque vous êtes libre, et aux côtés de votre fils. Il m'étonne que vous lui portiez si peu de considération. », avoua-t-il.

« Thor est tout autant libre que je le suis, je n'ai plus pour rôle d'être sur son dos constamment. »

Loki rit amèrement et releva la tête. Odin fut surpris de voir sur ses lèvres, un sourire comme peiné, d'une tristesse à laquelle il s'était résigné, perceptible à travers sa voix lorsqu'il murmura :

« Vous parlez de _rôle_. Encore et toujours. Ne pouvez-vous agir d'une autre façon qu'en étant contraint ? Ne pouvez-vous simplement être là, pour Thor, parce que cet imbécile de blond le désire ? Vous… » Loki s'interrompit, lâchant un petit rire si bas qu'il s'apparentait plus à une violente expiration « Même sans le trône, vous ne vous sentez pas capable d'agir juste comme un père l'aurait fait. »

Leurs pupilles se fixèrent un moment, attentives. Peu à peu s'installait une certaine douceur dans l'attitude du magicien qui réalisait que sa haine et ses regrets se rapportant à Odin étaient étroitement liés à l'amour qu'il avait toujours eu pour lui mais surtout à _l'incapacité totale _qui empêchait le Père-de-toute-chose d'exprimer réciproquement cet amour. Odin avait été un Roi, fier de Thor, mais jamais aimant de manière concrète, que ce soit envers le dieu du Tonnerre ou de la Malice. Aucune étreinte ou réelle proximité psychologique. Comme si Odin avait toujours évité ce genre de situations et qu'elles l'embarrassaient complétement. C'était bien la première fois que Loki voyait la très nette faille de son père : il n'arrivait pas à se comporter en tant que tel.

Les familles royales avaient toujours été terriblement plus compliquées que toute autre.

« Loki. », l'appela-t-il soudainement, un clair ton d'avertissement, mais qui n'était pas destiné en reproche au brun « Il y a quelque chose, au loin. »

Loki cligna des yeux, tiré de ses pensées et se redressa. Il retira son sort d'insonorisation pour améliorer ses propres sens de perception. Quand, enfin, il fut conscient de ce qui régnait au-dehors, à quelques kilomètres d'eux et se rapprochant vivement, il ferma les yeux douloureusement.

« C'est celui qui se nomme l'Autre, n'est-ce pas ? La magie noire qui se concentre où il se trouve est impressionnante. », fit remarquer Odin en se levant de même. De son côté, le dieu du Chaos ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Oui, c'était bien l'Autre, et non, il n'avait pas envie de spéculer plus longtemps sur ce fait.

Il se tourna vers Odin et Gungnir se matérialisa entre ses doigts. Il tendit le sceptre à Odin avec un léger sourire :

« Veillez à ne pas me tirer dessus _par inadvertance. _»

Surpris, l'ancien Roi se saisit de l'arme, observant avec insistance la nouvelle que fit apparaître Loki. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, mais sa tentative d'aborder la situation avec désinvolture était quelque peu ternie par le rictus nerveux étirant ses lèvres.

« Je suppose que j'ai le droit d'avoir un sceptre plus personnel que de reprendre bêtement le vôtre. » Loki recula ensuite, chuchotant rapidement le nom de l'esprit lié à lui, celui-ci réagissant immédiatement à l'appel de son maître.

« Il y a également une attaque sur Vanaheim. », précisa Zailren en arrivant « Ils sont plus nombreux là-bas, mais moins puissants. Ce ne sont pas vraiment des dangers, mais les Vanes seuls ne pourront les contrer. »

En pleine réflexion, Loki passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, puis prit sa décision :

« Envoie Thor et le nombre de guerriers nécessaires sur Vanaheim. Dis-lui qu'il n'y a aucun signe de l'Autre et que je reste ici m'occuper des ennemis s'en prenant à Álfheim. »

Zailren n'aimait pas vraiment ce plan, en fait. Quand il avait un regard pareil, Loki était prêt à tout. Il ignora d'ailleurs complétement l'esprit quand celui-ci demanda s'ils étaient vraiment obligés de mentir à Thor au sujet de l'Autre.

« Les blessés restent tous sur Álfheim, rassemble-les au centre du palais et envoie-leur Sleipnir ainsi que Barton pour rester avec eux. Dis à Fenrir, Skergir, Banner et Fandral de me rejoindre. Il me faut également plusieurs mages elfes, réquisitionne-en autant qu'il faut selon l'effectif de l'ennemi. Le reste, je te laisse t'en occuper. Oh, attends. Envoie Stark sur Vanaheim. »

Si le milliardaire voyait l'Autre, il ne leur serait d'aucune utilité. Loki pouvait faire face à ce monstre après des années, mais un simple mortel quelques jours plus tard après sa première rencontre avec le taré en question ? Pas que Loki soit délicat au point d'épargner une syncope à Iron Man, mais vraiment, il n'avait pas besoin d'un poids mort.

Zailren disparut, laissant Odin briser le silence en soupirant.

« Toi et moi n'avons pas récupéré complétement nos pouvoirs après…les soins de cette mortelle. Qu'espères-tu comme issue dans un tel affrontement, en ayant envoyé Thor sur Vanaheim pour l'éloigner ? Je pense qu'il est inutile de te faire remarquer que c'était complétement irresponsable. »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel « Oh, je vous en prie, il sera déjà assez furieux quand il comprendra la supercherie, alors épargnez-moi vos protestations. »

« Admets que c'était idiot. »

« C'était idiot. », cracha Loki avec une mauvaise volonté qui fit doucement sourire Odin « Mais il est des choses que l'on doit régler soi-même, et, présent ou non, je n'aurais pas laissé Thor intervenir dans un combat qui n'est que le mien. Vous appelez ça l'honneur guerrier à Asgard. Admettez que ce principe est tout aussi idiot. »

Odin soupira lourdement.

Ce garnement avait toujours voulu avoir le dernier mot.

* * *

**Commentaire auteur : **Je vous vois taper sur la table avec vos fourchettes et couteaux en réclamant la mort de l'Autre. Genre, histoire de compenser pour toutes les merdes qui sont arrivées aux protagonistes. Je comprends mes loulous. Courage.

A propos, vous saviez que dans le script, juste avant de dire à Loki que Frigga a été tuée, il y aurait dû avoir une mini-scène ? Le dialogue en est d'ailleurs très intéressant, puisqu'il s'agit d'une scène entre Odin et un garde. Au moment où le garde demande si Loki doit être informé de la mort de Frigga, Odin répond de lui déclarer que « la reine est morte », mais se rattrape au dernier moment, en remplaçant le terme « reine » par « mère ». Comme quoi, personnellement, je continue d'apprécier Odin…il est juste…Pas doué en psychologie ? En réalité, je pense qu'il évite délibérément ce genre de sujet, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il s'en fiche non plus. Cette mini-scène le prouve, selon moi, et montre qu'il tient encore à Loki. Simplement, il ne l'afficherait que difficilement face au concerné, et sûrement que s'il avait dû lui dire que Frigga avait été tuée lui-même, il n'aurait pas pris de pincettes. Je vois Odin comme un père qui agira toujours à distance, sans que Loki s'en rende réellement compte, et ce même s'ils ont beaucoup de mal à se comprendre l'un l'autre car au fond, ils ne communiquent pas vraiment entre eux.

Brefouuuuuille ! Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, ou soirée, et à bientôt ! :D Je vous remercie toujours autant pour vos reviews si meugnonnes et vos lectures ! *câline son écran dans l'espoir que vous receviez un peu de câlins, même si ça ne marchera pas*

Ps : il est tard, je repasserai sûrement ultérieurement si j'ai laissé des fautes.


	6. Une nouvelle Détonation

**Chapitre 6 : Une nouvelle Détonation**

* * *

Mjölnir fila à travers la horde d'ennemis, tranchant en deux leur rang déjà désordonné par les attaques des mages elfes, des Vanes, Asgardiens, et quelques nains de passage. Il n'y avait plus aucune pitié dans le regard des hommes – mais aussi femmes – d'Yggdrasil qui combattaient avec une rage sans nom et une lassitude générale de la guerre qui s'était muée en une colère meurtrière, chacun n'aspirant qu'à terminer au plus vite l'affrontement. Et rien ne les empêcherait plus de gagner, puisque la Dernière Détonation avait eu lieu, qu'ils étaient sur le point d'emporter la victoire, et que leur motivation sans faille dominait complétement leurs esprits dont la violence avait été aiguisée lors des conflits persistants.

Ils touchaient au but, et cela rendait Thor d'autant plus déterminé à écraser leurs adversaires.

« Point Break ! Je commence à me demander si on a bien analysé la situation ! », glapit Tony dans l'oreillette du blond, sur le ton de celui qui vient de réaliser un élément absolument primordial, ce qui intrigua, et inquiéta quelque peu, Thor.

« Qu'il y a-t-il ? »

Un crissement désagréable survint dans le dispositif, vrillant le tympan de Thor, sans doute à cause d'une explosion mal retranscrite par le son saturé de l'oreillette. Enfin, Tony put répondre, avec une voix légèrement essoufflée :

« On a laissé Loki sur Álfheim, parce qu'il voulait y rester. », commença-t-il, coupé par le bruit désagréable des propulseurs. Il reprit : « Il nous a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de l'Autre à Álfheim. »

« Ou veux-tu en venir ? », demanda le blond qui voyait pourtant très bien l'idée du milliardaire, mais refusait profondément d'y songer.

« Ton frère veut sa revanche sur l'Autre, Thor ! S'il n'y avait réellement eu aucun signe de ce dégénéré d'alien chez les elfes, il serait venu ici, avec nous, à Vanaheim, pour vérifier si jamais l'Autre s'y cachait. Ou au moins, il nous aurait demandé d'ouvrir l'œil à Vanaheim pour savoir s'il était là ! »

Thor relâcha rageusement la foudre accumulée au sein de son marteau, grognant :

« Tu penses qu'il nous a écartés ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais il a vite pris une décision pour un mec furax qui ne sait pas où se trouve son meilleur ennemi. Et s'il s'avère qu'il a agi volontairement dans le but de nous éloigner…ça veut dire qu'il veut, dans le meilleur des cas, juste s'assurer qu'on n'interviendra pas dans son petit duel de cowboys, et dans le pire des cas…il a un plan absolument foireux que t'aurais pas approuvé, donc il s'est contenté de ne pas t'en parler ni te donner l'occasion de l'empêcher d'appliquer cette stratégie. »

« Alors il faut que j'y retourne. », trancha Thor en s'envolant un peu plus loin des combats, prenant le temps de spéculer un peu sur le problème, mais très vite interrompu par l'ingénieur :

« Attends ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, Thor. Je sais que c'est ce que tu veux, mais on risque de galérer sans toi ici. », argumenta-t-il, de toute évidence de plus en plus épuisé par le combat et assez mal remis de son voyage et sa détention sur le vaisseau de Thanos « Et puis, que tu le veuilles ou non, on est partis depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, alors je ne pense pas que tu puisses vraiment empêcher Loki de mettre à exécution son idée, s'il en a réellement une. Il ne te laisserait pas contrecarrer ce plan, et tu risquerais de le mettre plus à mal qu'autre chose. Il a besoin que tu ne sois pas là afin de se focaliser correctement sur ce qu'il doit faire. »

Thor serra avec force le manche de son marteau, fébrile. Il ne savait absolument pas ce que son frère avait en tête, mais il était convaincu de s'être fait avoir et s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu clair dans le jeu du Jötunn. S'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, Thor savait qu'il serait furieux contre cet irresponsable de magicien mais surtout contre lui-même, et actuellement, il supportait mal le fait d'être impuissant dans une telle situation et devoir se contenter d'attendre le résultat des initiatives soudaines de Loki.

« Je comprends. », lâcha finalement Thor, avec un soupir frustré.

Tony qui passait assez près du blond alla se poser près de lui puis plaqua une main sur son épaule.

« T'en fais pas Point Break. Loki sait sûrement ce qu'il fait. », souffla-t-il.

-XXXXX-

Un grondement rauque s'éleva progressivement dans le poitrail de Fenrir, tendu et presque prêt à bondir sur Odin. Immédiatement alerté par la menace, Loki vint poser une main sur son museau, le tournant vers lui afin de l'empêcher de se focaliser trop sur le Père-de-toute-chose.

« Fenrir, nous sommes dans le même camp. »

Le loup aurait voulu, pour la énième fois, exprimer clairement sa pensée, mais le regard de sa mère le fit changer d'avis. A la place, il grogna doucement, enfonçant son nez contre l'épaule du Jötunn en une interrogation inquiète lorsque sa voix grave résonna dans la tête de Loki :

_« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Odin ? »_, demanda-t-il.

Loki secoua doucement la tête « Aucune importance. », se contenta-t-il de répondre en s'éloignant un peu, observant la forêt elfe qui s'étendait à l'horizon, prêt à voir arriver à tout moment leurs ennemis « Je te demande juste de ne rien envenimer. »

Fenrir laissa son museau contre le torse de Loki, grondant affectueusement devant les caresses apaisantes qu'il recevait. De son côté, Odin les regardait, à présent convaincu qu'il avait fait plusieurs grosses erreurs dans sa vie, surtout concernant les enfants de Loki. Mais avait-il eu le choix ? Les prophéties disaient clairement que le Ragnarök, qui causerait leur perte, serait amené par les enfants de Loki, et le dieu de la Malice lui-même. Devant de telles prédictions, qu'elles soient vraies ou non et qui avaient vite circulé dans tout Asgard, la décision avait été rapide. Le Conseil, la population…tous avaient œuvré pour obtenir la mort pure et simple de Jörmungandr le serpent, Sleipnir l'étalon, Fenrir le loup gigantesque, et Héla qui n'était pas encore au contrôle de Helheim à ce moment-là.

Cet avis général face au sort réservé aux enfants de Loki avait créé une crise incroyable au sein de la famille royale. Odin, pas plus que Frigga, Thor et Loki, n'avait désiré à en venir à l'exécution d'une peine capitale pour les quatre Lokison. Le Jötunn avait été complétement désespéré, d'une manière si forte qu'il n'avait pu l'exprimer par la colère et s'était réfugié pendant de longs moments dans les bras de son frère, impuissant devant la situation. Loki avait supplié Odin, hurlé sur le Conseil, pour finalement comprendre qu'il devrait chercher par lui-même une échappatoire à ses fils et sa fille. Seuls Sleipnir, Héla, et à la rigueur Jörmungandr, avaient connu un destin un peu conservé de l'atrocité qu'avait été celui de Fenrir. Enchaîné depuis son enfance, une épée plantée dans son museau à présent entièrement régénéré, le loup avait connu le martyr.

Sleipnir, grâce à ses capacités impressionnantes et les entretiens entre Odin et Loki qui avaient convenu d'un accord, avait été présenté comme un cadeau au Roi et était devenu sa monture, sauvant ainsi sa vie. Jörmungandr avait été jeté dans les eaux de Midgard, jusqu'à en devenir un serpent gigantesque. Quant à Héla, Odin lui avait attribué le trône du monde des morts, Helheim. Mais, au final, cela demeurait une histoire dramatique, qui n'avait reposé que sur les prédictions de voyantes et non même sur de réelles prophéties apportées par les Nornes.

Encore une fois, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix au vu des actes futurs qu'on reprochait. Odin se tuait à se le dire, et pourtant, le fait accompli était toujours aussi méprisable.

« Maître. », appela Zailren en revenant, interrompant les pensées des trois « On devrait y aller, l'Autre commence à se rapprocher. »

« Bien. Zailren, tu viens avec moi. Fenrir, lorsque Freyr et ses elfes, Banner et Fandral arriveront, dit-leur de prendre le contrôle des opérations et de ne pas aller au-delà de la cascade au Nord. Sous aucune prétexte. Je vais m'occuper de l'Autre, et je le combattrai plusieurs centaines de mètres au-delà de cette cascade. Vous seriez blessés en vous approchant plus que de raison. »

Fenrir jappa avec une colère mêlée à sa crainte : _« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »_

Loki se contenta de sortir une pomme d'Idunn, dorée. Son pouvoir conférait aux mortels l'immortalité, aux dieux force ou magie selon leurs attributions. Le Jötunn croqua dedans, frissonnant de plaisir en sentant la magie affluer massivement dans son corps tout entier. Zailren, quant à lui, donna une tapette sur le front du loup :

« T'inquiète. Maman va juste faire un truc complétement con et chaotique. Comme d'hab', gamin. Et elle est toujours revenue. »

Odin avait plissé les yeux devant cette scène. L'utilisation des pommes d'Idunn était peu fréquente, et leur pouvoir rarement exploité de la sorte. Il protesta :

« L'être que tu vas affronter est dévoré par sa propre magie. Il en est devenu plus noir, plus puissant, plus torturé. Cette douleur embrase la magie de ses veines, la rendant d'autant plus violente. Lui faire face seul est suicidaire. »

« J'ai un plan. », rappela Loki, jetant un coup d'œil à Fenrir que les paroles du Père-de-toute-chose ne faisaient rien pour rassurer « Plus puissant que ma propre magie, plus puissant que la magie noire… Il n'y survivra pas. », murmura-t-il comme perdu, ses yeux fixés sur les paumes de ses mains. Il reprit un ton dur quand il donna son dernier ordre : « Envoyez Skergir quand nous aurons fini. Vous comprendrez à quel moment. », ajouta-t-il.

Sans plus d'explications, il rejoignit Zailren déjà parti légèrement en avant, et tous deux se mirent à courir de façon mesurée, économisant leur énergie. Ils se dirigeaient directement vers la signature magique de l'Autre, et s'arrangeaient pour ne croiser personne, bien qu'ils soient presque certains que l'alien ne les laisserait pas se faire tuer avant qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion d'en finir lui-même avec eux.

« Au fait… »

« Tu vas t'essouffler trop vite si tu commences à bavasser sans fin, Zailren. », coupa le dieu en usant d'une raison officielle, l'officieuse étant le ravissement engendré par le silence de l'esprit.

« Ouais...nan mais… »

Loki siffla. Zailren poursuivit :

« C'est à propos du plan… »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il accélérait la cadence, presque pressé de trouver son ennemi pour empêcher Zailren d'exposer ses inintéressantes pensées, ou plutôt trop vraies pour que le dieu veuille bien les voir en face.

« Il est merdique ! »

« C'est le seul ! », gronda Loki, très bien conscient des risques.

« T'es taré ! »

« Je sais, toi aussi ! »

« Hey, merci mec ! »

« Tu vas te taire ? »

« Naon ! »

Astucieux mélange pour continuer à dire « nan » tout en détournant l'obsession de Loki de changer cette habitude en un « non » afin qu'il se comporte et s'exprime avec un langage un peu plus châtié, Zailren se sentait tout fier lorsqu'il disait « naon », bien que celui-ci était un terme compliqué à prononcer. En bref, il demeurait que l'esprit se croyait génial, et Loki exaspéré, peu importe la gravité de la situation.

Loki ralentit soudainement, dardant un regard attentif et aiguisé autour de lui. Zailren semblait tout aussi concentré, ayant retrouvé son sérieux qu'il ne quittait plus lorsque les choses se corsaient réellement. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir, après tout, sinon il n'aurait jamais conclu le sámr hǫr avec Loki. Ils eurent pourtant à peine le temps de réagir alors qu'une ombre surgissait, fauchant l'air avec une vitesse affolante. Zailren poussa un feulement grave alors qu'une brûlure de magie consumait la peau de son abdomen, l'alien qu'ils recherchaient le plaquant impitoyablement contre le tronc d'un arbre centenaire.

« Sais-tu à quel point j'ai été mécontent de te retrouver dans le camp adverse, stupide bête ? », gronda la voix grave.

Zailren n'eut le temps de lâcher un de ses stupides déballages de vie qu'il hurla de douleur. L'Autre l'avait créé, et il pouvait bel et bien le détruire. Loki et Zailren le savaient parfaitement.

Ce dernier rejeta sa proie par terre quand elle fut trop épuisée pour lâcher un son, se retournant par la suite vers Loki. L'expression du dieu était dure, dénuée de toute pensée futile. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Zailren.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon petit Jötunn. _Ce n'est que de la douleur._ Je ne vais pas le tuer alors qu'il me suffit de t'arracher la vie pour qu'il connaisse le même sort. »

Loki ricana sombrement :

« Que de la douleur… », souffla-t-il. La plus mauvaise des folies brillait dans ses pupilles, séquelle indélébile de sa vie et que la vision de l'Autre ranimait inévitablement.

Celui-ci sourit à son tour « Oui, la plus belle des souffrances, petit roi. »

Il fit un vif geste de la main dirigé vers Zailren. L'esprit hurla. Les pupilles de Loki s'étrécirent, leur lumière éclatante hésitant entre la crainte la plus vive et la colère sourde.

« Ce genre de sons te rappellerait-il quelque chose ? »

Loki gronda en un crescendo agressif, bestial. Ses yeux verts s'enflammèrent avec haine et démence.

« Il suffit. Zailren ! »

L'esprit grogna inintelligiblement et planta un poignard dans la jambe de l'alien. Celui-ci bougea à peine quand, à son tour, le dieu le transperça d'une dague dans le cœur. Il lâcha même un rire méprisant en raillant :

« Je pensais que tu avais appris que ce genre d'attaques physiques ne peut rien face à moi, Loki. »

Loki pressa plus la dague devant l'alien qui ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher, ouvertement moqueur, ne daignant même pas se défendre. Zailren enfonça aussi sa lame plus profondément, et d'un même geste, les deux posèrent la paume de leur seconde main sur le plat du métal.

Puis Loki se contenta d'un rictus glacial, définitivement menaçant.

-XXXXX-

Une explosion ébranla toute la plaine, faisant chuter sans mal les combattants, aliens, montures, par un impressionnant tremblement de terre. Une poussière âcre et épaisse balaya le champ de bataille.

Lorsque la bourrasque cessa, aucun d'entre eux n'eut l'idée saugrenue de se remettre au combat. Tous trop impressionnés voire effrayés oublièrent complétement le conflit, bondissant en arrière alors que des failles se formaient un peu partout dans le sol, celui-ci risquant fort de se dérober sous leurs pieds sans crier gare. Violemment secoué, Fenrir tomba de toute sa hauteur et réagit au dernier moment quand il lui fallut s'écarter tandis qu'un effondrement survenait soudainement sous ses pattes, à cause de son poids considérable pour la taille qu'il avait adoptée.

Tous restèrent silencieux un long moment, fixant le lieu duquel s'élevait une fumée noire. Ce fut Fandral qui émit le premier des doutes, unanimes, alors que les membres éminents de la Rébellion s'étaient rapprochés les uns des autres pour faire le point sur ce qui venait de se dérouler :

« Je crains qu'il s'agisse de Loki et Zailren... »

« Probable. », répondit Fenrir en plissant les yeux, contractant fortement sa mâchoire en une angoisse perceptible. Il s'assit en tendit sa tête vers l'arrière, poussant un long hurlement pour alerter Skergir afin qu'il se rende sur les lieux de l'explosion et récupère le dieu ainsi que l'esprit… Si toutefois ils avaient survécu à pareille chose, mais le loup préférait ne pas penser à cette éventualité.

Tout à coup, la tension dans le camp adverse s'accentua, et les aliens commencèrent à échanger des paroles emplies d'une panique durement refoulée. Certains reculèrent, d'autres se disputèrent, paraissant peser le pour et le contre d'une retraite en urgence. Profitant de cette occasion, sans se faire prier, Hulk et Fenrir poussèrent à l'unisson un rugissement animal au milieu du silence, les rendant d'autant plus impressionnants, puis s'élancèrent vers eux. Il fallut seulement quelques enjambées pour les convaincre définitivement de s'éclipser.

Brutalement, un éclair zébra le ciel, et tous se turent.

« On est fichus. », résuma parfaitement Fandral.

Hulk redevint Bruce, le scientifique se frottant nerveusement les mains en un tic ne traduisant que trop bien le fait qu'il partage l'avis de l'épéiste. Même Freyr n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir débarquer Thor en colère, ce qu'il manifesta par un gratouillement frénétique du bout de la lame de son épée avec son ongle. Tous commençaient à envier Sleipnir et Clint qui avaient juste été invités à protéger les blessés des attaques. Peut-être n'y avait-il qu'Odin, au fond, qui ne craignait pas l'arrivée du dieu de la Foudre. En revanche, il demeurait perdu dans ses pensées, probablement s'interrogeant sur la survie ou non de Loki.

Fenrir grogna en remarquant le si peu d'émotions qui transparaissait sur le visage du Père-de-toute-chose. Le canidé n'arrivait pas à savoir comme il considérait son cadet. Comme un fils ou un étranger, auquel cas sa mort dans cette explosion l'arrangerait ? Fenrir lui-même se rendait compte qu'il devait exagérer un peu, mais ne s'en formalisa pas : il avait vu le Père-de-toute-chose capable d'énormément de pensées et d'actes méprisables, statut de père ou non.

Skergir réapparut à l'orée de la forêt en même temps que Thor qui se posa violemment, suivi de Tony, l'armée asgardienne et celle elfe devant suivre à pied quelques kilomètres plus loin. Le regard azur du dieu du Tonnerre qui ne décochait pas un mot se posa immédiatement sur la bête de Jötunheim qui se dirigeait vers eux. Le galop saccadé et violent ne put leur permettre de distinguer un éventuel passager avant que la créature ne soit qu'à quelques mètres seulement de les atteindre.

On reconnut vite Loki, couvert de sang, couché contre Skergir, retenu uniquement par la glace qui s'était formée autour de ses jambes en guise de maintien.

Prenant une forme encore plus conséquente, Fenrir se précipita vers la bête et fit glisser le magicien sur son museau pour le poser doucement à terre, réceptionné dans la seconde par Thor qui eut le soulagement de constater que Loki était conscient, bien que fiévreux et dans un état second.

« Thor, je… » Il toussa un peu de sang, s'accrochant au métal se l'armure du blond alors que ses muscles se contractaient convulsivement. « Je suis désolé- »

« Tu es un imbécile ! », ne put s'empêcher de cracher le blond, furieux et serrant le Jötunn dans ses bras, le plaquant un peu plus contre lui pour l'emmener à l'intérieur du palais de Freyr, sous le regard inquiet des autres qui n'osèrent piper mot ou réellement agir, à part concernant Fenrir qui n'hésita pas une seconde avant de suivre son oncle. Une fois entrés, le blond dut parler un certain moment avec le loup avant qu'il ne se résolve à les laisser monter seuls dans leur chambre, Thor promettant qu'il enverrait de toute façon un guérisseur vérifier l'état de Loki, qu'il soit d'accord ou non.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas que mon sang... », tenta alors le dieu du Chaos à propos de l'état de sa tenue, une fois allongé avec précaution par Thor sur leur lit.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de dire ce genre de choses, Loki. », répondit durement le second « Ce n'est pas avec ça que tu vas me calmer. »

Loki soupira douloureusement à ces paroles, mais ne répondit pas, trop las et sachant pertinemment que ses justifications ne feraient qu'envenimer la situation.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, au juste ? »

« Pour tuer l'Autre, c'était le seul- »

« Le seul moyen ?! », aboya Thor avant de lâcher un rire froid « Non, c'est celui que tu as trouvé en premier et tu n'as simplement pas cherché à en trouver un autre. »

« Je- »

« Tu aurais dû m'en parler ! », l'interrompit une fois de plus le dieu du Tonnerre « Tu ne peux pas simplement te comporter comme ça, me laisser en plan, et partir te faire tuer ! »

« Tu n'aurais pas approuvé ce plan. »

« Évidemment que je ne l'aurais pas fait ! »

Il ne remarqua pas le souffle de Loki s'accélérer, ses doigts se resserrer sur les draps, sa mâchoire se contracter. En proie à une profonde détresse qu'il avait lui-même du mal à comprendre, Loki ne coupa en aucun moment le blond alors qu'il râlait indéfiniment. Thor ne s'arrêta qu'en fixant son regard sur les yeux verts de Loki qui se refermèrent aussitôt lorsque les larmes commencèrent à pointer. Il put voir le corps entier du dieu se tendre, et sa peau agitée de frissons lui fit savoir que, si le savon qu'il passait au brun était justifié, il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Ils en reparleraient, mais pas maintenant, et pas de cette façon.

Il s'assit sur le lit et approcha une main du brun qui enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Thor était certain que s'il avait été seul, il aurait hurlé. De rage, de panique, d'un désespoir certain et récurrent… A la manière dont il l'avait fait après avoir appris la mort de Frigga. Thor ne savait pas réellement comment il avait réagi, mais s'en était assez bien douté. Il le connaissait, après tout.

La main du blond caressa le dos du second doucement, en un geste se voulant apaisant. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, puis Thor décida de retirer son armure pour garder une tenue simple et s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une habitude, d'un rituel, Loki alla se réfugier sur les jambes croisées en posant sa tête contre la cuisse du dieu du Tonnerre, tourné vers son genou sur lequel il passait deux doigts, pensif mais tourmenté par un grand nombre de choses d'après le regard que Thor pouvait déchiffrer. Il se pencha en avant pour essayer de mieux voir le visage sous lui, écartant quelques mèches encre.

« Je ne m'excuserai pas. », souffla Thor sincèrement, et Loki soupira en réponse, fermant les yeux :

« Je sais. Tu as raison. Juste… je veux bien qu'on se hurle dessus, c'est toujours une joie immense, mais plus tard m'arrangerait. »

Thor lâcha un léger rire et posa la main qui se baladait dans les cheveux de Loki sur le torse de celui-ci, dans un geste plus rassurant qu'autre chose. Il regarda les blessures de Loki, relativement superficielles, puis l'interrogea :

« Zailren est à court de magie ? »

« Tellement à court qu'il est de nouveau dans mon esprit et que je ne peux même pas l'entendre. Une sorte d'état d'inconscience. », confirma Loki.

Cela expliquait déjà bien assez les raisons de son épuisement. Certes, Loki avait arrêté de dormir des jours durant quand Zailren n'avait plus de magie, mais il demeurait exténué par le processus de récupération. Le fait d'avoir été confronté à l'Autre n'arrangeait pas son état de fatigue très avancé, et, même si ça avait été nécessaire, se faire gronder sans qu'on l'écoute non plus.

« Comment es-tu venu à bout de l'Autre ? Enfin, si c'est le cas. », demanda doucement Thor, réalisant qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux parler technique que du côté émotionnel en lui-même. S'ils devaient en venir à là, ce serait pour après.

Loki se retourna sur les jambes du blond, enfonçant son nez contre le ventre de celui-ci. La douce chaleur sembla le calmer un peu plus, et ses manières presque félines de se recroqueviller firent sourire son frère.

« J'ai lu quelque chose dans la bibliothèque de Freyr… Sur la magie noire. », commença le brun « Il était dit que c'était un pouvoir complétement différent de toute autre magie, et il y avait été ajouté des notes d'un ancien mage, très puissant et renommé, d'Álfheim. Il parlait d'une force qu'il avait appelée _magie paradoxale_. »

« Oh, et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« J'y viens. », assura Loki qui avait fait un pause « Sais-tu ce qu'est le Chaos, exactement, Thor ? Dans ce cas le paradoxe ne sera pas vraiment compliqué à comprendre, même à l'échelle de la magie. Le principe du paradoxe en magie a pour but d'utiliser le fluide magique de manière complétement contraire à ce que l'on souhaite réellement, tout en lui opposant un second fluide magique qui va dans le sens que l'on veut. Par la contradiction de ces deux fluides, une sorte de non-sens est créé. Une anomalie au sein de l'énergie utilisée. Un désordre épouvantable. Une étincelle de Chaos. »

« Si je comprends bien, tu as fait, de cette manière, se heurter ta propre magie et ta magie noire. », résuma le blond.

« C'est à peu près ça. Deux magies, issues d'un même corps, auxquelles on commande deux choses différentes. Elles se battent, sans jamais trouver un point d'accord, car le magicien entretient leur opposition parfaite. C'est quelque chose qu'un dieu du Chaos pouvait comprendre mieux que tous. », ronronna presque Loki « Mon esprit n'est pas si différent. Toujours à vouloir une chose et son contraire, me rendant fou, et parfois furieux. C'est en cela que la magie finit par engendrer une explosion immensément dévastatrice. J'ai pu y survivre puisque je savais qu'elle allait avoir lieu, et parce que j'avais ingurgité une pomme d'Idunn avant. »

Malgré son ton assuré, Thor pouvait sentir le léger tremblement de Loki. Ce dernier paraissait remuer de sombres pensées et se pelotonna un peu plus contre le blond qui passa longuement sa main dans ses cheveux, tentant de l'apaiser alors que, malgré lui, le souvenir du combat face à l'Autre lui revenait à l'esprit.

« Tout va bien, Loki. »

« Je sais. », grogna presque celui-ci, mécontent de se montrer aussi vulnérable, mais appréciant tout de même l'attention, la demandant secrètement. Thor avait fini par s'habituer à ce fait. Il passa un index sur les très minces restes de larmes silencieuses du brun.

« Je n'ai pas envie de dormir. », dit soudainement le Jötunn, et son frère comprit parfaitement l'allusion : après avoir retrouvé l'Autre, il était certain de le revoir dans ses cauchemars dont il avait toujours du mal à se débarrasser. Il ne voulait plus la souffrance physique et psychologique qu'il avait connu le poursuivant lorsqu'il dormait. Ne pouvait-il pas juste se contenter des difficultés de la réalité ? Il souhaitait plus que tout l'oublier, mais tous deux savaient l'exploit impossible. Ils s'étaient résolus à l'accepter. Mais cette fois, Loki semblait ne vraiment pas vouloir. Il ne désirait pas dormir même si c'était nécessaire. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver confronté une fois de plus à la peur et la douleur.

Il craquait.

« Je serai là. », murmura doucement Thor, et Loki ne répondit que par un « Je sais. » mal articulé puis tenta de se lever, perdant presque immédiatement l'équilibre et rattrapé par Thor.

Le blond n'avait trouvé qu'une seul façon de nommer cet état : hanté.

Loki y était perdu, tourmenté, respirant avec précipitation et irrégulièrement, plantant ses ongles dans sa propre peau jusqu'au sang s'il le fallait, s'effondrant en griffant le sol, désillusionné, gémissant un mélange douloureux de colère, de peine, de souffrance, de souvenirs.

Thor avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider là-dedans. Il n'était capable que de dire qu'il était là, qu'il le serait toujours, qu'il pouvait se raccrocher à lui, mais au grand jamais il ne devrait lui poser des questions sur son mal, le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, ou tenter de trouver des solutions, car se sentir couvé et ressentir cette honte de ne pouvoir sortir de ses propres ténèbres lui faisaient plus de tort que de bien. Alors Thor se contenterait de rester à ses côtés, en silence, s'il le fallait.

Et le dieu de la Malice ne l'aurait jamais assez remercié pour cela. Il pouvait enfin croire que, malgré ce qu'il était, malgré le poison qui le rongeait, il avait le droit d'avoir son pilier, sans avoir à fournir les explications si douloureuses qui le poussaient à croire que jamais il ne sortirait de l'obscurité seul.

* * *

**Commentaire auteur :**

Coucou mes ptits macarons, vous allez bien ?

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir pas trop détaillé l'éclatage de tronche de l'Autre. Pour résumer : Boum. Je dirais même "Boubadaboum", si je pars des référence du Cinquième Elément, mais passons.

Je voulais mettre un petit truc sur la prophétie durant ce chapitre, mais je n'ai pas trouvé l'occasion de le faire, donc ce sera pour le prochain. Pour ceux qui veulent voir Héla, ce sera là-bas !

Quant à l'auto-pub, parce que je n'ai aucune décence, je me permets de vous informer de la publication d'une nouvelle Thorki au contexte complétement différent, « Tame Reptile », que vous pourrez trouver dans le fandom Thor et sur mon profil :D La publication en sera sûrement moins régulière, bien qu'un chapitre risque d'être posté ce week-end si j'ai le temps de l'écrire.

Sur ce, je vous fait tout plein de bisous, et à bientôt !


	7. Prélude de la riposte

**Chapitre 7 : Prélude de la riposte  
**

* * *

« Anthony Stark, je pense ce conseil de guerre assez important pour que vous l'écoutiez. », siffla légèrement Freyr.

Le Midgardien était à demi affalé sur la table, sa tête reposant mollement dans sa main qui glissait peu à peu, le conduisant inexorablement vers la fatale « chute-le-nez-dans-la-table-aie-mais-putain-ça-fait-mal » si le Roi des elfes reprenait les termes exacts de l'ingénieur la dernière fois qu'un tel événement s'était produit.

« Hey, votre majesté des oreilles pointues, quand je propose un plan, de toute façon, on me sort que c'est trop risqué, voire suicidaire. Donc je vais attendre que vous ayez choisi une stratégie vous-même. Et puis, ta voix est franchement soporifique. »

Freyr soupira, désespéré par l'attitude de l'humain, tandis que moult yeux elfes se posaient sur lui à l'entente de tels propos envers leur souverain.

Le Roi des elfes se tourna vers celui qu'il jugeait assez sérieux pour s'occuper de cette réunion un tant soit peu « Loki ? Un avis ? …Et, hm… Où est Thor, au juste ? »

Freyr était pourtant certain de l'avoir vu se tenir près du magicien. Et pourtant, la chaise près de Loki demeurait désespérément vide. Quand Loki plia le coude, désignant du pouce un point dans son dos, Freyr lâcha un énième soupir. Thor était allongé sur un canapé un peu plus loin, presque assoupi.

Il y avait-il une personne pour écouter sa réunion de crise ?

« Thor ? »

Loki leva une paume pour interrompre Freyr « Laissez-le, mon ami. Il n'a vraiment pas beaucoup dormi. »

« On veut pas savoir, Reindeer Games. », ricana Tony, un authentique sourire tordu étirant ses lèvres.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel, néanmoins amusé par la remarque « Je ne parlais pas de ça, Stark. »

« Oh tu sais, ce n'est pas que j'me préoccupe pas de tes fesses mais- »

« J'espère bien, Tony. », grommela Thor dans son oreiller, arrachant un léger rire à Loki. Il aurait bien voulu le traiter de jaloux des heures durant pour le taquiner, comme un vieux couple, mais il réalisa bien vite que Freyr n'accepterait pas beaucoup plus d'extravagances avant de les laisser en plan pour prendre les décisions tout seul dans son coin. Loki en aurait ronronné avec moquerie rien qu'à voir l'air si boudeur du Vane, mais il s'abstint de plus le titiller.

« Quoi qu'il en soit… », intervint le Jötunn, les épargnant d'une conversation futile « La prophétie semble être de notre côté, et elle n'a pourtant pas fait effet lors de notre dernier combat contre les forces de l'Autre. "A la chute de l'Œillère des enfers, les âmes déchues à la vue nouvelle draineront le poison d'Yggdrasil."…Puisqu'il ne s'est rien produit par rapport à Helheim, je suppose qu'il faut que nous déclenchions nous-même les événements, ou bien prenions conscience de quoi il s'agit plus précisément. »

« Et quoi de mieux qu'aller à Helheim, si j'ai bien compris. », soupira Clint, fatigué à cette idée et après avoir entendu ce qui se disait sur le monde des morts « On va devoir tous s'ouvrir les veines ? »

« Non, bien entendu. », fit Loki en secouant la tête « Nous n'allons pas y aller en grand nombre, sinon le chemin du retour sera bien trop compliqué. J'irai voir Héla de moi-même, à l'aide de Sleipnir qui a le pouvoir de s'y rendre. »

« Est-ce prudent avec Zailren qui n'a plus de magie ? », demanda Bruce, qui fronça légèrement les sourcils. L'épuisement de Loki n'était un mystère pour personne.

« C'est pour cela que Thor viendra avec moi. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il pète la forme. », railla Tony en désignant le viking de l'espace somnolant « Mais bon, j'imagine que tu laisseras personne aller voir Héla sans toi, t'façon. »

Loki eut un léger sourire amusé à ces paroles, rendant inutile toute réponse à celles-ci.

Le reste de leur petite réunion fut affaire de formalités et éléments techniques de leur voyage pour Helheim. Lorsqu'enfin l'entrevue prit fin, Thor, toujours en train de se reposer, fut réveillé par un index qui tapotait nonchalamment l'arête de son nez. Loki était accroupi, juste au bord du canapé.

Thor lâcha un rire épuisé :

« Comment peux-tu être plus en forme que moi, avec Zailren dans ton esprit, alors que nous avons aussi peu dormi l'un que l'autre ? »

Le Jötunn déposa un rapide baiser sur le nez de son amant, puis lui sourit doucement tandis qu'il l'éclairait sur cette question :

« La pomme d'Idunn me maintient dans une forme encore raisonnable, je suppose. » Il passa un peu tristement ses doigts dans les mèches blondes de Thor « Je suis désolé pour cette nuit. »

Thor posa doucement une paume contre la joue du magicien qui ferma les yeux en se nichant un peu plus dedans.

« Ne t'en fais pas. »

« Merci. », lâcha-t-il après quelques secondes.

« Merci ? »

Loki retourna la paume de Thor posée sur sa joue pour y déposer un second baiser avant de fermer leurs deux poings, enroulant ses doigts avec les siens. Il était d'une douceur rare, comme chaque fois qu'il voulait se faire pardonner de quelque chose, et cette attitude fit sourire Thor qui l'écouta alors avec une grande attention.

« Que ce soit pendant notre enfance, notre adolescence, ou maintenant, tu es le seul qui peut me… calmer, dans ces moments-là. Je l'ai regretté assez égoïstement quand je suis tombé du Bifröst. Quand j'ai été soumis à la torture de l'Autre. Quand ils m'ont laissé dans le noir des heures et des heures sans un son, sans une lueur pour que je ne devienne fou. » Il passa un bras autour des épaules du blond, toujours allongé sur le flanc, et se glissa à côté de lui, soutenant son regard « Je n'avais pas… » Il hésita, ne sachant pas comment formuler la chose « Je n'avais personne. Maintenant que c'est le cas, tu subis ce que je- »

Thor avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'interrompant.

« Tu as le droit de te laisser aller même si cela peut me fatiguer ou me prendre du temps. Tu sais que jamais je n'aurais envers ce comportement de la pitié. Tu sais que jamais je ne te penserais moins fort en te voyant ainsi. Mais à ce titre, je t'interdis de songer, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, que tu puisses être un poids pour moi. J'aime être à tes côtés, et j'aime pouvoir t'apaiser comme je le peux même si…Enfin, je veux dire, cela me rapproche de toi mais pour autant je préférerais que tu ailles mieux plutôt qu'être…dans cet état. »

La gêne soudaine de Thor fit sourire le brun. Le dieu du Tonnerre faisait toujours preuve, dans ce genre de moments, d'une prudence extrême quant aux propos qu'il employait. Il craignait chaque fois de déclencher une colère noire de son frère lorsqu'ils abordaient des sujets sensibles. Et il croyait ceci à raison, car Loki avait beau avoir changé, il était toujours assez irritable, facilement, bien que sa raison tente de canaliser au mieux ses émotions : il ne voulait pas retomber dans une relation de constant conflit avec Thor. Il n'était pas le temps de tout gâcher maintenant, alors qu'il avait l'attention complète de son aîné, attention qu'il avait désirée de toute son âme. Il nicha sa tête dans son cou.

« Nous devrions y aller, Thor. », soupira-t-il après quelques instants.

« Pressé ? »

« Oui. », répondit sérieusement Loki « Cela fait longtemps, maintenant, que je ne me suis pas rendu à Helheim. Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait d'un voyage facile à entreprendre. »

Thor se redressa donc, constatant la fatigue qui semblait retomber sur son cadet tandis que celui-ci ne se relevait qu'après quelques inspirations profondes et longues, comme s'il avait été endormi.

« Pour Héla, ce ne sera pas possible étant donné qu'elle ne peut pas vivre dans un monde de vivants, mais… Quand la guerre sera terminée, voudras-tu ramener Jörmungandr et Fenrir à Asgard, à tes côtés ? »

Loki secoua immédiatement la tête « Ils y seraient traités comme des monstres, quand bien même nous serions Roi et Hirð. J'irai moi-même leur demander ce qu'ils souhaitent, mais je pense qu'ils seront de mon avis. Fenrir particulièrement. Après avoir été enfermé, il désirera probablement se dégourdir les pattes à travers tout Yggdrasil. », sourit le Jötunn, plutôt satisfait de cette perspective. Lui-même avait couru un peu partout à travers les Neuf Royaumes, ne se contentant pas de chez soi, et l'idée que Fenrir possède un esprit tel que celui-ci, un peu plus libre et différent de la moyenne, qui se forge ses propres opinions, lui plaisait.

« Je vois. », approuva le bond, puis attrapant le second par la taille, il lui chuchota, tout près de son oreille « Oh, mais il faut un héritier pour le trône, Loki. Comment va-t-on faire ? »

Le ton de Thor était ouvertement ironique. Le dieu de la Malice s'amusa de ce sous-entendu à peine camouflé.

« Papa poule. », accusa Loki en ricanant « Cesse de me harceler là-dessus. Nous verrons après la guerre. »

Mais définitivement, la lumière qui éclata dans ses yeux verts était joyeuse.

-XXXXX-

Quand ils arrivèrent près de Sleipnir, ce fut pour voir le célèbre Anthony Stark en grande conversation avec le cheval. La vision était…singulière, il n'y avait pas à dire.

« Tonton Tony m'interrogeait pour avoir des précisions sur Helheim. », informa l'étalon lorsque Thor leur demanda quel sujet pouvait à ce point susciter la curiosité de l'ingénieur.

« Fais attention, Stark. Tu vas finir par délaisser ta technologie à force d'entendre parler de magie. », railla Loki.

« Aucune chance Lok'. », fit l'intéressé avec un grand sourire « C'est pas trois p'tites étincelles qui vont me faire oublier mes amours d'armures, et Jarvis, quand je pourrai retourner chez moi pour le relancer. Ou le reprogrammer. Ou le reconstruire carrément, ça dépend de l'état dans lequel il est depuis que ces foutus aliens ont pris la Terre. Heureusement qu'il me reste plusieurs de ses données et fichiers sur mon armure, que je n'ai pas à tout refaire. », soupira Tony.

« Heureusement. », renchérit Thor « Car, sans vouloir briser tous tes espoirs, je ne pense pas que ta tour ou ta maison à Malibu soient en bon état. »

Le milliardaire haussa juste les épaules.

« Assez parlé. », conclut Loki en montant sur le dos de l'équidé « Thor. »

Ce dernier salua Tony et se hissa juste derrière Loki « Sleipnir, tu sais déjà où nous allons. »

L'étalon hennit et bondit en avant, ses sabots traversant le vide durant plusieurs mètres tandis qu'un portail se formait et aspirait les deux dieux. Les secondes qui suivirent ne furent pas longues avant qu'ils ne tombent sur une terre désolée de toute vie, surmontée de quelques reliefs rendant à leurs yeux l'horizon invisible. Ils jaugèrent un moment le paysage. Ce fut Thor, un fois descendu, qui sortit le brun de ses pensées d'une légère tape sur la cuisse.

Au moment d'arriver devant la rivière Gjöll, les deux dieux et l'équidé se stoppèrent. Le retour était impossible dès lors qu'on franchissait cette rivière, mis à part si Héla le permettait. Et bien qu'ils soient tous deux conscients qu'ils obtiendraient sans mal cette autorisation, Thor et Loki ne semblèrent réaliser qu'à l'instant sur quelles terres ils se trouvaient.

Sur l'unique pont qui passait par-dessus la rivière, une géante apparut. Nommée Módgud et gardienne de l'entrée réelle à Helheim, les trois nouveaux venus inclinèrent la tête en un salut poli.

« Loki Laufeyson, Thor Odinson, Sleipnir Lokison… Ma maîtresse vous attend. », annonça-t-elle, sur un ton presque grave « Elle regrette sa longue séparation avec sa mère et que cette entrevue ne puisse être dédiée à de simples retrouvailles, Roi d'Asgard. »

Loki hocha la tête « Je suis conscient de cela, et éprouve tout autant de remords à n'avoir pu la visiter plus tôt. »

« Elle le sait aussi. », assura la géante, avant de frapper son arme, une sorte d'immense lance, au sol, et s'approcher pour les entourer d'une aura rougeâtre « Puissiez-vous trouver les réponses à vos questions, mes souverains. »

Un peu retournés par la téléportation, Thor, Loki et Sleipnir mirent un certain temps à reprendre complétement leurs esprits. Que le monde des morts soit source d'un certain mal-être chez tout vivant le foulant n'était pas pour arranger la chose.

En réalité, Thor et Loki se tombèrent presque dessus en se rattrapant mutuellement, tout ceci devant Héla qui fit remarquer, calme mais légèrement inquiète d'après la tonalité de sa voix :

« Vous êtes dans un état pitoyable. »

Ah. Bon.

_Ça avait le mérite d'être clair, _songèrent-ils unanimement.

« Figure-toi que, oui, la guerre peut être épuisante. », siffla légèrement Thor, bien que loin d'être réellement offensé par les propos de sa nièce.

« Heureuse que tu finisses par t'en rendre compte. », roucoula-t-elle agréablement, avant de froncer les sourcils « Mère ? »

Le brun avait fini par s'asseoir au sol, relativement mal en point lorsqu'on se focalisait sur sa respiration, plutôt précipitée et saccadée « Laisse-moi deux minutes. »

« Encore ce Zailren ? », demanda-t-elle.

Loki releva la tête « En partie. »

Elle sourit et s'approcha du magicien, s'accroupissant juste en face de lui en le dévorant de ses yeux brillants. Elle pencha la tête un instant puis se glissa dans les bras de Loki en enfouissant son visage dans son cou « Le temps fut extrêmement long sans toi. »

Il la serra fortement, fermant les yeux « Je suis désolé. »

Elle resta un instant ainsi, se relevant ensuite pour aller enlacer son frère étalon et saluer avec un sourire mesquin son…

« Oncle ou beau-papa ? »

Thor lâcha un petit rire « Nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang, mais décidément, je serais moins dépaysé si tu continuais à m'appeler comme avant. »

« Bien. Mais occupe-toi mal de ma mère et ma vengeance sera terrible. », souffla-t-elle, une voix aussi traîtreusement doucereuse que Loki lorsqu'il exposait des menaces de cet acabit.

« Entendu. », convint-il, illustrant sa bonne volonté en tendant une main à Loki pour qu'il se relève. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et râla qu'il n'était pas une princesse se pâmant au point d'en demander à son chevalier blond de le porter dans ses bras, non mais. Et le dit chevalier eut le culot d'en rire.

« Nous sommes donc venus à propos de la prophétie. », abrégea finalement Loki, jugeant qu'il y avait d'autres priorités que se chamailler, aussi plaisant soit ce genre d'instants.

«Il me faut vous expliquer ce qu'est l'Œillère de Helheim, et ce qu'il en est plus précisément de son fonctionnement. », introduit la gardienne des morts « Cette Œillère, il s'agissait de Helblindi. », rappela-t-elle, avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son trône, plongée dans une profonde réflexion pour délivrer au mieux ses informations et les rendre entièrement compréhensibles.

« Durant la guerre d'Asgard contre Jötunheim… », commença-t-elle enfin « Il y a eu un nombre conséquent de morts parmi les Géants des glaces, et la planète dépérit énormément. Elle ne devint qu'un morceau de territoire conquit, affamé et vidé de sa puissance. Mais il se trouve que toutes les âmes des Jötunns décédés, envoyées à Helheim, restèrent profondément liées à leur planète. De toutes les espèces, et au même titre que les Géants de feu, le fait de se battre et manier directement par la pensée leur environnement les a rendu beaucoup plus proches de cet environnement. Tout ceci à travers le Coffret des Hivers d'Antan qui concentre le restant de ce lien entre les Jötunns décédés et Jötunheim elle-même. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour s'assurer que ses interlocuteurs suivaient bien et afin de ne rien omettre elle-même, puis reprit, avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

« Ce Coffret fut volé par Asgard. De ce fait, les pouvoirs élémentaires des Jötunns ayant péri furent éparpillés dans tout Jötunheim, et non concentrés dans un même artefact. Il en résultat de lourdes tempêtes incontrôlables, des tremblements de terre, et même des débordements de cette force sur les autres Royaumes sous la forme de phénomènes météorologiques identiques. Le Coffret des Hivers d'Antan est un cœur pour Jötunheim. Il est essentiel à ce Royaume, d'où sa disparition qui fit dégénérer l'équilibre entier de la planète. » Elle tapota un instant l'accoudoir de son trône avant de se lever et redescendre vers sa famille « La déesse Freyja, également associée à la mort, se sentit donc concernée par les événements. Lorsque Helblindi Laufeyson naquit, près de 200 ans après toi, Loki, elle en appela à sa magie pour créer en lui un nouveau cœur de la planète tandis que les premiers signes de l'agonie de cette dernière commençaient à se manifester. Helblindi, l'Œillère de Helheim, accumula alors en lui, comme le Coffret, les pouvoirs des Jötunns décédés, rétablissant l'ordre sur la planète. C'est aussi pour cela que Helblindi ne peut faire usage de la magie : tandis que Býleistr et Loki ont des capacités immenses dans le domaine, la magie de Helblindi fut scellée pour empêcher tout débordement de l'immense énergie coulant en lui. »

Un silence se fit, chacun plongé dans l'étude de ces informations. Ce fut Thor qui les sortit de leur réflexion :

« Que va-t-il se produire, maintenant que Helblindi est mort ? »

« Justement, c'est en cela que la prophétie va vous servir à vaincre les forces de Thanos. Grâce à cela, vous pourrez reconquérir Asgard et Midgard, ainsi que chasser les ennemis qui se cachent encore un peu partout dans Yggdrasil. Les pouvoirs accumulés pendant 800 ans dans le corps de Helblindi vont en être si violemment expulsés qu'ils atteindront tous les Royaumes d'ici quelques jours. Mais grâce au Coffret des Hivers d'Antan, vous allez être en mesure de dompter ces forces pour les diriger contre nos adversaires. »

« Il nous faut donc reprendre le Coffret à Býleistr. Il ne souhaite mener aucune attaque. », précisa Loki.

« Et l'aîné de Laufey serait bien plus efficace pour contrôler cette immense force, également. Tu es héritier par ta lignée et ton âge, Loki. Les Jötunns qui te lègueront leurs pouvoirs pourraient y trouver plus de confiance. »

Cette fois, le brun haussa un sourcil, étonné.

« J'ai tué Laufey. En quoi suis-je digne de confiance ? »

Sa fille eut un sourire malicieux avant de lui répondre :

« Helblindi est nommé l'Œillère. Durant sa vie, il a rendu invisible aux Jötunns de Helheim tous les événements relatifs à Jötunheim. C'était un effet secondaire de sa transformation en cœur de Jötunheim : les géants des glaces voient avec leur magie lorsqu'ils sont morts, et l'immense quantité de celle-ci accumulée en un point a brouillé leur vision. Ils ne savent rien de toi. »

Loki hocha doucement la tête, un peu troublé par ceci. On aurait dit que les divers enchaînements et basculements de situations le poussaient à diriger des Jötunns un jour ou l'autre. Alors, soit, il le ferait une fois, mais pas deux. Dès la guerre achevée, Býleistr reprendrait le flambeau et deviendrait Roi.

Il se retourna finalement vers Héla, posant une main contre sa joue « Je te remercie. Sache que je reviendrai lorsque tout sera terminé. »

« Je n'en doute pas. » Elle laissa un sourire adorable étirer ses lèvres « N'oublie pas de passer le bonjour à Fenrir. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. »

-XXXXX-

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

Loki tourna la tête pour voir Thor s'approcher et se glisser juste à côté de lui, dos contre le tronc sur lequel s'appuyait déjà le brun. Tous deux assis, épaules contre épaules, aucun ne semblaient s'attendre à une discussion enjouée ou plus simplement vive, qui exigeait un temps de réponse court pour ne pas ennuyer l'autre, ainsi le dieu de la Foudre ne tiqua pas lorsque de longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le magicien ne lui réponde. Son ton, doux et légèrement las, colla parfaitement à l'ambiance tranquille de la forêt d'Álfheim depuis qu'elle avait été purgée de ses ennemis.

« Pas grand-chose, à vrai dire. », murmura-t-il en baissant la tête vers le Coffret des Hivers d'Antan, positionné sur ses jambes croisées. Il passa sa main brièvement dessus, afin qu'elle ne vire pas au bleu. Thor ne manqua pas de noter cet acte.

« Cela fait 5 jours que nous sommes allés voir Héla. », continua Loki « Elle avait raison. Je commence enfin à sentir un pouvoir un peu partout, qui se transformera vite en une grande bourrasque de froid, stagnée durant 800 ans. J'essayais d'en exploiter une partie à travers le Coffret, mais il est un peu tôt, je pense. »

« Peut-être, en effet. », acquiesça le blond, avant de s'asseoir autrement pour se retrouver face au profil de Loki « Ta forme Jötunn… », commença-t-il, s'interrompant lorsque le brun le regarda, intrigué « Peux-tu la prendre ? »

Loki ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis se ravisa, fermant les yeux alors que le bleu azur coulait sur sa peau bientôt glacée. Thor passa une main sur la nuque du géant, apaisante, alors qu'il chuchotait :

« Si seulement tu pouvais savoir et ressentir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, la beauté que je trouve à cette apparence… »

Loki se retint de remettre sur le tapis un argument tel que "cet aspect est celui d'un monstre, Odinson" et se contenta de rester silencieux, parfaitement incapable de comprendre ce que pouvait éprouver le blond devant une telle forme.

« Tu es beau, Loki. », murmura soudainement Thor en faisant glisser sa main de la nuque du brun jusqu'à son épaule. Cette fois-ci, le concerné avait ouvert les yeux, fixant son amant.

« Tu l'es encore plus avec ces yeux-là. », ajouta-t-il.

« Tu n'as jamais vu, tout comme moi, une quelconque beauté aux Jötunns. », contredit le dieu du Chaos en secouant la tête.

« Tu n'es pas un Jötunn, Loki. »

La phrase lâchée comme un cheveu sur la soupe laissa le magicien interdit.

« Tu n'es pas un Asgardien non plus. », enchaîna le dieu blond « Tu n'existes dans aucune case définie par des restrictions, des règles d'apparence ou de comportement. Tu sais, je crois que c'est fascinant. Avec toutes les races d'Yggdrasil qu'on pourrait essayer de t'assigner, tu en obtiens des particularités sans toutes les réunir. »

« Ne crois pas qu'être isolé ainsi est agréable. », soupira seulement Loki, incapable de formuler un réel reproche devant le regard si pétillant de son interlocuteur.

« Peut-être, mais tu es uniquement Loki. Cela te rend différent de tous. C'est ce qui fait ta capacité à évoluer et faire évoluer les autres : qu'aurais-je pu proposer comme amélioration dans la société d'Asgard que tu n'aurais pensée avant ? Tu passais ton temps à analyser notre mode de fonctionnement car tu ne possèdes pas le même. Cela m'a fait réfléchir, tu sais. Tu as voyagé dans tout Yggdrasil, et au final, tu recèles un peu de tous les mondes en toi. Là où les habitants de Muspellheim sont des géants de feu, tu es dieu du Feu. Des elfes, tu as appris le calme et l'attention. Des Vanes, tu as développé la créativité. Des Jötunns, tu as hérité de leurs pouvoirs. Des Asgardiens, tu as forgé une fierté farouche. Des nains, tu as… une taille limitée ? », proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

Il prit une tape sur la tête, même si plus affectueuse qu'autre chose.

« Et des elfes noirs ? », demanda Loki.

« La détermination. »

Loki sourit et entraîna d'un bras passé autour de sa taille le blond avec lui, s'allongeant à ses côtés sur le sol. Il posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, respirant l'odeur rassurante mêlée aux senteurs boisées qu'il avait toujours trouvées excessivement délicieuses et douces.

« Que feras-tu lorsque nous rentrerons à Asgard ? », souffla à voix basse Loki, laissant le sommeil tracer son chemin vers son corps déjà bien fatigué, s'offrant aux sensations qu'il percevait et le détendait grandement. Et tant pis s'ils étaient étendus à même le sol.

« Un héritier, ou héritière. », ricana Thor après quelques secondes.

Loki éclata de rire, ne s'étant clairement pas attendu à cela.

« Tu es incorrigible. »

* * *

**Commentaire auteur :** Bonjour/Bonsoir ! :D

Le chapitre a mis plus de temps à sortir. Pour cause, j'étais très occupée, et puis j'ai eu du mal à le boucler celui-là u_u

En même temps que je postais ce chapitre, je voulais faire des reviews, répondre à des PM etc…mais bon, là je dors débout, et j'ai une hospitalisation de jour demain pour passer des examens, etc…Donc je me lève à 7h00, et sans manger. Pauvre moi.

Je suis allée voir « Only Lovers Left Alive » et OH. MON. DIEU. Vous savez, j'avais peur avant de le voir. Je me suis dit « bon, allez, on y va pour Tom ». Mon père m'a bassiné que Jim Jarmusch c'était chiant, vous comprenez.

Mais genre, euh… là c'est mon Top 5. C'était absolument génial ! Alors je vous l'accorde, c'est un genre, mais qu'on ne balance pas que c'est ennuyant à mourir parce que juste, non xD Et sachez également que ce n'est pas Tom qui est responsable de mon fantastique coup de cœur, même si c'est toujours envoûtant de le voir à l'écran. En réalité, il y a une infinité d'éléments qui vous plongent dans l'ambiance et vous clouent à votre siège (encore une fois : si c'est votre genre de films). Tout d'abord, la beauté esthétique. L'image est vraiment magnifique, les décors complétement dans le contexte, une caméra toujours bien fichue. Deuxième point fort : la MUSIQUE. Je ne sais même pas si je dois développer tant c'est une évidence. Troisième point : les personnages. Mis à part le jeu d'acteurs devant lequel je m'incline (Tilda Swinton m'a beaucoup faite craquer, aussi), nos deux vampires sont entièrement ancrés dans leur caractère et s'aiment d'une façon réellement touchante. L'amour est dans ce film très justement mis en avant sans _aucune_ niaiserie. C'est de loin l'un des plus beaux de ce que j'ai pu voir au cinéma sur ce point.

Pardonnez cette parenthèse, je me sentais vraiment obligée de dire tout ceci. Sachez que l'atmosphère du film m'a littéralement happée, et je vous le conseille vivement, si vous ne l'avez pas déjà vu !

Sur ce, bonne journée/soirée/nuit *baille* à tous ! :3

**PS:** inutile de retenir tout ce que dit Héla, don't worry ! ^^


	8. L'art de la collocation

**/!\ Attention (vous z'avez vu le ptit panneau) c'est marqué M en haut. Mwahaha.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : L'art de la collocation**

* * *

« Zailren, on dort. », râla Loki en se retournant sur le ventre, un bras posé sur le torse du dieu du Tonnerre qui s'étirait juste à côté de lui. Sans gêne aucune, l'esprit alla tapoter, d'une façon affreusement répétitive, l'épaule de Thor. On aurait dit un gamin voulant réveiller ses parents à six heures du matin, jugeant que son réveil signifie celui de tout le monde.

« Je parlais pas à toi, Loki. », précisa Zailren, l'air de se ficher royalement de l'avis de son maître.

Dans son oreiller, Loki haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien, tout de même surpris que l'esprit veuille s'entretenir avec Thor. Généralement, Zailren n'avait d'intérêt que pour son maître ou Stark — au plus grand désespoir de tous qui constataient l'éducation que lui donnait l'ingénieur— mais rarement le blond.

Celui-ci mit un certain temps à réagir, ne comprenant pas tout de suite que l'esprit attendait qu'il se lève, malgré le petit coup de coude de Loki.

En conséquence, Zailren bondit littéralement sur le lit en s'écrasant sur Thor qui gronda et Loki qui gémit avec exaspération, se lamentant sur leur pauvre sort. Aplati sous le poids de l'esprit désagréablement, il ne put que râler inintelligiblement en espérant que le mauvais moment passe.

« Thor ! », finit par gronder le brun, en ayant définitivement assez d'avoir une masse gesticulante au-dessus d'eux « Occupe-toi de lui, s'il te plaît. »

Le dieu de la Foudre souffla longuement, exténué d'avance, mais se décida enfin à se lever.

Cette scène plus que familiale faisait les deux dieux se sentir très vieux, finalement.

« J'espère que c'est important, Zailren. », soupira lourdement le blond, une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la chambre.

« Ça l'est. »

Le calme glacial de l'esprit surprit Thor qui décida de s'éloigner dans le couloir, marchant à côté de son interlocuteur. Il était rare que celui-ci se montre aussi sérieux, voire grave. C'en était inquiétant.

« Il y a un problème avec ma magie. Loki ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué, d'ailleurs. »

« Il est occupé à manier le pouvoir du Coffret, nous reprenons Asgard dans une semaine et il doit être au point sur l'utilisation de son pouvoir. », justifia le compagnon du Jötunn qui l'avait en effet vu très occupé ces derniers temps, toujours en train de travailler sa magie « Quel est le problème, exactement ? »

« Ma magie diminue. Déjà, pour reprendre une enveloppe qui me soit propre, il m'a fallu plus d'une semaine là où il me fallait trois jours. Encore maintenant, je sens mon pouvoir s'épuiser. Je pense que c'est lié à la mort de l'Autre, étant donné qu'il m'a créé. »

Thor s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, frappé par la signification de ces paroles, puis se tourna lentement vers Zailren.

« Jusqu'où cela peut-il aller ? »

Zailren eut un vague sourire, blasé et fatigué, teinté d'une mélancolie très rare, seule marque d'humanité qu'il affichait généralement « Je n'en sais rien, Thor. »

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Il était d'autant plus inhabituel qu'il mette son prénom à la fin d'une phrase. Cela le rendait si proche que cette manière de s'exprimer en devenait étrange. Zailren avait toujours été particulièrement distant de Thor.

Oh, oui, l'esprit allait mal, c'était certain.

« Mon corps entier est fait de magie noire. », enchaîna-t-il en haussant les épaules, désirant montrer une certaine nonchalance pourtant entièrement feinte « Si elle se dissipe complétement, je mourrais. »

L'esprit fronça les sourcils en voyant distinctement une lueur singulière éclater dans les yeux bleus du dieu. Zailren savait déjà quelle question allait venir.

« Quels effets cela aurait-il sur Loki ? »

L'esprit renifla, plissant les yeux « Son immunité à la magie noire disparaîtra, et l'infection noire que l'Autre lui a infligée le tuera en quelques années. »

Thor appuya son dos contre le mur, une main sur le front en réfléchissant, alors que les problèmes semblaient en ce moment se multiplier sans daigner s'arrêter. Et celui-ci était sans aucun doute de taille.

« Il faut que nous trouvions absolument un moyen de l'empêcher. »

Zailren resta silencieux. Il n'était pas vexé que Thor ne pense qu'à Loki, à vrai dire. Un esprit ne se vexait pas.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de claquer sa langue d'irritation.

« De toute façon, nous attaquons dans une semaine. Inutile d'y songer maintenant. », trancha Zailren en haussant encore les épaules « Loki se chargera de ça après. »

« Loki est trop sollicité en ce moment pour y songer, je suppose que c'est pour cela que tu es venu me voir. », contra le blond.

« Oh, oui, je peux être délicat parfois. »

Il avait presque craché cette phrase. Son ton amer frappa Thor qui redressa immédiatement la tête en une interrogation surprise :

« …Zailren ? »

L'esprit fronça le nez et balaya l'air de sa main, faisant signe au dieu de laisser tomber. Il disparut, laissant au blond le souvenir d'un éclat colérique au fond de ses pupilles. Thor ne savait pas comment interpréter ce dernier, et s'il fallait vraiment lui donner du crédit, ou bien considérer cela comme une saute d'humeur engendrée par la perte de magie noire et la fatigue de Loki qui retombait automatiquement sur Zailren.

Décidant de ne pas pousser la réflexion plus loin, le dieu du Tonnerre retourna à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Loki pour n'y trouver qu'un lit vide de toute présence. Thor siffla, parfaitement sûr de savoir où se trouvait son magicien.

Et ainsi il le débusqua. Une jambe allongée devant lui, l'autre repliée, des doigts arachnéens s'articulant autour du Coffret des Hivers d'Antan, le Jötunn s'était, une nouvelle fois, mis à l'esprit qu'il n'avait pas assez travaillé leur tactique pour parvenir à vaincre les aliens. Son amant leva les yeux au ciel, réellement exaspéré par cet entêtement maladif.

Alors qu'il se préparait à un nouveau test du pouvoir du Coffret, Loki sursauta brusquement tandis que Thor saisissait ses poignets, les tirant légèrement en arrière pour empêcher toute manœuvre.

« Ça suffit, Loki. », gronda avec une certaine sévérité le blond « Tu t'épuises à sans cesse t'entraîner. Tu dors à peine. »

Un grognement mécontent lui répondit.

« Je ne suis pas un enfant, Thor, lâche-moi. »

« Non. »

Loki feula et se débattit en rejetant son dos qui percuta le torse du dieu du Tonnerre avec force, mais celui-ci ne lâcha pas.

Étonné par un tel élan de colère, Thor attrapa le brun par les épaules pour le plaquer plus doucement par terre, empêchant tout mouvement alors qu'il était au-dessus de lui.

« Calme-toi. », murmura-t-il, tentant d'apaiser un peu son frère « Ce n'est pas la peine de s'inquiéter plus que de raison pour ce combat et de t'exténuer en pratiquant la magie, tout cela pour arriver vidé de toute énergie sur le champ de bataille. »

Loki semblait incroyablement fébrile. Il resta quelques instants fixe puis se détendit, laissant sa tête basculer en arrière.

« C'est l'une des dernières étapes, Thor. », souffla le dieu de la Malice, fermant les yeux « Nous avons fait tellement, en trois ans de guerre. Je ne veux rien perdre maintenant. Parmi le groupe que nous formons, ici, à Álfheim, je supporterais mal que les choses se finissent mal pour l'un d'entre nous. »

« Même pour les Avengers ? », ricana avec amusement Thor.

Loki lâcha lui aussi un rire, de bon cœur, ronronnant :

« Les Avengers sont _mes_ ennemis. Il n'est pas question que des aliens venus de l'autre bout de la galaxie essayent de me les prendre. »

Thor leva les yeux au ciel « Tu es possessif pour n'importe quoi. »

« Toujours. Et puis, j'ai fondé les Avengers. », insinua le brun.

« Plus ou moins. », répondit Thor, heureux que son frère se montre sous un aspect joueur et moins inquiet « Quoiqu'il en soit, je t'en prie, Loki, repose-toi. En plus tu es d'une humeur massacrante actuellement. »

Le regard noir que lança le Jötunn confirma bien cette idée.

« Freyr m'a parlé d'une plante… », commença Thor, interrompu par Loki, soupirant :

« Ça y est, tu veux me droguer. »

Thor rit à celle-là mais ne se déroba aucunement : « Elle t'aidera juste à te relaxer, et à faire venir le sommeil. »

Il ne pensa pas utile l'ajout d'autre chose et passa ses mains dans le dos de Loki, dont les yeux s'allumèrent vivement et dangereusement.

« Essaye seulement de me porter… »

« Sinon quoi ? », sourit le blond, amusé.

En réponse, la voix d'un tranchant doucereux, typiquement représentative d'une menace, franchit les lèvres de Loki :

« Tu ne voudrais pas le savoir, fils d'Odin. »

Ils continuèrent ainsi un long moment alors qu'ils rentraient au palais, Loki tournant autour de Thor comme un rapace alors qu'il se demandait ce que le dieu de la Foudre allait bien lui donner. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était à moitié endormi en râlant, maudissant, tapotant mollement son amant, jurant qu'il se vengerait de lui avoir donné quelque chose d'aussi soporifique.

C'est comme ça qu'Odin les trouva.

Et là, Loki aurait bien voulu se cacher derrière Hulk. A la place, il enfouit son nez contre le ventre de Thor, lequel était assis dans un canapé avec le brun allongé sur ses cuisses. Odin cligna des yeux un moment, alors que Loki grommelait des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Que s'est-il passé encore ? », s'insurgea finalement le Père-De-Deux-Imbéciles-Dont-Un-Drogué, ayant la ferme impression de revenir plusieurs siècles en arrière.

C'est en guise de fond sonore composé de la fameuse litanie « Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais » de Loki que le dieu du Tonnerre daigna enfin répondre, franchement amusé contrairement à ses deux interlocuteurs, l'un comateux furieux et l'autre, tout simplement incrédule :

« Une plante de Freyr. Il fallait qu'il dorme. »

Un long sifflement mécontent suivit, étouffé par le tissu du la tunique de Thor. Celui-ci, un large sourire aux lèvres, baissa la tête vers le magicien qui continuait de jurer tout en s'embourbant dans les limbes inévitables du sommeil.

Odin lâcha un véritable soupir.

Il venait de comprendre quelque chose qui allait lui servir toute sa vie : ses fils étaient dingues. Il le savait, mais c'était bon d'en revoir la preuve de temps en temps.

Ne pouvant plus lutter, Loki finit finalement par s'endormir, pelotonné sur les genoux du blond, sous les yeux d'Odin qui ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir nostalgique devant ce genre de scènes ou bien se lamenter. Peut-être un peu des deux. La magie de Loki, d'un doux vert, virevoltant dans l'air juste au-dessus de son propriétaire, le coupa dans ses pensées.

Comprenant la question silencieuse de son père, Thor l'éclaira :

« Il doit capter le pouvoir des Jötunns de Helheim qui circule partout dans Yggdrasil, donc il ouvre beaucoup plus sa magie à l'extérieur. Elle est simplement invisible lorsqu'il est éveillé. »

Illustrant cette explication, Thor leva la main. Immédiatement, une aura verte vint s'enrouler autour de son poignet, la magie étudiant ce qui venait de bouger.

Odin ne put résister à l'envie de tester également, et lorsqu'à son tour ses doigts esquissèrent un léger geste, l'énergie émeraude alla à leur rencontre en une caresse douce sur le dos de sa main. Il sourit à ce constat.

« La présence de sa magie est bien plus lourde pour les sens. », commenta soudainement l'ancien roi.

Thor releva la tête.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Il l'a élevée à un niveau particulièrement impressionnant. Qu'il la libère complétement confirme qu'il en cachait une large partie avant. Je ne pouvais jamais le soupçonner lorsqu'un méfait d'une magie supérieure était commis. »

Il n'y avait aucune réprobation dans le ton de son père, ce qui surprit autant que cela rassura le blond. Thor désirait réellement éviter le conflit entre les deux hommes, et Odin ne semblait pas prêt à médire sur le dieu de la Malice. Pour le moment, du moins, et tant que Loki ne le provoquait pas.

« Son esprit noir, Zailren, est en train de mourir, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda le Père-de-toute-chose, étonnant une nouvelle fois son fils qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel changement de sujet.

Passant doucement ses doigts dans les mèches ébène, Thor fronça les sourcils avec irritation et un certain souci.

« Donc vous l'avez remarqué. Ce n'est pas le cas de Loki, il est trop occupé par le Coffret. »

« Ce n'est pas urgent, pour l'instant. », rassura l'ancien roi, bien conscient de l'inquiétude de son fils « Lorsque vous aurez repris Asgard, il faudra s'en charger. Jusque-là, n'en parle pas, y compris à Loki. »

Maintenant, Thor affichait presque une expression interrogative tout en observant attentivement son père, surpris qu'il s'implique autant. Ce dernier posa simplement les yeux sur Loki en soupirant :

« Je ne veux pas sa mort, mon fils. », précisa Odin.

« Lui non plus ne désire pas la vôtre. », sourit doucement le blond « Vous êtes tous les deux aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. »

« Thor... », gronda Odin, ni vraiment en colère, ni vraiment en désaccord, mais ne pouvant définitivement pas laisser passer cela.

De son côté, le dieu du Chaos bougea avec indolence. Thor leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il est encore pire ainsi que les fois où il s'est retrouvé soûl. »

« Tu l'étais bien plus souvent. », se lamenta Odin, définitivement désespéré par certains souvenirs.

Une demi-heure durant, ils continuèrent à échanger, omettant de plus en plus des sujets trop familiaux, que, de toute évidence, Odin ne pouvait parvenir à gérer. L'arrivée théâtrale de Fandral, qui se prit un pied dans le tapis et manqua – de peu – d'aller à la rencontre du mur, les interrompit.

« Hm…Le…Enfin, Jane Foster a été retrouvée à Vanaheim comme tu nous avais demandé de la chercher. On l'a reprise à un groupe d'aliens. »

Un long, très long sifflement, retentit.

« Oh, je vais tellement te tuer, Thor… », gronda Loki, brusquement tiré de sa léthargie « Je vais te découper en morceaux... »

Des genoux du blond, le Jötunn se redressa en glissant le long de l'épaule de Thor jusqu'à se retrouver à la même hauteur. S'apprêtant une énième fois à le menacer, il s'arrêta cependant en remarquant que sa petite crise de possessivité avait pour témoin Odin. A défaut de le couvrir de honte, cela le fit tiquer un instant suffisant pour que Jane entre dans la pièce et coupe toute discussion.

Loki surprit Odin à prendre son parti lorsqu'il sourit en remarquant le regard perçant vert qui sondait l'humaine, alors que Thor s'était levé pour la saluer. Maintenant assis en face de son non-père avec les deux ex-amants plus loin, l'espèce de barrière érigée par Loki et Odin pour repousser la jeune femme était presque visible.

Se levant avec l'élégance d'un chat, rapidement suivi par l'ancien roi, Loki alla se planter à côté de son-Hirð-à-lui-tout-seul-et-personne-d'autre.

« Bienvenue à Álfheim, Jane Foster… »

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me regarder comme ça, Loki. », fit la jeune femme en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Il l'ignora superbement :

« Je ne savais pas que Thor avait envoyé une partie d'entre nous vous localiser. »

« Elle n'était pas présente sur les registres. », se justifia le blond.

Loki ricana et montra le dos, s'éloignant un peu, semblant faire les cent pas.

« Restez à Álfheim tant que vous le souhaitez, Mademoiselle Foster. »

Contre toute attente, la scientifique commença à se prêter au jeu du dieu :

« Après la chèvre au milieu d'un banquet asgardien, un usurpateur du trône en tant que gendre. Vous en avez de la chance, Odin. »

Loki s'arrêta dans sa marche et, à une vitesse inattendue, se retrouva immédiatement face à Jane.

« Jouez et vous perdrez, Foster. », souffla-t-il à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune femme.

« Loki… », avertit Thor, notant que son frère ne semblait pas prêt à se montrer agressif, mais n'appréciant qu'à moitié les crocs qu'il dévoilait.

« Je m'adressais simplement à Odin. », prétendit Jane.

« Et parler ainsi à un roi, même ancien, n'est que peu apprécié. », fit la voix tranchante du Jötunn.

Tous se stoppèrent, soufflés. Fandral, de son côté, affichait un immense sourire. Loki avait toujours défendu l'honneur des membres de sa famille comme s'il s'agissait du sien, mais le voir faire preuve de cette manie maintenant était tout aussi surprenant qu'appréciable.

Jane fut la première à rompre le silence :

« Vous savez choisir votre camp quand il le faut, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Un roi ne laisse pas sa dynastie rabaissée, qu'importe de qui elle est composée. »

Odin leva un sourcil. Il ne savait pas trop comment prendre ça.

Tirant le dieu du Tonnerre un peu en arrière pour s'adresser à lui sans qu'il ne soit entendu, le magicien, positionné dans le dos du blond, posa ses mains sur ses épaules tout en se penchant pour lui parler à l'oreille :

« Retiens bien que je vais me venger de ce coup… Je te promets que tu ne pourras même plus marcher, demain, Odinson. », gronda-t-il, forçant un petit rire qui échappa à Thor.

« C'est si élégamment sous-entendu. »

Loki n'était jamais vulgaire, mais disait les choses de façon crue. Toujours. Et sur ce, il s'éclipsa, laissant la mortelle au soin de Thor et allant faire une mise au point sur les troupes qu'ils emporteraient à Asgard. C'est ainsi, notamment, qu'il croisa Natasha, Clint, Tony, Bruce et Fenrir, ce dernier le museau posé sur les cuisses de l'archer qui lui grattait le front. Les quatre Avengers semblaient en pleine petite séance de beuverie, se réjouissant du rétablissement de la Veuve Noire qui parvenait maintenant à se déplacer, constamment accompagnée.

« Hey, Reindeer Games, tu viens boire un verre ? »

Loki ricana en regardant le milliardaire « Avez-vous réellement vidé ce verre entier d'hydromel, Stark ? »

« Yep ! », fredonna fièrement l'ingénieur, sous le regard atterré de Bruce.

« Donc vous allez être complétement soûl d'ici quelques heures. »

« Comme si c'était nouveau. », râla gentiment Clint, l'air plus heureux qu'un chiot devant une balle avec Natasha à ses côtés.

_« La dernière fois qu'il a trop bu, il chantait avec Clint en m'appelant Arcanin. »_, jappa le loup de la pièce, attirant immédiatement l'attention de son géniteur qui s'accroupit en face de lui. Fenrir alla tout de suite plonger son museau contre le torse de Loki.

_« Quand on aura reconquit Midgard, je pense que j'irai là-bas. »_

Loki sembla bloqué quelques secondes puis tâcha de se détendre « Ne me dis pas que tu veux devenir un Avengers. », réalisa-t-il.

Fenrir ne répondit même pas. Les humains, quant à eux, les fixait sans réel étonnement, le canidé les ayant sans doute déjà entretenus sur ses projets.

Loki se pencha pour embrasser le front du loup « Fais comme tu le souhaites. »

_« Et Thor ? Il restera à Asgard ? »_, s'enquit Fenrir, se sentant quand même un peu coupable de laisser sa famille retrouvée.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais tous purent palper la peine qu'il renfermait. Loki doutait, et même si cette guerre était atroce, il la savait être pour le moment l'un des éléments qui maintenait Thor à proximité. Mais après ? Thor promettait mille choses mais ne pourrait pour autant s'éloigner des Avengers, et Loki devrait tenir le trône.

Loki se leva, son visage redevenu un parfait masque.

« Je ne m'en fais pas, Fenrir. Je ne compte pas vous laisser tranquilles en vous autorisant à partir longtemps sans repasser à Asgard. Cela vaut aussi pour vous, Avengers. », ajouta-t-il.

Clint eut un immense sourire.

« Et là tu vas prétendre que c'est pour garder Thor à portée que tu nous proposes ça ? »

« Avoue, tu nous adores. », renchérit Stark, la même expression idiote au visage.

« Ce que j'adore, Stark, c'est de vous voir tous vous perdre dans mon palais en cherchant désespérément la sortie. », fredonna Loki, l'air de rien, se rappelant d'une fois où il avait fermé par magie la porte du box de Skergir alors que le milliardaire y était entré par pure mégarde. Il avait passé toute la nuit en compagnie de la grosse bête de Jötunheim avant que le magicien ne daigne venir le chercher.

« Trêve de bavardages, Avengers. Je dois vous parler plus précisément de notre plan. »

Il s'assit quand même et se servit un verre d'hydromel, qui ne serait pour lui qu'une pichenette, contrairement à l'effet obtenu sur un humain.

« Nous attaquerons dans une semaine, jour pour jour. Agents Romanoff et Barton, vous n'en serez pas. »

Clint fronça les sourcils « Et pourquoi ? »

« Seuls Stark et le docteur Banner pourront survivre à ce que je vais faire si jamais je rencontre un problème dans le processus. », expliqua simplement le dieu « La vague de froid qui va s'étendre sera immense. »

« C'est vrai que si c'est pour me transformer en Magnum… »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas vos références. »

« Pour ça, je suis certain que Tony se fera une joie de t'en apprendre d'avantage. », soupira Bruce.

-XXXXX-

Après avoir quitté la compagnie de Jane, vite rejointe par Pepper avec qui elle avait commencé à bavarder, Thor comptait retrouver les Avengers.

Ce fut sans mentionner un petit empêchement, nommé Loki, qui le plaqua avec rudesse contre un mur.

« Tu croyais que je t'avais oublié ? », gronda-t-il contre la gorge du blond, mordillant sa pomme d'Adam sans réelle délicatesse « On dirait que tu as fait exprès de ne rien me dire. »

« Et si c'était le cas ? »

Le Jötunn rit sombrement et alla mordre son oreille.

« Dans ce cas, tu voulais délibérément me mettre en colère. »

Sur cette constatation, il attrapa le dieu du Tonnerre par les épaules, dont le dos percuta la porte d'une chambre qui s'ouvrit à la volée, verrouillée quelques secondes après par la magie de Loki. Accueillant sans problème aucun l'assaut de ses lèvres par le brun, qu'il aurait pu qualifier de bestial, Thor se laissa entraîner avec une certaine ivresse dans la vision d'un Loki aussi jaloux et avide de pouvoir.

Il le sentit une nouvelle fois feuler contre la peau de son cou tandis que, d'un croche-pied calculé, le dieu de la Malice l'avait fait tomber sur le lit de la pièce. Ce dernier grogna de mécontentement lorsque Thor inversa leurs positions, le surplombant.

« Oh non, je ne crois pas, Thor. », siffla-t-il « Il fallait t'y attendre en me choisissant… »

Loki mit toutes ses forces à le repousser pour le faire basculer sur le dos. Il fut presque vexé que Thor n'essaye pas de résister autant qu'il le pouvait.

« … Je ne suis pas comme ta mortelle. Je suis un dieu, et je suis ton roi. »

Thor eut un sourire moqueur « J'avais cru le comprendre, mon petit frère mégalomane, ne t'en fais pas. »

Loki glissa en avant jusqu'aux lèvres de Thor dont il s'empara avec une douceur infinie, contrastant avec sa précédente animosité. Il caressa avec attention les cheveux blonds qui tombaient sous ses doigts effilés.

« Pas seulement. Je prends juste soin de ce que j'ai acquis, dieu de la Foudre. », corrigea Loki. La tonalité de sa voix, gracieuse et attirante, charma le blond qui se décida à laisser – en partie – les rênes au magicien.

Les bras de Thor entourèrent bien vite son amant, lequel frémit en sentant deux mains calleuses se couler vers le creux de ses reins en un effleurement empli de désir.

Leurs hauts, de simples tuniques lorsqu'ils ne combattaient pas, tombèrent bien vite.

« Et je t'aime, Thor. », gémit tendrement le brun contre l'oreille de son compagnon « Alors aujourd'hui je ne demande rien. Juste que tu me laisses faire. »

Il y avait une émotion si grande dans la voix de Loki que Thor attrapa doucement sa nuque pour lui voler un nouveau baiser, apaisant. Le blond savait à quoi Loki faisait allusion, et à travers ses propos, il retrouvait la dévotion du dieu du Chaos qu'il avait connue auparavant, avant que leur lien ne se déchire. Par-delà ce désir de s'occuper exclusivement de Thor, Loki aspirait à lui montrer l'amour qui n'avait jamais disparu, celui qui le poussait autrefois à suivre son frère, qu'importent la destination et les conséquences, sacrifiant son propre bien-être pour celui du dieu du Tonnerre.

Oui, peut-être que Loki était jaloux, même en sachant que Jane était là simplement en tant qu'amie. Peut-être avait-il peur de perdre Thor par la force des sentiments ou bien après la guerre, lorsque leurs chemins différeraient pour privilégier Asgard ou Midgard. Et Thor ne savait pas si Loki voulait prouver quoi que ce soit, l'empêcher de s'éloigner, le prier de ne plus jamais l'abandonner, mais son état le bouleversait autant qu'il le séduisait par l'affection qu'il dégageait.

Parce qu'il y avait trop de douleur et de destins inévitables, parce que les choses ne souhaitaient pas toujours les réunir, parce qu'ils aimaient toujours trop, sans doute, ils savourèrent un long moment leur baiser, se détachant essoufflés.

« Tu sais que je t'aime aussi. », rassura le guerrier blond, flattant le dos du dieu de la Malice « Je ne partirai pas, Loki. »

Contre la peau brûlante, leurs souffles se perdirent, se mélangèrent, portèrent des sons exquis aux oreilles de l'autre. Appuyant plus la pression de leurs hanches, Loki s'éternisa dans de longues caresses, précises, ravissant plusieurs soupirs au blond, se cambrant sous la langue agile qui parcourait sa jugulaire, geste méticuleusement mêlé aux mains tentatrices sur les muscles de son ventre qui chutaient inexorablement vers le pli de son bas et la bosse qui le distendait.

Une morsure agressive sur l'épaule de Thor tira complétement celui-ci de sa pensée, accentuant le gémissement qu'il poussa quand la surprise et la douleur laissèrent place à un soudain plaisir qu'il avait omit et retrouvait soudainement, la main du magicien ayant passé la barrière de tissus et glissé jusqu'à son entrejambe.

Loki était un manipulateur. Et même dans ces moments, il œuvrait pour que l'esprit du blond pense selon sa volonté. Et actuellement, sa volonté était d'alimenter le plaisir de son frère mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Le détourner subitement de ce plaisir pour le rendre brutalement faisait partie de tout ce dont Loki était capable mieux que n'importe qui.

Il descendit progressivement le long du torse musclé, attardant sa langue sur le nombril du blond auquel il infligea une lente et délicieuse torture, mordillant parfois, se laissant aller à une douce folie dictée par un désir ardent et par les résidus de colère qui demeuraient de l'arrivée de Jane. Sa main continua un instant de caresser le membre du blond avant de descendre plus bas, poussant sur l'entrée ainsi dévoilée.

Loki sourit, embrassant le ventre de son amant alors qu'il le préparait consciencieusement à la suite. Il était rare qu'il obtienne cette position, tout simplement car il ne la cherchait pas, aimant que Thor démarre les choses. D'une certaine manière, cela prouvait chaque fois, un peu plus, qu'il l'aimait. Si Loki devait trop s'imposer, comment être sûr que Thor voulait réellement partager cela avec lui ? Il aimait croire que Thor avait toujours la possibilité de s'en aller sans le faire. Donc, la plupart du temps, il restait particulièrement enjôleur, sans obliger le blond à quoi que ce soit, lui déléguant le choix du déroulement des choses.

Mais pas cette fois, car de la même façon avec laquelle il se donnait, Thor était à lui, et à lui seul. Et il l'aimait tant, dépendait tant de sa présence, qu'il voulait s'en assurer et lui montrer qu'à sa manière, il prendrait soin de lui également.

Loki ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait de l'orgueil, aussi, dans son attitude. Il n'était pas prêt à se laisser dicter les événements tous les jours. Et puis, il y avait le contrôle, même si face à son frère qu'il estimait tant, il n'aurait jamais aimé parler de cela.

Bientôt, les soupirs et gémissements de Thor se firent plus intenses voire insistants, pressant implicitement le Jötunn d'une lenteur frustrante. Celui-ci remonta et alla ronronner contre l'oreille de Thor, mordillant le lobe tandis qu'il retirait ses doigts.

« Je pourrais partir, là, maintenant et te laisser comme ça sans états d'âme. »

Thor sourit : « Serait-ce toujours pour te venger de ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? Es-tu à ce point jaloux ? »

Loki fronça le nez et se redressa un peu, appuyé sur la literie par un coude, prenant peu à peu possession de l'aîné en le surprenant en partie.

« Depuis le trône d'Asgard, je voyais tout Yggdrasil. Tu connais aussi bien que moins cette propriété du siège royal. Je t'ai observé, avec ta Jane, lorsque vous vous êtes rencontrés. »

La colère revenait, et elle était plus amère que la précédente. Pourtant, les mouvements de Loki demeurèrent doux au possible, s'arrêtant alors que le blond s'habituait peu à peu à sa présence. Blond qui se demandait comment son frère pouvait à ce point déblatérer dans ce genre de moment.

Il se le demanda moins lorsqu'il vit clairement le ressentiment dans les orbes verts. Loki tentait néanmoins de le dissimuler. Il ne voulait pas relâcher cette irritation sur Thor.

« Les choses sont pour moi arrangées, entre nous. Mais je ne parviens pas à en oublier certaines, comme le fait qu'en quelques jours tu as oublié Asgard, ton titre, ton frère, pour une humaine. Je n'arrive pas à croire que des siècles ne m'ont pas permis de changer l'imbécile que tu étais alors qu'un mortelle l'a fait en- »

Il s'interrompit brutalement, se forçant à se détendre en voyant un éclat de douleur passer dans les pupilles du dieu de la Foudre. Il embrassa son front, caressant doucement sa tempe.

« Pardonne-moi, je vais vraiment finir par te faire mal. », murmura-t-il maladroitement, un peu confus d'avoir brusquement bougé sans même faire attention.

Thor l'embrassa avec un sourire « Ce n'est pas grave. »

Un léger rire lui répondit :

« Oh, si, ça l'est. Je ne comptais pas m'emporter. J'ai toujours de la colère sans pour autant devoir m'y cantonner. »

Après s'être assuré de l'accord de Thor, Loki donna doucement des hanches, quémandant une nouvelle fois les lèvres de l'aîné qui ne se fit pas prier pour lui offrir ce nouvel échange.

Dans ce genre de moments, Loki ne savait pas pourquoi il tournait toutes les situations en compliquées, désagréables ou prises de tête. Il était tellement mieux là, une douce chaleur l'enveloppant et brûlant son bas-ventre, sans aucun problème pour venir les troubler alors que, tout simplement, ils partageaient une affection que, quelle que soit la manière employée, ils avaient toujours partagée.

Il fut peiné de se sentir à ce point insupportable.

Il posa son front contre l'épaule de Thor, accentuant l'intensité de ses va-et-vient. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour atteindre ce point magique de l'anatomie qui arracha aux deux dieux un gémissement commun, s'abandonnant alors qu'ils répétaient le mouvement, Loki descendant sa main en une geste appliqué vers l'entrejambe du blond pour amener le plaisir à une frontière toute nouvelle, jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps se cambrent et qu'ils viennent ensemble. Le Jötunn s'effondra définitivement, mesurant à peine son poids alors qu'il était allongé contre le torse de Thor.

Haletant lourdement, de longs instants passèrent avant que le brun ne se retire, un léger tremblement d'épuisement mais aussi de trouble secouant sa peau.

« Ne me laisse plus jamais être ainsi. Aussi… » Loki hésita longtemps sur les mots « …Injuste. Et honteusement désireux de passer ma haine sur toi. »

Loki culpabilisait réellement. Il avait reçu en pleine face la preuve d'être incontrôlable, même pour lui-même.

« Ne te rends pas malade avec ça. », chuchota Thor en le prenant dans ses bras, embrassant son front à la racine des cheveux « Un jour, tout ira mieux, j'en suis certain. »

Loki s'humecta les lèvres et se pelotonna un peu plus.

Des promesses que tout irait mieux, étaient bien celles qui lui disaient que ce ne serait jamais le cas. C'était dur d'entendre des mots auxquels on croyait à peine. Il n'en voulait pas à Thor, il en voulait à lui-même, et il se doutait de ne jamais en guérir.

La douceur de Thor le poussa à garder ces pensées enfermées, clôturées par son envie de ne pas le décevoir. Il tiendrait, pour lui, s'il le fallait. Et il devait s'obliger à croire que s'accrocher aux paroles du blond l'aiderait réellement.

* * *

**Commentaire auteur :** Je suis un peu partie en live sur la fin, je crois, haha.

J'espère qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a d'opposition à un Loki dominant, pour une fois. Je voulais essayer, premièrement parce que "Révoluuuutiooon !", deuxièmement parce que, plus globalement, j'aime l'idée, troisièmement parce que Loki uke tout le temps ne colle pas, selon moi, complétement au personnage et quatrièmement parce que... parce que voilà (plus sérieusement, j'avais un quatrièmement, mais je m'en souviens plus).

Là c'était pas super cool mais... Vous en faites pas, ils auront des moments joyeux ! :D Notre Loki est juste un peu torturé dans sa têtête. Très belle têtête soit dit en passant, merci Tom.

Hm. Bref.

Ahhh oui, aussi. Je voulais vous dire que ça me ferait très beaucoup plaisir d'avoir votre avis. En regardant les statistiques, puis les reviews, c'est quand même un peu dur de penser que ce qu'on fait est bien. Étant donné que la première partie avait eu bien plus de retour, je vous avoue qu'en avoir moins, pas que j'écrive pour les reviews, TRES loin de là, est toujours difficile. Ça met le doute, vous voyez, bien que j'ai de très gentilles revieuweuses qui me font couiner des merci derrière mon écran ! :3

Et puis en général, essayez de mettre des reviews à chaque fois quand vous lisez, et je ne parle pas que de moi ! Ça me met le cafard des fois de voir à quel point des fics peuvent être géniales mais délaissées parce que personne ne se soucie des reviews. Ne négligez pas les auteurs, ils vous le rendront bien car on écrit mieux motivé ! :D

Sur ce, une très bonne journée/soirée, et plein de bisous ! :3


	9. Une noirceur glacée

**Chapitre 9 : Une noirceur glacée  
**

* * *

Clint observait depuis un moment les deux dieux du Tonnerre et de la Malice, focalisés sur la mise en place exacte de leur plan et sur un pic montagneux qui serait leur dernier obstacle à franchir avant d'atteindre Asgard, et ce au sens propre du terme, car il "_suffisait"_, d'après Loki, de marcher droit dans l'énorme relief devant eux qui n'était autre qu'un portail vers la cité des dieux scandinaves.

Au-delà de cette charmante perspective que celle de se fier à un mur et voir ses collègues foncer droit dedans comme s'il n'y avait rien eu d'autre que le vide, l'archer s'interrogeait sur l'attitude des meneurs de cette expédition. Il ne s'agissait, uniquement, que de Thor et Loki, Freyr ayant jugé qu'il avait perdu assez dans la guerre, qu'Asgard en elle-même le concernait de peu et qu'il valait mieux pour lui s'occuper de son peuple plutôt que l'emmener mourir auprès d'une autre armée. La Rébellion était une unité, certes, mais elle comportait aussi un certain niveau d'équité entre l'intensité des combats menés par une armée par rapport aux autres. Il n'était pas question que les elfes fassent tout le boulot, et les deux frères rejoignaient très aisément Freyr sur ce point.

Inutile de dire que se débrouiller seul était aussi du propre des Asgardiens qui demeuraient ne pas accepter l'aide qu'on leur fournissait si elle les dévalorisait trop. Il fallait ainsi trouver dans la coopération entre les Royaumes une entente, un équilibre, que chacun des souverains essayait au mieux de respecter.

Thor et Loki s'en sortaient bien jusque-là. Certes, Loki était loin d'avoir vu ses méfaits oubliés, mais il résultait de ses actions depuis le début de la guerre un certain sentiment de confiance, étrangement. Loin d'être apprécié, il était au moins respecté dans ce qu'il faisait par son sens de la diplomatie qui, bien que très arrangeant au moment de réunions décisives face aux autres rois, ne manquait pas d'omettre un but : agir dans l'intérêt d'Asgard. Jamais le Trickster n'aurait laissé s'effriter le poids politique d'Asgard dans les Neuf Royaumes pour se faire des amis. C'est en cela que la fin de la guerre se faisait sentir, puisque chacun des mondes, voyant arriver la reconquête d'Asgard et de Midgard, commençait à reprendre ses droits et s'imposer au sein d'un nouvel ordre engendré par le projet de la Coalition. Une certaine entente s'était instaurée, mais les rivalités et le désir de ne pas tout mélanger dominaient les débats actuels : il n'était en aucun cas question de traiter les autres Royaumes avec générosité, et il était grand temps que tout le monde rentre chez soi et reprenne ses petites affaires. Période difficile à gérer pour les deux frères dont l'humeur devait se faire conciliante tout comme protectrice, jeu de scène bien plus flagrant chez l'Hirð que chez son Roi.

Pourtant, Clint, malgré les difficultés, ne cessait de trouver leur comportement impressionnant. En combat, par exemple, l'archer, malgré son dur entraînement, n'avait pas tout leur self-control.

Même lorsque l'un des deux dieux recevait un coup sévère, l'autre ne paniquait pas. C'était tout juste s'il remarquait ce fait, et pourtant, tous savaient que c'était le cas. Simplement, ils restaient dans le combat, continuant de se battre comme des lions pour empêcher le blessé de l'être encore plus, sans paraître réellement se protéger mutuellement. Leur concentration était extrême, leur stratégie aboutie et jamais délaissée par pur sentimentalisme. La guerre coûtait cher, c'était un fait bien assimilé, donc il était inutile d'aggraver toute situation par ce type de réactions.

Et puis, en pleine bataille, Clint était certain que Thor ou Loki ne pouvait accepter la possibilité que l'autre meure. C'était une éventualité qu'ils omettaient sur l'instant. Chaque chose en son temps.

L'agent resserra un peu la prise qu'il avait sur la taille de Natasha, tâchant de la soutenir au mieux tandis qu'elle était toujours assez affaiblie. Il s'était tant inquiété pour elle, croyant réellement qu'il l'avait perdue. La voir aujourd'hui aussi fatiguée ne lui plaisait pas plus bien évidemment, mais cela l'empêchait de se retrouver au beau milieu des combats d'aujourd'hui. En réponse à son étreinte, la jeune femme laissa tomber sa tête contre son épaule.

Lorsque Tony et Bruce arrivèrent à leur tour, ils semblaient aussi à cran que Clint l'était lui-même. Ils allaient gagner très bientôt, mais restaient bien plus tendus qu'avant n'importe quel autre affrontement.

« On fait la tête, Spectrum ? », railla Stark en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Zailren, qui paraissait bien moins enjoué qu'à l'accoutumée. Un unique grognement répondit à l'ingénieur.

« Tu boudes. », constata Tony « Loki t'as pas donné de bonbons ou quoi ? »

Zailren regarda fixement sa main en faisant jouer sa magie, l'air ailleurs.

« Non, ça va, Stark. »

L'autre ne fut pas convaincu pour deux sous, à la tête qu'il tirait, mais laissa l'esprit à sa réflexion muette. A la place, il trouva bon d'aller voir les deux frères qui, eux aussi, semblaient tout à coup avoir perdu leurs langues.

« Vous croyez nous rassurer comment, avec des têtes pareilles ? »

Loki leva un sourcil « Je ne compte rassurer personne, en ce qui me concerne. Je ne voudrais pas que l'attention générale se relâche en pensant les choses remportées d'avance. » Sur ces mots, sa peau commença à se teinter d'un bleu profond et vif, ses yeux adoptant une couleur sanguine qui n'était plus si atypique pour les mortels qui avaient vu grand nombre de Jötunns « Le Docteur Banner, et vous, feriez bien de vous préparer à partir. »

« On n'attend que ça, chéri, démarre le moteur. », ricana le milliardaire « Sérieusement, tu crois qu'on fait quoi, plantés au milieu du décor en vous fixant ? »

« Soit. », convint le dieu, donnant une grande tape dans le dos de l'humain qui fut poussé contre la paroi rocheuse et disparut.

Thor soupira lourdement :

« C'est déjà la deuxième fois que tu lui fais ce coup, Loki… »

« S'il apprenait, il ne se ferait jamais avoir. », fit le brun en haussant les épaules, se retournant vers les personnes derrière lui « Nous y allons. »

A ce simple ordre, chaque visage reprit un air impassible, teinté d'une certaine prudence. Un par un, le Roi d'Asgard, son Hirð, Zailren, Fandral et Bruce passèrent le portail qui les emmènerait à Asgard.

-XXXXX-

Debout sur l'eau d'un océan glacé par les soins de Loki, l'armée asgardienne accompagnée de quelques Midgardiens se trouvait à présent au milieu des falaises à demi immergées qui prenaient place dans la périphérie du Royaume. Pour l'instant coupés de la vue de tout ennemi, ils prirent le temps de se mettre d'accord sur tous les points de leur stratégie.

Loki resterait en arrière de la ville, déployant sa magie dans chaque recoin, et dirigeant grâce au Coffret des Hivers d'Antan l'onde glaciale des Jötunns de Helheim qui s'étendrait à travers tout le Royaume d'Asgard. Cette vague de froid gèlerait, blesserait, voire tuerait sur le coup leurs adversaires, afin d'en débarrasser leur terre une fois pour toute. La seule difficulté pour Loki, et non des moindres, serait de ne pas perdre en précision pour ne pas heurter ses alliés… d'où le choix de laisser seuls Tony et Bruce venir en tant qu'humains, eux qui seraient plus ou moins protégés en comparaison avec leurs collègues.

Concernant l'offensive des troupes en elle-même, Thor se chargerait de la guider.

Jusque-là, tous étaient d'accord. Ce fut sans compter un petit changement de position de Thor, qui attira son frère et l'esprit noir loin de tous :

« Zailren, tu resteras en arrière avec Loki et alimenteras son pouvoir, mais si jamais ta magie devait tomber à moins d'un quart de son maximum, je vous ordonne à tous les deux de cesser d'utiliser le pouvoir des Géants des Glaces. Il n'est pas question que tu doives une nouvelle fois restaurer ta magie dans le corps de Loki. »

Le Jötunn du groupe s'y opposa immédiatement, ses iris sanglants dardés sur Thor :

« L'énergie de ce Coffret nous est essentielle pour ne pas causer trop de pertes ou même perdre. Il est inconscient de la délaisser sous prétexte d'un épuisement de la magie. C'est idiot, Thor. Ce ne sera certainement pas la première fois que Zailren atteindra un niveau de ressources si bas. »

Thor secoua la tête et posa sa main sur le bras de Loki qu'il serra légèrement.

« Fais ce que je te dis, Loki. », lui intima-t-il, une tonalité étrange dans sa voix qui intrigua Loki :

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches exactement, Thor ? »

Le blond déposa un baiser sur son front « Fais ce que je te dis. », répéta-t-il.

Loki renifla avec colère et s'éloigna du blond « Bien. Vas-y, dans ce cas. »

Thor sembla peiné un instant par la réponse cinglante de son frère mais ne s'en formalisa pas, retrouvant une fermeté et un sens du commandement exemplaires la seconde d'après, et oubliant les paroles de Loki. Ce dernier, tournant résolument la tête dans l'autre sens en conservant quelques traces d'animosité, s'en voulut immédiatement lorsqu'il constata qu'il laissait Thor partir au combat sur ces mots. Il ne s'excusa pas pour autant, en proie à sa propre fierté, une bien vénéneuse traîtresse lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments.

« Me le dirais-tu, Zailren, si il y avait réellement un problème à considérer ? », demanda finalement le brun, en un souffle, une fois qu'ils furent sur l'océan de glace.

« Nan. », fit l'autre, haussant les épaules.

Loki sourit vaguement, jetant un œil à l'esprit qui ajouta :

« Ne me demande pas. Si tu le fais, je serais obligé de répondre, et ça n'arrangera personne. », dit-il, enchaînant en désignant le Coffret « Tu as besoin de concentration pour ça. Sinon, quoi ? Les autres pourraient perdre sans. Et on n'est pas venu pour mourir, alors que c'est la dernière ligne droite. Donc arrête de te poser des questions et mets-toi au boulot, Maître. »

« Je ne peux pas faire taire mon esprit, Zailren. », ricana amèrement le dieu.

« Si si, je peux me taire, j'te promets ! », ironisa l'entité magique, toute contente de plaisanter, apparemment « Mais sérieusement… Depuis Svartalfheim, tu as été six ans aux commandes d'Asgard en tant qu'Odin, puis tu es allé chercher Thor ; six mois plus tard, la guerre commençait. Trois ans après son début, nous en sommes là. Presque dix ans en tout que tu sais que ces événements vont avoir lieu, que tu les prépares. Tu veux vraiment crever pour deux-trois questions idiotes, Loki ? Tu veux avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien ? »

Les yeux verts se plantèrent dans les dorés, synonymes de défi.

« Oh, non, je ne veux pas mourir… sinon Zailren mourra aussi. Et _tu_ ne voudrais pas voir ça, je me trompe ? »

L'esprit se renfrogna, apparemment…vexé, voire blessé, par la remarque.

« Je ne disais pas cela pour ça. », siffla-t-il « Mais ce n'est pas important. Au boulot, Maître, ou ton blondinet mourra. Et je n'aurais de cesse de te faire culpabiliser de sa mort après ça. Le veux-tu ? »

Loki croisa les bras, droit et le menton légèrement relevé.

« On dévoile son vrai visage, Zail' ? », rit sombrement le Jötunn « La magie noire est cruelle. C'est un poison qui ronge et tue. Son possesseur court autrement plus de risques, et sa victime en est condamnée. Puisse-t-il y avoir seulement une once de sentiment là-dedans, au-delà d'un sámr hǫr ? »

« C'est ta cruauté qui me tue, Loki. N'inverse pas les rôles. », fit calmement l'esprit.

« Qu'il y a-t-il derrière ton cœur d'ombre ? Il n'est que fumée, et tu le sais. »

« Les autres sont déjà partis. », claqua la voix froide.

Loki ricana.

« N'essaye pas de détourner la conversation. »

« Je ne la détourne pas ! », gronda Zailren « Tu tournes en rond en perdant ton temps à critiquer, te renfonçant dans la haine sans considérer ce qui est le plus important, ignorant même que ce que tu aimes mourra par _ta _faute ! Où est le plus ignobles des monstres, Loki, quand l'un d'eux essaye de relever le voile d'indifférence que l'autre à placé sur le sort de ceux qu'il ne veut pas voir mourir ? »

Zailren vit enfin cette lueur singulière, indiquant que ses propos avaient finalement atteint son interlocuteur. Et pour cause, user d'un terme comme celui de "monstre" en présence de Loki était bel et bien une technique des plus efficaces quand, comme l'esprit noir, on connaissait la signification et le passé associé à ce mot d'une force et d'une violence sans égal aux oreilles du magicien, quand bien même il avait rencontré sa fratrie jötunne et la considérait de façon moins fermée qu'auparavant.

« C'est la vie de Thor que tu mets en jeu. », murmura doucement l'esprit, tournant le dos pour s'éloigner en faisant glisser sa magie entre ses doigts, prêt à lancer leur plan. Loki, le comprenant, s'approcha puis tiqua sur l'attitude de Zailren. Il cligna des yeux un moment, avant de déclarer, sans appel :

« Tu es jaloux de Thor. »

Zailren s'arrêta. Il sembla réfléchir un long moment, ce qui marqua Loki. Il alla lui donner un petit coup dans l'omoplate alors qu'il arrivait derrière lui.

« Ce n'est pas une critique. », précisa le magicien.

« Et ce n'est pas dans le sens auquel tu penses. »

« Je ne pense à rien de spécial. On peut vouloir prendre une place sans pour autant s'emparer de la totalité de ce qu'elle représente. J'enviais les guerriers de Thor de se l'accaparer, mais pour autant, je ne désirais pas que mon frère me considère comme eux. » Il sourit doucement, soupirant finalement : « Mais tu as raison, nous devrions nous mettre au travail. »

-XXXXX-

Roulant sur le côté à plusieurs reprises pour éviter de recevoir le feu des canons Asgardiens – tournés contre leur propre cité, en plus ! –, Thor renvoya Mjölnir pour enfin ébranler les rangs adverses qui ne cessaient de se reformer et de croître. C'est à cet instant précis que les pouvoirs de Loki, au loin, commencèrent à se faire sentir alors que tous relevaient la tête pour voir fondre sur eux une vague glaciale qui entra uniquement en contact avec les aliens.

« Ok, c'est assez impressionnant. », avoua Tony qui observait le pouvoir titanesque enrober leurs ennemis, provoquant des hurlements paniqués et de souffrance au sein de l'armée du Titan Fou. Protectrice et serviable, la brume de froid forma même un chemin aux Asgardiens et Midgardiens sous forme d'un couloir de glace, au centre de la rue. Les guerriers s'y engouffrèrent, se dirigeant peu à peu vers le centre de la cité où trônait le palais royal, toujours rayonnant, bien que porteur des poussières soulevées par les combat et fragilisé dans sa structure par leur violence.

Pénétrant dans les rues les plus abondantes en ennemis, le brouillard de Loki créa d'immenses pics glacés qui empalèrent les aliens, et tout en évitant de peu certains d'entre eux, Hulk rugit en chargeant les troupes adverses.

Les explosions survinrent en nombre, les aliens se servant de la glace pour projeter des lames tranchantes de celles-ci sur le terrain, ce qui, idiotement, blessait les deux partis. Mais face à une tempête magique de ce genre, la bataille semblait perdue d'avance pour les combattants de Thanos, alors tenter le tout pour le tout paraissait être leur dernière initiative, fortement déstabilisante et dangereuse pour tout le monde.

L'énergie créée par Loki faiblit soudainement, blessant encore leurs ennemis mais de façon bien moins intense.

Hulk grogna en même temps que Fandral s'exclama, d'une voix forte afin de passer par-dessus le vacarme impressionnant des combats puisqu'il ne portait pas d'oreillette de communication :

« Thor ! Tu sais ce qui ne va pas ?! »

« Il se peut que Loki sente son contrôle sur cette force s'effriter. », répondit celui-ci en se posant à côté de son ami guerrier « Il a dit, dans ce cas, qu'il réduirait sa force pour ne pas que nous subissions ce pouvoir. Ça va revenir, quand il aura à nouveau une pleine maitrise de ce sort. »

En attendant, la brume glacée alla ronger une tour qui s'effondra sur des renforts aliens au loin.

« Il est en train de tout péter… », se lamenta Stark à travers son dispositif auditif « Sérieux les mecs, j'ai pas envie de me battre pour une ville en ruine ! »

« Il vaut mieux préserver nos vies que les constructions ! », lui rétorqua le dieu du Tonnerre, s'élançant aux côtés du milliardaire qui affrontait un escadron ennemi.

Le froid finit par reprendre de plus belle, slalomant entre les membres de la Rébellion pour s'abattre sur les aliens en un crissement de glace strident. Les cristaux se craquelaient, se détachaient les uns des autres, pour venir s'enfoncer profondément dans la chair de chaque adversaire, leur arrachant des gémissements de souffrance avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent lourdement à terre.

Devant Hulk, un bloc de glace se forma. Semblant comprendre le message, le poing vert s'abattit sur la construction transparente et la fit voler en milliers d'éclats tranchants.

Néanmoins, aucun ne put prédire l'explosion qui survint et les souffla, tous, loin du champ de bataille. Plusieurs secondes de silence s'écoulèrent, et lorsqu'il se releva enfin, un peu remis du choc, Thor sentit immédiatement une douleur lancinante à l'arrière de sa tête. Il y porta une main, qui une fois revenue devant son visage, était couverte de sang.

Non loin de lui, Stark vola pour atterrir à ses côtés, inquiet.

« Point Break, encore vivant ? »

Thor se tint la tête un moment avant de rassurer l'ingénieur :

« Ça va, ami Tony. Je vois juste un peu flou pour l'instant. »

Il tenta de se lever mais fut interrompu par bras de glace qui se déploya et poussa sur son torse, le forçant à rester assis par terre.

« Loki n'est pas d'accord, apparemment. », rit doucement l'humain, s'accroupissant pour apposer une main métallique contre l'épaule du dieu « Ne t'en fais pas, on va s'occuper du reste. »

Le reste en question fut un tourbillon de glace, de sons assourdissants, de cris stridents, de lasers et canons asgardiens, d'explosions titanesques, de blessures et de sang, jusqu'à ce que la paix revienne, quelques heures plus tard, recouverte d'une fine couche de neige.

-XXXXX-

Ce fut le nez de Loki collé contre la peau de son cou que Thor se réveilla. Il se sentait mal, nauséeux, et par-dessus tout, il avait vraiment trop chaud.

Pourtant, quand il s'écarta un peu, il vit très clairement la peau bleue de Loki censée le faire grelotter de froid, alors que l'un de ses bras azurés était pressé autour de sa taille, et sa main libre posée sur contre son épaule.

Malgré cela, sa tête brûlait et semblait prête à éclater. Comme si quelqu'un appuyait dessus à l'intérieur, en même temps qu'une autre personne la compressait de l'extérieur. Un faible gémissement passa ses lèvres alors que la douleur s'accentuait, sa vue se faisant imprécise soudainement. Cela réveilla le Jötunn pelotonné contre lui, qui se redressa pour poser ses deux mains contre le crâne brûlant de son aîné, lui arrachant un soupir de soulagement tandis que la fraîcheur de Loki s'insinuait dans sa tête et anesthésiait la souffrance.

« Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne pas te blesser ? Ne t'avais-je pas dit qu'après trois ans de combat, alors qu'il touche à sa fin, il serait idiot et irresponsable de recevoir des coups ou être tué ? »

Seul un grondement sourd résonna dans la poitrine du blond, trop épuisé et fiévreux. Il sentit des lèvres froides sur son front, avant que la voix calme de son frère ne s'élève encore :

« Ne t'avais-je pas dit de faire attention ? »

Thor leva une main pour la poser sur la nuque de son frère, l'effleurant à peine. Loki sourit.

« Pas d'effort, Odinson. Repose-toi. »

Plus détendu, le blond put enfin porter attention à l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. A son grand étonnement, il put reconnaître une chambre de type asgardien, ce qui eut au moins pour effet de le rassurer sur ce point : ils avaient gagné.

Voulant s'exprimer, la bouche du dieu de la Foudre s'entrouvrit légèrement.

« Zailren… », commença-t-il, vite interrompu par un doigt glacé sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis au courant. », fit doucement le Géant des glaces « Tu sais, cela fait trois jours que tu es inconscient. Ta plaie au crâne était assez grave, et l'est toujours. Donc ne bouge pas jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Loki se recolla contre le flanc de Thor qui inclina la tête vers lui et ferma les yeux. Le dieu de la Malice commença à laisser glisser quelques doigts sur le torse nu du blond, diffusant un froid plus que plaisant pour apaiser son corps désagréablement brûlant. Thor enroula ses doigts autour de ceux de son amant qui embrassa très furtivement ses lèvres.

« Que vas-tu faire pour Zailren ? », lui demanda finalement le dieu du Tonnerre, une voix rauque qui trahissait son manque flagrant de parole dernièrement. Le remarquant, le magicien se leva pour lui servir un verre d'eau tout en répondant :

« Le corps de Zailren est fait de magie noire. Le "seul" danger, s'il la perd, est que son corps finisse par se désagréger. » Il s'assit sur le lit du blond « J'ai pour idée de transférer l'énergie noire qui lui reste dans un autre corps. Lorsque sa magie aura complétement disparu, il survivra quand même. »

Loki passa un bras autour des épaules de Thor pour l'aider à se redresser, le dos contre la tête de lit, et fit couler un peu d'eau entre les lèvres du blond qui prit ensuite le verre de lui-même, une main étrangement tremblante. Il interrogea du regard son cadet qui l'éclaira sur ce fait :

« Dû au traumatisme crânien important, d'après ton ami Banner. Il dit aussi que ça s'estompera au fil de ta guérison. »

Thor hocha la tête et but l'intégralité du verre en plusieurs petites gorgées, se renfonçant dans son matelas une fois ceci fait. Il plissa les yeux, décidément exténué et trop mal pour faire quoi que ce soit.

La main de Loki se posa sur le côté de sa tête.

« Je vais te rendormir. », prévint-il. Pourtant, les doigts de Thor sur son poignet l'arrêtèrent.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de magie pour ça. », articula-t-il doucement.

Loki le regarda un moment puis soupira, vaincu, se rallongeant tout en songeant à ne pas s'assoupir lui-même afin de pouvoir garder sous contrôle la température de son corps. Endormi, il laisserait place à un froid mordant qui brûlerait immédiatement Thor.

Une fois le blond complétement sous l'emprise du sommeil, Loki recouvrit les murs de la pièce d'une légère couche de glace puis reprit sa peau ordinaire et s'éclipsa.

-XXXXX-

Zailren tournait en rond comme un félin en cage lorsque Loki et Sif entrèrent dans sa chambre fermée à clef. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler que la tonalité agressive de Zailren les stoppa :

« Un nouveau corps ? Fantastique. Tu sais quoi, je pourrais m'emparer de celui de Thor. Serais-tu heureux de savoir que tu avais raison et que je suis bien jaloux de lui ? », cracha-t-il, s'approchant vivement de Loki « Oserais-tu me tuer pour m'empêcher de faire cela ? »

« Zailren, tu divagues complétement. », statua le brun, sentant le lien du sámr hǫr s'effriter au fur et à mesure que la magie quittait le corps de l'esprit. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on avait décidé de l'enfermer dans une pièce isolée.

Zailren s'avança subitement, plaquant une paume contre le torse de Loki pour le maintenir contre la paroi d'un mur. Sif dégaina immédiatement son épée, laissant apparaître une double-lame.

« Non, Sif. », souffla simplement Loki. Celle-ci, qui allait protester, fut coupée par la voix rageuse de l'esprit :

« A quoi penses-tu, Loki, pour lui demander de ne pas m'attaquer ? Que je ne vais pas te tuer ? » Il ricana « Tu es aussi naïf que ton imbécile de frère. »

« Si tu m'éliminais, tu en mourrais, Zailren. Cela fait partie du contrat et tu le sais. »

Zailren sourit « Mens-moi, je t'en prie. Tu sens aussi bien que moi que le sámr hǫr disparaît peu à peu. C'est un lien soutenu par la magie noire, et qui cédera bien avant que je meure par manque de magie. J'aurais le temps, après t'avoir tué, de m'insinuer dans l'esprit d'un autre pour survivre. »

Sif qui fut plus rapide, attrapa l'esprit par la gorge, éloignant l'être noir du magicien.

« Pourquoi te rebeller maintenant ? », demanda-t-elle, une voix froide mais calme.

« Me _rebeller_ ? » L'esprit perdit son sourire, soudain bien plus en colère « Vois comment vous me considérez, Sif. Je suis pour vous un animal, rien de plus, rien de moins. Juste un monstre à museler. »

Loki les sépara et ordonna à la guerrière de les laisser. Elle ne le fit qu'après un coup d'œil menaçant vers Zailren et des paroles venimeuses, puis claqua la porte, promettant mille douleurs à l'esprit s'il lançait l'offensive.

« Zailren, reprends-toi. », tenta Loki, ne s'éloignant pas de l'esprit « Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. »

« Mais moi, je le suis, n'est-ce pas ? », feula-t-il « Cela a toujours été le cas. Tout à l'heure, ne disais-tu pas que ma cruauté égalait l'origine de ma naissance ? Je _suis_ la magie noire, Loki ! Je t'ai rongé, je t'ai rendu fou, j'ai lacéré chaque recoin de ton esprit ! J'ai empoisonné ton corps, détruit ton âme ! Que suis-je sinon le monstre qui s'apprête à te terrasser, parce qu'il est né pour cela ? Et toi, qui es-tu sinon l'imbécile qui me fait confiance sans même essayer de te défendre ? »

Loki eut un sourire doux. Vraiment. Et cela prit complètement au dépourvu Zailren.

« Regarde ce à quel point tu dépeins mon propre passé. Le monstre né pour tuer celui qui tente d'empêcher le conflit. Mais le veux-tu, Zailren ? » A la manière avec laquelle Thor l'avait toujours fait avec lui, une main pâle se posa contre le cou de l'esprit. Loki put sentir immédiatement l'animosité fondre sous ce geste et l'esprit se remettre à cette marque d'affection, qu'elle soit sincère ou non « Veux-tu me tuer et te condamner à une vie de haine et de destruction lorsque tu te seras emparé d'un autre corps ? »

Il posa son front contre celui de Zailren, qui restait silencieux.

« Tu es composé de magie, presque entièrement. Et de ce fait tu possèdes une sensibilité bien plus forte que n'importe qui, alors la folie te consumera vite, Zailren, si tu choisis de prendre une voie dictée par la souffrance. Laisse-moi conserver le sámr hǫr et une partie de ta magie en te transférant, avec la mienne, dans un nouveau corps. Et ce, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, pour le lien de notre contrat tout comme pour ta magie. »

« Dieu du _Mensonge_, comme t'appellent certains mortels_._ », accusa Zailren « Tu penses que tes paroles vont m'avoir, Loki ? La seule raison pour laquelle tu veux sauvegarder le sámr hǫr est ta survie. Le sámr hǫr t'immunise contre la magie noire par laquelle tu es infecté ! »

Un puissant grondement, sec, retentit, quand l'esprit se jeta sur Loki en concentrant les étincelles de sa magie restante sur lui, traversant alors le mur et les projetant au dehors, où ils s'écrasèrent au sol, quelques mètres plus loin. Atterrissant violemment sur le dos, Loki ne put empêcher l'esprit de prendre le dessus alors qu'une lame s'enfonçait brusquement dans son épaule, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

« On m'a conçu pour te tuer, Loki. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore ici ! », gronda Zailren « Le sámr hǫr n'est plus assez puissant pour m'empêcher de t'éliminer ! »

La magie noire les entoura, et un cri échappa au dieu que cette énergie vile brûlait de l'intérieur. Le lien du sámr hǫr se brisait puis réapparaissait sans discontinuer, soignant la douleur puis la recréant. La dague dans son épaule s'enduit du fluide sombre et accentua la souffrance, lancinante, tandis que la rage de Zailren semblait infinie.

Loki serra la mâchoire. Il avait fermé les yeux sur tout ce qu'était Zailren, et le résultat de son ignorance était là.

Pendant combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu cela venir ?

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur : **Il était temps d'avoir un Cliffhanger o/ !

Nombre d'entre vous ont dit qu'ils aimaient Zailren... haha, pauvre petits. Il n'est pas tendre dans ce chapitre, notre esprit noir préféré. Je vous laisse le soin de spéculer sur la suite de cette altercation !

Je vous annonce également qu'il reste peu de chapitres (2 ou 3, en fait). Je vous remercie pour vos reviews de la dernière fois, qui m'ont bien aidée par leur pertinence et leur gentillesse :D ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, et n'hésitez pas, dans ce cas, à le faire savoir :3 !

Bientôt Captain America 2 qui sort... Je vous souhaite bonne séance si je ne vous revois pas d'ici là, et si vous allez le voir ! (mais vous êtes obligés, en fait, sinon Skergir ira vous croquer les fesses).

Bisous et à bientôt !


End file.
